Alcanzando Una Estrella
by Trixie Ray
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - AU - Há uma nova geração na escola de artes “Hogwarts SM”... Danças, romance, brigas, ciúmes, amizade, música, ódio, preconceitos, inveja, competência e muito, mas muito talento é o que você vai encontrar... Você se atreve a entrar? - Rated T
1. Hogwarts

**Alcanzando Una Estrella**

**Autora: AngieShields **(id: 1694089)

**Tradutora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Romance/ General

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Há uma nova geração na escola de artes "Hogwarts SM"... Danças, romance, brigas, ciúmes, amizade, música, ódio, preconceitos, inveja, competência e muito, mas muito talento é o que você vai encontrar... Você se atreve a entrar?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, nem da Angie, é da J.. Então não nos processe! A trama é única e exclusivamente da Angie ok? E eu tenho permissão para traduzir esta história.**

* * *

**N/A: Bom, aqui está essa louca história que apareceu na minha louca cabeça que não deixa eu descansar nada.... Espero que vocês gostem!**

**A gente se vê lá embaixo....**

* * *

**Os personagens são da J.K Rowling**

* * *

"**ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

**1. Hogwarts .-**

_**::Commentator::**_

É difícil explicar o que uma pessoa sente quando está parado em um palco, talvez emoção, nervosismo, felicidade, entusiasmo, satisfação ou como disse uma vez a conhecidíssima cantora pop Jean "pura e infinita paz".

O certo é que quando uma pessoa tem talento para transmitir por meio de canções, pinturas. Coreografias ou notas musicais aqueles sentimentos que muitos, e eu me incluo, ocultamos no dia a dia se chama simplesmente ARTE.

"O que você penso sobre arte?" Me perguntaram em uma entrevista e sendo eu um dos mais reconhecidos jornalistas a nível mundial respondi com a maior sinceridade que tinha: "O mundo está passando por uma crise, crianças morrem todos os dias desnutridas ou de doenças desconhecidas, milhares de pessoas morrem de fome e você me pergunta 'o que eu penso sobre arte?', bom, eu só te digo que arte é a desculpa mais patética que já ouvi com a qual os supostos artistas buscam o que todo mundo quer, di-nhei-ro", respondi.

Mas apesar de tudo, a vida decidiu me dar uma lição e me demonstrar que mesmo nos momentos mais trágicos a arte pode fazer milagres, ou talvez os artistas. Levando-me a conhecer a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu conheci, aquela mulher que mudou por completo a minha forma de pensar e a qual eu dedico agora esse livro.

Querendo compartilhar com vocês aquela maravilhosa história que ela mesma me contou pessoalmente, a maravilhosa história de uma menina que teve um sonho, um sonho que hoje é realidade, o sonho de expressar seus sentimentos da forma mais singela do mundo, por meio de uma canção...

É por isso que agora escrevo este livro, o livro que conta todas as aventuras, amores e desamores, sonhos, realidades, ilusões, amizades e sobretudo sentimentos que teve que experimentar uma grande mulher que começou sendo nada, uma aluna mais em uma grande escola e que agora é uma das cantoras mais reconhecidas em todo o mundo, em poucas palavras... Esta é a vida de Jane Granger.

_**::book::**_

'**Alcanzando una estrella'**

_Por: Tom Riddle_

_**Capítulo I**_

Tudo começou quando uma garota de apenas 17 anos recebeu na sua humilde casa localizada no centro de Londres aquela carta, aquela carta que mudaria sua vida por completo...

-Hermione, chegou uma carta para você – disse sua mãe enquanto lhe entregava dita carta e continuava revisando o resto, que com certeza não seriam outra coisa a não ser contas a pagar.

- Ah! - Gritou surpresa. - Mamãe, não sabe o que é isso, você tem idéia do que significa esta carta?

- Do que você está falando Hermione? - Interrogou. - Se você não me disser eu não vou saber do que você está se referindo.

- Há duas semanas eu mandei um video à Hogwarts – explicou. - Mãe, esta é a resposta da minha solicitação para estudar no melhor colégio de artes. - Disse muito emocionada segurando as mãos de sua mão enquanto pulava por toda a sala de sua pequena casa.

- Calma filha. Por que você não me disse que tinha mandado uma solicitação para uma bolsa de estudos? - Sua mãe falou em tom de reprovação, mas sem nenhum tom de real aborrecimento.

- Não pensei que me responderiam, mas isso não importa, o importante é que responderam. Me responderam mãe! - Exclamou com um sorriso grande.

- Responderam, mas não sabemos se a resposta é positiva para você filha – alegou sua mãe com um tom de sabedoria.

- Não seja pessimista mãe – reprovou abrindo a carta. - Melhor eu ler o que diz.

- O que diz? - Perguntou muito nervosa ao ver que sua filha lia em silêncio.

- Senhorita: Hermione Jean Granger, sua solicitação foi aceita. Você tem uma bolsa de estudos para estudar no melhor colégio de Belas Artes... "Hogwarts SM" - leu em voz alta. - Apresente-se no dia 1° de Setembro nas instalações deste para o ínicio do ciclo escolar... Bla, bla, bla... Bla, bla, bla.

- Hermione... Te aceitarão – disse sua mão muito emocionada.

- ME ACEITARAM! - Gritou louca de felicidade. - Me aceitaram mãe!

- Minha criança, esta é uma grande oportunidade para que você demonstre o grande talento que Deus te deu. - Disse sua mãe enquanto a abraçava demonstrando como estava feliz de que por fim sua filha tivesse a oportunidade de cumprir aquele sonho que tanto queria.

- Não sei o que dizer, isso é ótimo! - Exclamou Hermione. - Mãe, você tem que me ajudar a fazer minhas malas, só faltam duas semanas.

- Claro filha!. Vou sentir muito sua falta. - Disse enquanto secava algumas lágrimas que começavam a cair pelo seu rosto.

- Mãe! Ainda não fui. Mas você tem razão. Eu também vou sentir muito sua falta... Não quero te deixar sozinha. - Hermione disse também com lágrimas.

- Vai sim, sinto muito, mas você terá que ir para Hogwarts para se tornar a cantora mais famosa de todos os tempos.

- Eu te amo mãe.

- Eu também te amo Jane.

E assim foi como tudo começou, com uma simples bolsa de estudos que dava a cada ano a escola Hogwarts aos cinco melhores aplicantes com baixos recursos, é claro, já que a escola de belas artes "Hogwarts SM" era só e exclusivamente uma escola para gente com muito dinheiro.

Os dias passaram rapidamente e sem se dar conta chegou o dia em que começariam as aulas em Hogwarts, um dia em que um novo ciclo de aventuras e romance começaria. Hermione Granger foi uma das primeiras a chegar as portas daquela grandiosa escola.

- Fantástico! - Foi a única coisa que disse ao ver aquele bonito lugar que só podia ser comparado com um bonito castelo da idade média e que seria seu novo lar durante os próximos cinco anos. - Isso é incrível!

- É melhor acreditar – disse um menino que chegou ao seu lado.

- Desculpa, quem você é? - Perguntou educadamente Hermione.

- Ah! Eu sou o Harry... Harry Potter – se apresentou estendendo sua mão para Hermione enquanto ela respondia seu aperto muito surpreendida, e não era para menos. Não eram todos os dias que se conhecia o filho do multimilionário James Potter.

- Hermione Granger – comprimentou. - Você é o filho de James Potter?

- Infelizmenre, mas você não parece a filha de nenhum milionário – disse muito vaidoso segundo Hermione. - Ou talvez, como eu, decidiu realizar seu sonho e deixar para trás para sempre o seu sobrenome famoso.

- Você o que? - Perguntou muito surpresa.

- Vejo que não. - Disse muito nervoso. - Então, me diz, filha de que famoso você é?

- De nenhum, estou aqui porque recebi uma bolsa – explicou contente ao lembrar a sorte que teve ao ser escolhida entre mais de dez mil pessoas.

- Ah, entendi... Por que não entramos, a seleção já vai começar e não quero ficar sem cada. - Disse divertido.

- Que seleção? - Interrogou nervosa.

- Vamos entrar e eu te explico – disse enquanto ajudava Hermione com suas malas.

- Bem vindos a Hogwarts – disse uma senhora muito elegante no hall do colégio a vários alunos que Hermione supunha ser do primeiro ano. - Todos os novos aqui, por favor, não se separem... Todos entrarão juntos para que seja selecionada suas casas. - Explicava como se eles fossem crianças de onze anos, ou alguma coisa parecida.

- Ela é Minerva McGonagall, reconhecida bailarina e sub-diretora de Hogwarts SM – explicou Harru enquanto entrava no hall com Hermione.

- Você tem que me explicar a seleção, por favor – pidiu muito nervosa.

- Calma, não é nada de outro mundo, simplesmente em Hogwarts existem quatro casas, a primeira é Ravenclaw, ali vão na maioria os compositores, você sabe, aqueles que sua vida é um instrumento e compor letras; Depois tem Hufflepuff, onde estão aqueles que morrem se não tiverem um lenço consigo... Os pintores; Também tem os detestáveis Slytherin, ali nunca se sabe, pintores, cantores, bailarinos, compositores, de tudo... Mas claro, só e exclusivamente os filhos de estrelas famosas ou pessoas com muito dinheiro, francamente, detesto essa casa; E por último Gryffindor, a casa onde já saiu a maioria de estrelas famosas, a casa que se caracteriza por ter as vozes mais famosas da história, é la onde eu quero estar.

Os nervos de Hermione estavam acabando com ela. Não sabia que Hogwarts fosse tão rigorosa com a seleção de estudantes e tinha muito medo ao pensar em que casa cairía, pelo menos estava segura que não seria Slytherin.

- Fica calma – Harry tentou acalmá-la. - Você parece um cachorro assustado.

- Como é a seleção? - Perguntou nervosa. - O que tem que fazer?

- Bom, isso eu não sei – respondeu muito tranqüilo. - Mas não se preocupe, seja qual casa você cair eu sempre serei seu amigo.

- Obrigada – respondeu Hermione agora um pouco mais tranqüila.

- Olha, você é o filho do famosíssmo James Potter – foi escutado de uma voz venenosa. - E esta pobretona, quem é?

- Não te interessa, você deve ser Draco Malfoy? - Interrogou Harry. - O que você quer?

- É uma honra para mim que o filho do multimilionário Potter conheça meu nome – respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Quem não conheceria Draco Malfoy? O filho da mundialmente conhecida atriz, cantora, modelo, alcóolatra e viciada em drogas Narcissa Malfoy, ou melhor ainda... Filho do político, deputado, corrupto e narcotraficante Lucius Malfoy.

- Escuta bem Potter – advertiu o loiro bastante irrirado. - Jamais, escutou, jamais volte a insultar minha mãe, ou você se arrependerá de ter deixado seu pai e seu sobrenome com ele.

Sem dizer mais nada, Draco deu meia volta para se retirar, não antes de olhar para Hermione com uma expressão de nojo e sair seguido de dois meninos bem gordinhos e uma bonita mulher que tinha um cabelo cor azeviche que estava abraçada a ele.

- Esse é Draco Malfoy... Será melhor que você tome cuidado com ele, é muito perigoso como seu pai, as más línguas dizem que ele já segue seus passos. - Explicou o garoto de olhos verdes enquanto se sentava em um sofá, sendo logo seguido por sua nova amiga.

- É verdade que... Seu pai é...

- Narcotraficante? Sim, é verdade – respondeu. - Tentou juntar à seus negócios sujos o meu pai, mas é claro que ele somente se opôs.

- Quem são os outro? - Perguntou a castanha curiosa.

- A que está abraçada a ele é Pansy Parkinson, filha de uma bailarina da _broadway_ e os outros dois são Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, seus pais tem negócios com Lucius Malfoy. - Explicou Harry.

- Acho que não era isso o que eu esperava. - Disse Hermione sem ânimo.

- Arrependida? - Perguntou Harry. - Não pensei que era esse tipo de garota.

- Não, é só que nessa escola todos vivem por e para seu sobrenome – respondeu. - E acho que todos estão aqui somente para isso.

- Nisso você está enganada – a corrigiu o garoto de olhos cor esmeralda. - O sobrenome e o dinheiro são só um fator, mas todos os estão aqui é só por um motivo... Porque acreditando ou não são artistas e tem muito talento... Incluindo Malfoy.

- Bom, espero que você tenha razão, porque a última coisa que eu queria era ter vindo para uma escola cheia de crianças ricas sem talento – respondeu Hermione muito divertida por seu próprio comentário.

- Pode ter certeza que talento é o que sobra em "Hogwarts SM"...

- Todos prestem atenção, por favor. - Falou por fim a sub-diretora Minerva McGonagall. - Dentro de uma hora irá começar a seleção das casas que será realizada pelo diretor da escola, o Professor Severus Snape e eu quem vos falo, para o qual todos vocês e sem exceção deverão mostrar um número, de canto, dança, pintura, ou sua habilidade com algum instrumento... O que vocês quiserem. Tem uma hora para se preparar. Alguma pergunta?

- A prova é individual? - Perguntou Harry, já que tinha a esperança de fazer algo junto a sua nova amiga.

- É lógico que sim Senhor Potter e mais, a prova será realizada na sala principal, em frente a todo o corpo estudantil, ou seja, é melhor que se portem como verdadeiros alunos de "Hogwarts SM" - e sem dizer mais nada se retirou, deixando todos os novos estudantes nervosos com aquela primeira prova.

- Pensei que sería algo difícil – disse Harry bem tranqüilo, voltando a se sentar no sofá onde estava com Hermione.

- Você está louco, a prova é na frente de todos os alunos, você não está nervoso? - Perguntou Hermione

- Não, por que? Você está? - Perguntou confundido. - Não me diga que você sofre algum pânico ao se apresentar ou algo parecido.

- Claro que não, mas mesmo assim não posso evitar me sentir assim, nervosa – respondeu.

- Hm... Me pergunto o que o Malfoy vai fazer. - Perguntou Harry bem baixinho para que só Hermione pudesse ouvir.

Mas a castanha não pôde evitar dirigir seu olhar ao lugar onde estava o loiro e observá-lo até que do nada seus olhos mel se chocaram com os olhos cor de aço que ele tinha e pôde sentir algo como uma corrente elétrica percorrendo seu corpo evitando que ela desviasse o olhar, algo que curiosamente também estava acontecendo com ele, deixando-o com uma única pergunta na mente... "O que era isso que ele estava sentindo?"

- Acho que ele vai cantar alguma coisa – disse um garoto de cabelos muito ruivos que vinha com uma garota muito parecida, com a mesma cos de cabelos.

- Quem você é? - Perguntou Harry muito concentrado em analizar aquela garota.

- Claro, Harry Potter... Não esperava ver você aqui, meu nome é Ron Weasley e ela é minha irmãzinha Ginny Weasley. - Se apresentou para logo dirigir a palvra a Hermione. - Não tenho o prazer de te conhecer...

- Sou Hermione Granger... Prazer – comprimentou. - São gêmeos?

- Idênticos – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- E o que vocês vão apresentar na seleção? - Perguntou Harry agora mais animado já que Ginny Weasley tinha se sentado junto dele.

- Eu vou dançar. - Respondeu Ginny. - Uma coreografia de Ballet.

- Eu estou pensando em tocar guitarra – disse Ron muito emocionado. - E você?

- Acho que vou cantar alguma música das que eu compus. - Respondeu Harry.

- Não consigo acreditar que vocês estão tão tranqüilos, de verdade não estão nem um pouco nervosos? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Nervosa? Por que? - Perguntou Ginny sem entender.

- Ela tem pânico de se apresentar – declarou Harry.

- Eu não tenho pânico de me apresentar! - Disse desesperada. - É só que... Estou muito nervosa.

- O que você pensa em apresentar? - Perguntou Ron.

- Não sei, acho que vou cantar alguma coisa, mas não sei o que – respondeu frustrada.

- Calma, eu posso te dar algumas das minha letras se você quiser – ofereceu o garoto de cabelo azeviche e bonitos olhos esmeraldas.

- Verdade Harry? - Perguntou emocionada.

- E eu posso te ajudar com alguns conselhos para os seus nervos. - Disse Ginny.

- Obrigada. - Respondeu Hermione muito agradecisa a seus novos amigos.

- Para isso que são os amigos, não é? - Falou Ron. - Por que somos amigos, certo?

- Claro Ron... Somos amigos, só espero que todos nós vamos para a mesma casa – disse a castanha.

- Amém e que Deus te ouça! - Disse Harry dramaticamente fazendo com que seus amigos rissem.

Mas entre tantas risadas Hermione não reparou naqueles pares de olhos cinzas que a observavam detenidamente, fingindo estar averigüando o que foi aquela corrente que sentiu ao ver os bonitos olhos cor mel.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: "Commentator": comentarista**

**"Book": livro**

**Sei que é estúpido, mas aí está para as pessoas que não sabem inglês... Bom, a história é contada por Tom Riddle que está escrevendo um livro da vida da famosíssima Jean Granger e por isso que aparece Tom escrevendo dirá "commentator" e cada vez que aparecer "book" obviamente está se referindo ao livro que ele escreve e a história em si...**

**Como vocês já devem ter dado conta, essa é um songfic e por isso vão ter muitas músicas... As quais eu vou dizer o nome e artista para que possam buscá-las, claro, só se quiserem...**

**Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado e espero seus comentários...**

**Só mais uma coisa, homens e mulheres que lêem fanfiction por Deus eu sei que várias pessoas fazem e várias gostem de fazer, só me pergunto "por que não reservam um minuto do seu tempo para deixar um comentário?" Bom, isso é tudo, cuidem-se.**

**Beijos...**

**Angieshields…**

* * *

**N/T: **Bom, como está escrito no sumário, esta é uma fic traduzida. A original é em espanhol e eu tenho permissão da autora para poder traduzi-la. Todas reviews que essa história receber serão traduzidas e repassadas para a autora.

Obrigada,

Bea~!


	2. A seleção

**Alcanzando Una Estrella**

**Autora: AngieShields **(id: 1694089)

**Tradutora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Romance/ General

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Há uma nova geração na escola de artes "Hogwarts SM"... Danças, romance, brigas, ciúmes, amizade, música, ódio, preconceitos, inveja, competência e muito, mas muito talento é o que você vai encontrar... Você se atreve a entrar?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, nem da Angie, é da J.. Então não nos processe! A trama é única e exclusivamente da Angie ok? E eu tenho permissão para traduzir esta história.**

* * *

**N/A: Olá, aqui está o segundo cap... Obrigada as pessoas que leram e deixaram reviews...**

**Abaixo estão as músicas que eu utilizarei neste cap. Se vocês quiserem podem buscá-las e colocar no momento indicado... ****São:**

**1. When I Grow Up - The Pussycat Dools**

**2. Desnuda – Ricardo Arjona**

**3. Playground Love – Air**

**4. Our Farewell - Within Temptation**

**Eu só colocarei o número e se quiserem vocês colocam a música correspondente, de todo modo, eu coloquei a letra... Espero que vocês gostem do cap.**

**Nos vemos abaixo...**

* * *

**Os personagens são da J.K Rowling**

* * *

"**ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

_- Obrigada. - Respondeu Hermione muito agradecida a seus novos amigos._

_- Para isso que são os amigos, não é? - Falou Ron. - Por que somos amigos, certo?_

_- Claro Ron... Somos amigos, só espero que todos nós vamos para a mesma casa – disse a castanha._

_- Amém e que Deus te ouça! - Disse Harry dramaticamente fazendo com que seus amigos rissem._

_Mas entre tantas risadas Hermione não reparou naqueles pares de olhos cinzas que a observavam detidamente, fingindo estar averiguando o que foi aquela corrente que sentiu ao ver os bonitos olhos cor mel._

**2. A seleção .-**

_**::book::**_

'**Alcanzando una estrella'**

_Por: Tom Riddle_

**_Capítulo II_**

Tudo estava pronto para a seleção, a maioria dos novos alunos já sabiam o que iriam apresentar e os poucos que não sabiam estavam muito concentrados na sua preparação.

Só faltavam 10 minutos para o grande evento que talvez mudaria a vida de muitos, e nossa querida Hermione se encontrava muito concentrada tentando despejar um pouco do nervosismo que estava sentindo.

- Pronto Hermione, pára de tremer... Como você quer se tornar em uma cantora famosa se você tremer toda vez que for cantar? - Perguntou Ginny muito preocupada e acalmando a sua amiga com um carinhoso abraço.

- É que eu não posso evitar Ginny, simplesmente meu corpo começa a tremer – explicou a castanha ainda muito nervosa.

- Bom, você vai ter que superar isso rápido porque já está na hora – disse Ron mostrando a sub-diretora Minerva McGonagall que vinha aproximando-se até onde se encontravam todos os novos alunos de Hogwarts SM.

- Não pode ser! - Exclamo Hermione enquanto estralava os dedos da mão para tentar se acalmar.

- Será melhor que deixe o nervosismo agora porque se algo sair mal McGonagall é capaz de tirar a sua bolsa – disse Harry muito preocupado pela sua amiga.

- Harry! - Disse Ginny brava. - Você está assustando-a mais ainda.

- Eu só disse a verdade – respondeu o garoto de olhos verdes muito arrependido por ter uma boca tão grande.

- Espero que estejam todos prontos – disse a sub-diretora do colégio. - Siga-me todos, a sala principal já esta pronta para a seleção.

- Isso é terrível – disse Hermione enquanto seguia McGonagall com seus amigos pelos corredores do colégio.

- Você está louca... O colégio é fantástico! - Exclamou Ron muito emocionado enquanto observava detidamente todos os quadros dos antigos estudantes, muito deles famosos.

- Não o colégio, isso... A seleção – disse morta de medo.

- Hermione, será melhor que você se acalme. Acho que você está exagerando muito – Ginny disse de uma maneira doce.

- Aqui chegamos – informou a sub-diretora enquanto eles ficavam na frente de uma grande porta que com certeza levava ao grande salão, à sala principal. - Bem, agora todos me seguirão e se sentarão nas três primeiras filas, logo chamaremos um por um para a seleção.

E inesperadamente la gran puerta se abrió mostrando un gran salón repleto de alumnos que se encontraban frente a un espectacular escenario, en el que también se encontraban los maestros de Hogwarts SM y en el que seguramente se realizaría la selección.

Assim como McGonagall disse todos se sentaram nas primeiras filas a espera de serem chamados.

- Bom dia a todos e bem vindos aos novos estudantes – disse por fim o diretor de "Hogwarts SM", Albus Dumbledore. - Espero que este ano seja muito satisfatório e proveitoso para todos e é claro, lhes desejo muita sorte aos novos alunos na tão esperada seleção.

- Dumbledore, a máxima figura referente a artes – disse Harry com um óbvio respeito e veneração para com o diretor da escola.

- Sem mais o que dizer e não querendo deixá-los muito entediados neste ano, dou ínicio a seleção dos novos estudantes que como todos anos deverão mostrar seus talentos em frente de toda escola e ganhar assim o seu posto em sua respectiva casa.

- Aqui começa o duelo – disse Ron muito contente. - Veremos quem está ao meu nível – continuou muito orgulhoso e cheio de si.

- Ron, isso não está bem, não deveríamos competir entre nós – disse Hermione com um tom muito "garota certinha" segundo Harry.

- Hermi, Hermi, Hermi, - disse Harry descontente com o comportamento de sua amiga, - você não sabe do que está falando. Hogwarts é conhecido como um dos colégios mais competitivos de artes.

- Sim... Mas essas são competições entre colégios, não entre os próprios alunos – disse Hermione preocupada.

- Hermione, se você quiser ser alguém em Hogwarts você tem que ganhar o respeito dos demais. - Disse Ginny que até agora só estava ouvindo a conversa dos amigos.

- E como vou fazer isso? - Perguntou Hermione muito irritada.

- Demonstrando que você é melhor que os demais. - Respondeu Ron. - E para isso tem que competir com os demais.

- Definitivamente isso não é o que eu esperava – disse Hermione.

- Não, é muito melhor – replicou Ron.

- Michael Corner! - Chamou a sub-diretora que agora se encontrava sentada ao lado do diretor. Junto a este estava um homem de cabelos negros e oleosos.

- Deus, já começou! - Exclamou a doce garota de olhos cor mel.

- Acalme-se – apoiou Harry.

- Wow! Ele é muito bom – disse Ginny ao ouvir a maravilhosa melodia que saia do saxofone que Michael tocava.

- Sim, ele é bom – apoiou seu irmão ruivo.

- Obrigado Senhor Corner – agradeceu o diretor. - E só me resta dizer, RAVENCLAW! - Gritou o idoso homem enquanto eram ouvidos os aplausos e assobios por parte dos estudantes da dita casa.

- Luna Lovegood! - Voltou a gritar a subdiretora e uma bonita garota de cabelos loiros subiu ao palco e mostrou a maravilhosa voz que tinha.

- RAVENCLAW! - Exclamou o diretor ao terminar a interpretação da loira.

E assim seguiu com quatro garotos mais, uns foram para Hufflepuff e outros para Slytherin, mas um nome chamou a atenção de Hermione.

- Pansy Parkinson! - Exclamou a sub-diretora e com muita segurança e elegância a garota de cabelos negros se dirigiu ao palco tomando total conta dele...

**1. (Coloquem aqui a primeira música)**

A fita que segundos antes Pansy tinha entregado começou a tocar em por todo salão... Enquanto ela segurava o microfone e se tornava completa dona do palco que já era seu...

**Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy) -** os garotos te chamam de sexy (e aí, sexy)_  
_**And you don't care what they say –** e você não se importa com o que eles dizem_  
_**See, every time you turn around –** já percebeu que sempre que você dá uma volta_  
_**They yell your name –** eles gritam o seu nome

**Now I've got a confession –** mas eu tenho uma confissão_  
_**When I was young I wanted attention – **quando eu era menor eu queria atenção _  
_**And I promised myself that I'd do anything - **e eu me prometi que faria qualquer coisa_  
_**Anything at all for the boys to notice me – **qualquer coisa para que os garotos me notassem

**But I ain't complaining –** mas eu não estou reclamando_  
_**We all wanna be famous –** todos nós queremos ser famosos_  
_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say –** então vá em frente e diga o que você quer dizer_  
_**You know what it's like to be nameless –** você sabe o que é não ter um nome_  
_**Want them to know what your name is –** querer que eles saibam o seu nome_  
_**Cause see when I was younger I would say –** porque quando eu era menor eu dizia

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**I wanna be famous –** quero ser famosa_  
_**I wanna be a star –** quero ser famosa_  
_**I wanna be in movies –** quero atuar em filmes

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**I wanna see the world -** quero ver o mundo_  
_**Drive nice cars –** dirigir carros legais_  
_**I wanna have groupies –** quero ter tietes

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**Be on TV –** quero estar na TV_  
_**People know me –** todo mundo me conhecer_  
_**Be on magazines –** sair em revistas

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**Fresh and clean –** nova e limpa_  
_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene –** garota número um quando eu estiver em cena

**But be careful what you wish for –** mas cuidado com o que você deseja_  
_**Cause you just might get it –** porque você pode conseguir_  
_**But you just might get it -** mas você pode conseguir_  
_**But you just might get it -** mas você pode conseguir

**They used to tell me I was silly –** eles falavam que eu era inocente_  
_**Until I popped up on the TV -** até que eu apareci na TV_  
_**I always wanted to be a superstar –** sempre quis ser uma super estrela_  
_**And knew that singing songs would get me this far –** e sabia que cantar iria me levar lá

**But I ain't complaining –** mas eu não estou reclamando_  
_**We all wanna be famous –** todos nós queremos ser famosos_  
_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say –** então vá em frente e diga o que você quer dizer_  
_**You know what it's like to be nameless –** você sabe o que é não ter um nome_  
_**Want them to know what your name is –** querer que eles saibam o seu nome_  
_**Cause see when I was younger I would say –** porque quando eu era menor eu dizia

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer  
**I wanna be famous –** quero ser famosa  
**I wanna be a star –** quero ser famosa  
**I wanna be in movies –** quero atuar em filmes

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**I wanna see the world -** quero ver o mundo_  
_**Drive nice cars –** dirigir carros legais_  
_**I wanna have groupies –** quero ter tietes

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**Be on TV –** quero estar na TV_  
_**People know me –** todo mundo me conhecer_  
_**Be on magazines –** sair em revistas

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**Fresh and clean –** nova e limpa_  
_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene –** garota número um quando eu estiver em cena

**But be careful what you wish for –** mas cuidado com o que você deseja_  
_**Cause you just might get it –** porque você pode conseguir_  
_**But you just might get it -** mas você pode conseguir_  
_**But you just might get it -** mas você pode conseguir

**I see them staring at me –** eu vejo eles me olhando_  
_**Oh I'm a trendsetter –** oh, eu sou a moda_  
_**Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better –** sim, isso é verdade porque o que eu faço, ninguém faz melhor_  
_**You can talk about me –** você pode falar de mim_  
_**Cause I'm a hot topic –** porque eu sou a notícia_  
_**I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it –** eu vejo você me olhando. Me olhando, e eu sei que você quer

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer  
**I wanna be famous –** quero ser famosa  
**I wanna be a star –** quero ser famosa  
**I wanna be in movies –** quero atuar em filmes

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**I wanna see the world -** quero ver o mundo_  
_**Drive nice cars –** dirigir carros legais_  
_**I wanna have groupies –** quero ter tietes

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**Be on TV –** quero estar na TV_  
_**People know me –** todo mundo me conhecer_  
_**Be on magazines –** sair em revistas

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**Fresh and clean –** nova e limpa_  
_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene –** garota número um quando eu estiver em cena

**But be careful what you wish for –** mas cuidado com o que você deseja_  
_**Cause you just might get it –** porque você pode conseguir_  
_**But you just might get it -** mas você pode conseguir_  
_**But you just might get it -** mas você pode conseguir

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer  
**I wanna be famous –** quero ser famosa  
**I wanna be a star –** quero ser famosa  
**I wanna be in movies –** quero atuar em filmes

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**I wanna see the world -** quero ver o mundo_  
_**Drive nice cars –** dirigir carros legais_  
_**I wanna have groupies –** quero ter tietes

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**Be on TV –** quero estar na TV_  
_**People know me –** todo mundo me conhecer_  
_**Be on magazines –** sair em revistas

**When I grow up –** quando eu crescer_  
_**Fresh and clean –** nova e limpa_  
_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene –** garota número um quando eu estiver em cena

**But be careful what you wish for –** mas cuidado com o que você deseja_  
_**Cause you just might get it –** porque você pode conseguir_  
_**But you just might get it -** mas você pode conseguir_  
_**But you just might get it -** mas você pode conseguir

Ninguém tinha imaginado que Pansy Parkinson tinha uma voz tão bonita, e absolutamente todos naquele salão foram surpreendidos por aquele descobrimento. E dizendo a verdade, Pansy cantava como anjos, mas nada podia ser comparado à ousadia, segurança, confiança, sensualidade e ao atrevimento que ela mostrava em cima do palco.

Por que se havia algo que destacasse a interpretação de Pansy era isso, sua sensualidade, segurança ao cantar... E mesmo que doesse a muitos admitir, ela foi extremamente sexy enquanto cantava.

- Ela é fantástica – disse Ron enquanto todo o corpo estudantil aplaudia e gritava, em especial as pessoas do sexo masculino.

- Sim, tem uma voz muito bonita – acrescentou Hermione muito surpresa e vendo nela sua rival sem dúvidas.

- SLYTHERIN! - Gritou o diretor assim que Pansy desceu do palco e os gritos e aplausos dos alunos dessa casa não esperaram um segundo sequer, e não era para menos já que uma voz daquelas seria bem vinda em qualquer casa...

- Ginny Weasley! - Disse McGonagall e o barulho terminou.

- Sorte – desejou seu irmão e a bonita Ginny Weasley subiu ao palco para demonstrar seus grandes dotes de bailarina.

- Gryffindor! - Exclamou o diretor e a ruiva sentou-se junto à sua casa.

Assim passou o tempo, com a seleção de alguns alunos mais, entre eles Ron Weasley que fez vibrar a todos com sua maravilhosa apresentação e é claro que foi para na Gryffindor também...

Todos estavam muito contentes e os gritos eram ouvidos por todos, mas o nome que era a notícia de Hogwarts do momento foi ouvido.

- Harry Potter! - Gritou a sub-diretota, causando o silêncio de todos, e não era para menos... Muitos sabiam que Harry Potter, o filho do multimilionário James Potter havia renunciado a sua herança e sobrenome para seguir seu sonho, mas muitos se perguntavam "Valia a pena?", qual talento poderia ter o filho de um empresário e uma bióloga marinha, bom, todos irão descobrir...

- Me deseje sorte – disse Harry antes de se levantar e pegar seu violão para se dirigir até o meio do palco.

- Sorte – sussurrou Hermione vendo ser amigo sentar se junto a seu violão em uma cadeira que se encontrava no meio do magnífico e improvisado palco...

**2.**

O som do violão que estava sendo tocado por o mesmíssimo Harry Potter causou a surpresa da maioria dos presentes já que sua habilidade com aquele instrumento era simplesmente "maravilhosa" sem contar a habilidade do uso do palco e segurança que ele possuía...

**No es ninguna aberración sexual –** não é nenhuma aberração sexual**  
Pero me gusta verte andar en cueros –** mas eu gosto de te ver andar em pêlos**  
El** **compás de tus pechos aventureros –** o compasso dos seus peitos aventureiros**  
Victimas de la gravedad –** vítimas da Gravidade**  
Será porque no me gusta la tapiceria –** será porque eu não gosto da tapeçaria**  
Que creo que tu desnudez –** que acredito de sua nudez**  
Es tu mejor lencería –** é a sua melhor roupa íntima**  
Por eso es que me gustas tal y como eres –** por isso eu gosto de você como você é**  
Incluso ese par de libras de más –** incluindo esse par de libras demais**  
Si te viese tu jefe desnuda y detrás –** se teu chefe te visse nua e por trás**  
No dudaria en promover tu cintura –** sem dúvida promoveria sua cintura**  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez –** deixa-me encher com a sua nudez**  
Para afrontar los disfraces de afuera –** para confrontar os disfarces de lá fora**  
De una mejor manera –** de uma maneira melhor

**Desnuda –** nua**  
Que no habra diseño que te quede mejor –** que não haverá desenho que fique melhor**  
Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura –** que o da sua pele ajustada a sua figura**  
Desnuda –** nua**  
Que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor –** que não há um ingênuo que não vê uma flor**  
Sería como taparle la hermosura –** seria como esconder a sua beleza**  
Desnuda –** nua**  
Que la naturaleza no se equivoca –** que a natureza não se engana**  
Y si te hubiese querido con ropa –** e se quisesse você com roupa**  
Con ropa hubieses nacido –** com roupa teria nascido**  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez –** deixa-me encher com a sua nudez**  
Para vestirme por dentro –** para me vestir por dentro**  
Aunque sea un momento –** mesmo que seja um momento

Era muito difícil explicar o que estava acontecendo nesse momento em Hogwarts SM, as garotas daquela escola estavam completamente apaixonadas por Harry James Potter, segundo muitas, escutá-lo cantar era a melhor coisa que poderia ocorrer, e Hermione Granger compartilhava daquela opinião já que toda a canção ficou vendo absorta e "embobada" ao seu melhor amigo naquela escola... Coisa que certo loiro não gostou muito e mudou por completo sua expressão ao ver como a castanha olhava para Potter...

**Y ahora que por fin te tengo asi –** e agora que por fim te tenho assim**  
Desnuda y precisamente enfrente –** nua e precisamente em frente**  
Desnuda** **también un poquito la mente –** nua um pouquinho também a mente**  
Pon tus complejos junto de tu ropa –** ponha seu complexos junto da sua roupa**  
Y si te sientes un poquito loca –** e se você se sente um pouquinho louca**  
Ponte loca completa –** fique louca por completo**  
Que verte será solo el inicio –** você vai ver que será somente o início**  
Antes de perder el juicio –** antes de perder o juízo

**Desnuda –** nua**  
Que no habra diseño que te quede mejor –** que não haverá desenho que fique melhor**  
Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura –** que o da sua pele ajustada a sua figura**  
Desnuda –** nua**  
Que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor –** que não há um ingênuo que não vê uma flor**  
Sería como taparle la hermosura –** seria como esconder a sua beleza**  
****Desnuda –** nua**  
Que la naturaleza no se equivoca –** que a natureza não se engana**  
Y si te hubiese querido con ropa –** e se quisesse você com roupa**  
Con ropa hubieses nacido –** com roupa teria nascido**  
Deja llenarme de tu desnudez –** deixa-me encher com a sua nudez**  
Para vestirme por dentro –** para me vestir por dentro**  
Aunque sea un momento –** mesmo que seja um momento

Os aplausos não demoraram a começar, sobretudo pela platéia feminina do colégio, causando inveja em alguns...

- Nem foi grande coisa – falou Draco Malfoy muito bravo pela reação das mulheres dali.

- Espera até que eles te ouçam cantar e se esquecerão de Potter, só espera – apoiou Vincent Crabbe a seu visivelmente invejoso amigo.

- GRYFFINDOR! - Gritou o diretor do colégio interrompendo a conversa do loiro com seu obeso amigo.

Harry piscou a Hermione e lhe murmurou um "sorte" ao passar a seu lado causando que algumas meninas que estavam perto dela, lhe olhassem com cara feia.

-Draco Malfoy! - Gritou a sub-diretora fazendo com que Hermione tremesse mais com aquele nome...

Draco decidiu mudar no último momento a canção para segundo ele ensinar a Potter quem era o galã de Hogwarts e entregou assim a fita da música que cantaria para logo muito sensualmente, segundo Hermione, se dirigir para o palco.

**3.**

Assim que começou, a sensual melodia chegou aos ouvidos das estudantes e fez com que seus corações aumentassem o ritmo, muito mais do que já estavam acelerados pela interpretação de Potter... Aquela melodia com o sensual aspecto atrativo de Malfoy era uma cruel tortura para várias meninas... Incluindo sem dúvidas Hermione...

**I'm a high school lover, –** eu sou um amante colegial,**  
And you're my favorite flavor –** e você é o meu sabor favorito_  
_**Love is all, all my soul. –** amor é toda, toda minha aula.**  
You're my Playground Love. –** você é o meu amor do parquinho.

O som tão sensual da voz de Malfoy e o que ele emitia agora do saxofone fez com que os hormônios de mais de uma garota que se encontrava naquela sala fosse agitado por completo e com que algumas outras tivessem pensamentos ou se imaginassem em situações nada decentes com o lindíssimo loiro...

**Yet my hands are shaking. –** ainda que minhas mãos estejam tremendo.**  
I feel my body reeling, –** eu sinto meu corpo vacilando,**  
times no matter, I'm on fire, –** o tempo não importa, eu estou pegando fogo,**  
On the playground, love. –** no parquinho, amor.

Simplesmente magnífica, não havia outra forma de descrever aquela interpretação, e Hermione Granger sabia muito bem, mesmo que jamais admitisse, mas seu coração obviamente batia mais rápido do que o normal graças a sensual e bonita voz de Malfoy, por Deus ela era de carne e osso e sabia que aquele loiro queria enlouquecer a mais de uma, incluindo ela...

**You're the piece of gold –** você é o pedaço de ouro  
**the flushes all my soul. –** que ilumina minha alma.  
**Extra time, on the ground –** tempo extra, no parquinho_  
_**You're my Playground Love. –** você é meu parquinho de amor.

Draco não pôde evitar e olhou para aquela garota que segundo ele tinha os olhos mais bonitos que já tinha visto e que conseguia fazê-lo tremer só com seu olhar, mas sua surpresa foi quando viu que ela também estava observando-o e detidamente, quase com a expressão de boba que tinha no rosto quando viu a apresentação de Potter e isso o alegrou muito... Tanto que dedicou a última estrofe de sua canção, claro, só com o olhar. Depois de tudo, mesmo sendo uma pobretona ele poderia se divertir com ela.

**Anytime, –** qualquer hora,**  
anywhere, –** qualquer lugar,**  
You're my Playground Love. –** você é meu parquinho de amor

Tudo o que se escutou depois daquela apresentação foram muito aplausos e muitíssimos, muitíssimos suspiros que vinham de garotas de outros anos.

Mas Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy estavam muito concentrados se olhando profundamente para escutar a gritaria, era um momento mágico para ambos... Mas como magia não existe uma voz muito grossa tirou os dois dos seus sonhos.

- SLYTHERIN! - Gritou o velho diretor e Draco parou por fim de olhar os olhos da castanha para dirigir-se elegantemente a sua nova casa... E esta esteve a ponto de lançar um suspiro enquanto o observava, mas não o fez já que escutou seu nome sendo pronunciado pela sub-diretora...

- Hermione Granger!

E a não tão pequena e assustadíssima Hermione só pôde se aproximar muito nervosa do palco.

Era muito difícil explicar o que sentia naqueles momentos, medo, alegria, nervosismo, ansiedade, paz... Sim, era isso, paz... A razão pela qual amava cantar, a razão pela qual havia decidido buscar e cumprir seu sonho custasse o que custasse... Porque simplesmente se enchia de paz quando subia em um palco, a idiota tinha se esquecido por completo por estar mais concentrada com a nova escola... Mas já demonstraria que passasse o que passasse quando uma pessoa canta com sentimento e os expressa mediante uma canção a pior das vozes pode se tornar o melhor dos cantos...

E ela mostraria a todos em sua primeira apresentação em Hogwarts, ensinaria a todos quem era Hermione Jean Granger.

Menos nervosa e com mais segurança, Hermione entregou a fita que Harry havia lhe emprestado e foi ao centro do palco, disposta a mostrar porque estava ali.

**4.**

A suave melodia foi escutada e Hermione só pôde fechar os olhos para desfrutar plenamente desse momento e cantar com sua melhor arma, seu coração.

**In my hands –** nas minhas mãos  
**A legacy of memories –** uma herança de memórias  
**I can hear you say my name –** eu posso ouvir você falando meu nome  
**I can almost see your smile –** eu quase posso ver seu sorriso  
**Feel the warmth of your embrace. –** sentir o calor do seu abraço  
**But there is nothing but silence now –** mas não há nada a não ser o silêncio agora  
**Around the one I loved –** ao redor daquele que eu amei  
**Is this our farewell? –** será essa a nossa despedida?

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child –** Querido você se preocupa muito, minha criança_  
_**You are not alone in life –** você não está sozinho na vida

**Although you might think that you are… –** mesmo que você pense que está...

**Never thought –** nunca pensei_  
_**This day would come so soon –** que este dia chegaria tão rápido**  
We had no time to say goodbye –** nó não tivemos tempo de dizer adeus**  
How can the world just carry on? –** como pode o mundo simplesmente continuar?**  
****I feel so lost when you are not by my side –** eu me sinto perdida quando você não está ao meu lado_  
_**But there's nothing but silence now –** mas não há nada a não ser silêncio agora**  
Around the one I loved –** ao redor daquele que eu amei**  
Is this our farewell? –** será essa a nossa despedida?

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child –** Querido você se preocupa muito, minha criança_  
_**You are not alone in life –** você não está sozinho na vida

**Although you might think that you are… –** mesmo que você pense que está...

Hermione cantava demonstrando seus sentimentos demonstrando que apesar de não levar em suas veias o sangue de estrelas famosa ela igualmente a muitos, tinha talento... E, sobretudo tinha um sonho, um sonho que estava disposta a cumprir, ao preço que fosse.

Enquanto desfrutava a suave melodia da canção não pôde evitar sentir que alguém estava lhe olhando, e tinha um olhar tão penetrante que chegava a fazer com que ela treme-se dos pés a cabeça... E tinha razão, Draco Malfoy a observava muito misteriosamente com um estranho sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso que podia horrorizar a alguns ou cativar outros...

**So sorry your world is tumbling down –** sinto tanto que seu mundo esteja em ruínas**  
I** **will watch you through these nights –** cuidarei de você durante essas noites_  
_**Rest your head and go to sleep –** descanse sua cabeça e vá dormir**  
****Because my child, this not our farewell. –** porque minha criança, isso não é nossa despedida**  
This is not… our farewell. –** isso não é... nossa despedida

Hermione terminou de cantar e em todo grande salão só havia o mais puro e infinito silêncio e ela chegou a pensar que sua apresentação não tivesse saído como ela esperava, mas seus pensamentos foram descartados quando Ron começou a aplaudir bem alto seguido assim de todos os presentes os quais seguiram aplaudindo durante vários minutos fazendo com que a castanha ficasse corada e tivesse que agradecer várias vezes.

- Maravilhosa a apresentação de Hermione Granger e não me daria mais prazer do que seguir elogiando-a com humildes aplausos pela sua excelente interpretação durante vários minutos mais, mas a seleção deve continuar... Assim, por favor, peço silêncio – disse sabiamente o diretor da escola – parabéns Senhorita Granger... Você tem uma voz muito bonita e sabe utilizá-la perfeitamente – se permitiu elogiar o diretor. - GRYFFINDOR! - Gritou e Hermione muito contente se foi sentar-se com seus amigos e companheiros de casa.

Mas ao passar por um certo lugar onde se encontravam, em sua maioria puros Slytherins, um sensual loiro chocou-se intencionalmente com ela, entregando o mais dissimuladamente possível um pequeno papel que depositou em sua suave mão.

Hermione desconcertada só conseguiu guardar aquele papel dentro de um de seus bolsos e sentar-se junto a seus amigos para observar o resto da seleção, óbvio que assim que chegou a maioria dos alunos de sua casa lhe deram parabéns.

Já quando tudo tinha acabado e ela se encontrava acomodada no seu novo quarto se lembrou daquele papel que Draco Malfoy havia lhe entregue e desesperada tentou encontrá-lo para que pudesse ler, mas só uma linha estava escrita nele...

"_Amanhã as onze em ponto, enquanto todos estão dormindo... Te espero na velha sala de música. Pergunta por ela, é muito conhecida."_

_Malfoy_

Hermione não sabia o que pensar, Malfoy queria vê-la... Para que? Tudo era muito estanho e sabia que nada bom podia sair desse encontro durante a noite, mas sem dúvida iria, e averiguaria que carta aquele loiro tinha nas mangas, mas se encarregaria dele no dia seguinte. Hoje ela só queria dormir, dormir e descansar já que teria um longo dia pela frente, um no qual começariam suas aulas e se encontraria com Malfoy clandestinamente... Por mais absurdo que aquilo soasse definitivamente ela tinha a frente um dia cheio de surpresas e muita, muita música.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: Espero que vocês tenham gostado... E volto a agradecer infinitamente a aqueles que lêem e mais ainda a aqueles que se incomodam de me deixar uma review... Não tem idéia de como eu fico feliz quando fazem isso...**

**Espero seus comentários... Beijos a todos...**

* * *

**N/T:** Hello, hello! Bom, o que acharam desse capítulo?

Me digam e eu digo a autora...

E só para a informação de vocês, mesmo eu não sendo a autora eu também acho legal receber reviews e sinto aquele friozinho na barriga antes de ler o que escreveram... =D

Bea~!


	3. Draco é meu

**Alcanzando Una Estrella**

**Autora: AngieShields **(id: 1694089)

**Tradutora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Romance/ General

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Há uma nova geração na escola de artes "Hogwarts SM"... Danças, romance, brigas, ciúmes, amizade, música, ódio, preconceitos, inveja, competência e muito, mas muito talento é o que você vai encontrar... Você se atreve a entrar?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, nem da Angie, é da J.. Então não nos processe! A trama é única e exclusivamente da Angie ok? E eu tenho permissão para traduzir esta história.**

* * *

**N/A: Queria agradecer infinitamente a quem deixou reviews**

**Bom, aqui estão as músicas desse capítulo. Que eu gosto muito... Espero que vocês gostem também...**

**1. Sola - Vanessa Colaiuta**

**2. Arabesque Nº1 - Claude Debusy**

**3. La frase tonta de la semana - La 5ta Estacion**

* * *

**Os personagens são da J.K Rowling**

* * *

"**ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

"_Amanhã as onze em ponto, enquanto todos estão dormindo... Te espero na velha sala de música. Pergunta por ela, é muito conhecida."_

_Malfoy_

_Hermione não sabia o que pensar, Malfoy quería vê-la... Para que? Tudo era muito extranho e sabia que nada bom podia sair desse encontro durante a noite, mas sem dúvida iria, e averiguaría que carta aquele loiro tinha nas mangas, mas se encarregaría dele no dia seguinte. Hoje ela só queria dormir, dormir e descansar já que teria um longo dia pela frente, um no qual começariam suas aulas e se encontraria com Malfoy clandestinamente... Por mais absurdo que aquilo soasse definitivamente ela tinha a frente um dia cheio de surpresas e muita, muita música._

**3. Draco é meu .-**

_**::book::**_

'**Alcanzando una estrella'**

_Por: Tom Riddle_

_**Capitulo III**_

Hermione Granger estava dormindo calmamente no seu novo quarto, mas os intrusos raios de sol que anunciavam um novo dia invadiram sem permissão suas cortinas conseguindo que a tranqüila e pacífica castanha acordasse de mal humor.

- Diabos! - Exclamou muito irritada por ser acordada do seu sonho tão bonito.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Ginny entrando no quarto da castanha. - O que te fizeram para que você levantasse de tão mal humor?

- Bom dia Ginny – disse a castanha efusivamente. - Você podia bater na porta, não?

- Calma, calma, eu só vim te dizer que nós vamos descer para tomar café-da-manhã... Por que você ainda está de pijama? - Interrogou confusa.

- Acho que é porque eu acabei de levantar – respondeu irônica enquanto se levantava. - Espera dez minutos e nós descemos, ok?

- Tudo bem... Mas vou dizer para os meninos, Ron está muito desesperado para comer – disse enquanto saia com um grande sorriso.

- Por que eu não posso sorrir assim? - Se perguntou a castanha. - Oh! Claro! Porque tenho milhares de coisas na cabeça que posso resumir perfeitamente à um nome, Draco Malfoy...

E assim pensando sem querer naquele bonito loiro, Hermione terminou de se vestir e desceu para o café junto a seus amigos, na espera do início daquele dia que sem dúvidas seria muito longo.

- O que nós temos primeiro? - Perguntou Ginny enquanto levava a boca uma torrada.

- Acho que "música moderna" com a Slytherin – respondeu Ron depois de engolir tudo que tinha na boca. - E depois "dança contemporânea" com Ravenclaw.

- Música moderna com Snape? - Perguntou Harry alarmado, ele sabia melhor que ninguém que aquele professor era o Diabo na Terra.

- Exato – respondeu Ginny um pouco nervosa. - E será melhor nós irmos de uma vez se quisermos chegar tarde e dar a Snape mais um motivo para nos odiar.

Mas uma castanha sentada junto deles conitnuava quieta pensando que veria o loiro na sua primeira classe e sinceramente não se sentia preparada para isso, como ele lhe trataria depois daquele bilhete, e pior, por que havia mandado tal bilhete?

- Hermione, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não Ron, só estou nervosa por... este dia – respondeu

- Entendo, temos que dar o melhor de nós mesmos para que os professores não fiquem com uma má impressão – adicionou convencido de suas palavras.

- Sim, e o melhor será começando a chegar cedo, não acham?

E Harry tinha muita razão já que quase a maioria dos alunos que se encontravam tomando café foram às suas respectivas aulas e só restavam poucos, entre os quais se encontravam o nosso grupo preferido de Gryffindors.

Quando os pequenos leões que recém começavam a dar os primeiros passos em direção à sua carreira como estrelas famosas chegaram na sua primeira classe dada pelo mais terrpivel e rigoroso professor de Hogwarts SM tomaram o maior susto de suas vidas ao ver que todos os alunos já estavam nos seus respectivos lugares e escutando algumas pautas que o professor estava dando nesse momento.

- E agora? - Perguntou Ginny muito nervosa enquanto parava junto de seus amigos na porta daquela sala.

- Vamos esperar pelo pior – sussurou quase imperceptivelmente o famoso filho de James Potter enquanto muito suavemente batia na porta da sala.

- Entrem e fiquem em pé na frente dos seus companheiros – disse uma voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo melodiosa sem sequer olhar para os que chegaram tarde na sua primeira aula.

Os garotos ao escutar aquela voz fizeram o maior som de desdém de suas vidas e Hermione pela primeira vez desde que entrou em Hogwarts SM desejou escutar alguém cantar, morreria para poder escutar seu professor de Música Moderna cantar, com aquela voz tão firme e melodiosa, somente sua voz fez com que ela sentisse um novo respeito por seu novo professor, imaginava o que lhe causaria escutar-lo cantar apenas uma vez na sua vida, mas tinha certeza que seria muito mais bonito do que escutar um coro de anjos.

- São bons demais para chegar cedo, não é verdade? - Repreendeu. - Tanto que não precisam das minhas aulas... Bem isso veremos.

Os quatros Gryffindor não falatam nada e Hermione pôde ver entre os alunos um loiro que não dissimulava o sorriso de satisfação ao escutar como eram repreendidos, só deixou de vê-lo quando escutou a _seu_ professor.

- Ah, jovem Potter... Posso saber como você convenceu seu pai a te inscrever em Hogwarts? Ou simplesmente não o convenceu de nada, claro isso seria impossível já que ao ser menor de idade você precisa da permissão dos seus pais ou responsáveis – sibilou Snape venenosamente ganhando assim um sorriso malicioso de alguns alunos.

- Não senhor, não tentei convencer meu pai, mas sim... A minha mãe – disse o último como se tentasse fazer com que Snape lembrasse de algo, coisa que o professor pareceu entender já que sua atitude mudou de imediato.

- Os demais se apresentem imediatamente – ordenou o professor batendo nas costas dos quatro alunos que ainda estavam de pé na frente da sala.

- Ginny Weasley professor, e ele é Ronald Weasley... Meu irmão, somos gêmeos – explicou a nervosa ruiva ao ver que seu irmão não podia articular nenhuma palavra por medo.

- Senhorita Weasley creio que todos já nos demos conta da evidente semelhança entre vocês e esse seu irmão, mas não sabia que ele era mudo – a voz de Snape estava obviamente mais elevada para amedrontar todos os presentes.

- E não é senhor – voltou a responder Ginny em nome de seu irmão.

- Podia deixar de responder por seu irmão de uma vez por todas – sentenciou o homem mais que furioso – e o que você está esperando para se apresentar jovem, um convite?

- So... So... Sou Ro... Ro... Ronald We... Weasley – cuspiu Ron entre seu gaguejar provocado pelo evidente medo que causava seu professor de Música Moderna.

- E digame senhor Weasley, como diabos você entrou em Hogwarts se nem sequer é capaz de falar corretanente sem gaguejar? - Perguntou em um forte grito o professor.  
- É óbvio que se ele está gaguejando é porque você o assusta com seus gritos... Professor – reclamou uma confiante Hermione em um tom que surpreendeu a mais de um, inclusive ao terrível Snape.

- E posso saber quem diabos você é? - O sorriso de zombaria no rosto do professor era o que Hermione não esperava ver, ele estava zombando dela, era o que o grande imbecil estava fazendo.

- Claro, meu nome é Hermione Jean Granger – respondeu muito brava a castanha já que _seu_ professor não tirava aquele sorriso zombeteiro do rosto.

- Granger, Granger... Parente de Alexandra talvez? - Interrogou muito curioso.

- Não – respondeu muito segura e convencida, mas ainda assim algo dentro dela lhe dizia que já havia escutado aquele nome.

- Então... De onde já escutei esse sobrenome? - Se perguntou o homem de cabelos negros. - Granger... Granger...

Todos olhavam assustados como seu professor repetia muito concentrado aquele sobrenome e mais ainda a castanha que não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ele conhecia seu nome, então este voltou a falar, deixando a todos sem respirar por suas cruéis palavras.

- Claro! - Exclamou alegre. - Você é a bolsista sem talento por quem Albus teve compaixão.

- Sim, eu sou bolsista – afirmou com muita tristeza em seu olhos por suas frias palavras – mas posso lhe assegurar que o que mais me sobra é talento.

- Isso é verdade – assentiu Harry defendendo sua amiga. - Ou por acaso não escutou como ela cantou na seleção?

- Não pedi sua opnião Potter – repreendeu – aprenda a manter-se calado. Só tenho três paavras para descrever aquela apresentação da _senhorita_ Granger, _"sorte de principiante"_.

- Não foi sorte... Professor – Hermione estava brava de verdade, não entendia porque Snape estava pegando no seu pé. - E posso demonstrar quando você quiser.

- Muito valente, não? - O veneno em sua voz era muito evidente, mas nem isso acabava com o som melodioso e hipnotizante. - Demonstre agora.

Aquilo sem dúvida havia sido uma ordem, e Hermione tremeu levemente ao escutá-la.

- Agora? - Perguntou vendo de soslaio um Draco que não parava de sorrir.

- Por acaso não me escutou? Disse agora – voltou a ordenar. – E para que você veja como sou generoso, pode pedir ajuda a seus amigos... Mas quero que você cante.

Hermione olhou para Ron, Harry e Ginny e estes entenderam de imediato assentindo levemente e dirigindo-se ao pequeno estrado dentro da sala onde se encontravam alguns instrumentos.

Harry sentou na bateria, Ron ficou com sua inseparável guitarra e Ginny ficou com o teclado, a espera que Hermione lhes desse a ordem, óbvio que antes haviam decidido que canção iriam tocar, só esperavam que Hermione cantasse tão bem quanto no dia da seleção e não ficasse tão nervosa.

A castanha voltou a observar o loiro e para sua surpresa este também estava lhe olhando, assim como toda a sala, para logo revirar os olhos. Deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

- Vejo que já não é mais tão valente – e a única coisa que Hermione pôde pensar era que daria tudo para ver aquele professor cantando, apesar de tudo que ele estava fazendo, queria ouvi-lo cantar.

Hermione fez o sinal e logo a sala se encheu de música que saia dos instrumentos tocados pelos três Gryffindors.

**1.**

A garota de olhos cor de mel só pôde pegar fortemente o microfone e respirar muito fundo para cantar com sua alma e coração.

**Yo seré la calma luego de la tempestad **– eu serei a calma depois da tempestade

**de ayer en medio de la noche **– de ontem no meio da noite

**tu te vas de repente **– você vai de repente

**yo tentando a la suerte sin ti **– eu tentando a sorte sem você

**yo veré tu mundo entero en una taza de café **– eu verei seu mundo inteiro em uma xícara de café

**un negro terciopelo en medio del silencio **– um negro veludo no meio do silêncio

**ya no lloro ni pienso **– já não choro nem penso

**solo me quedo de pie **– só fico em pé

**y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo otra vez **– e aqui você me tem sozinha de novo outra vez

**aquí me tienes sola de nuevo ya ves **– aqui você me tem sozinha de novo já vê

**en mis ojos que miran sin ver **– nos meus olhos que olham sem ver

**en mis manos desatándome **– em minhas mãos me desatando

**Y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo otra vez **– e aqui me tem sozinha de novo outra vez

**y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo ya ves **– e aqui me tem sozinha de novo já vê

**sin moverme comencé a correr **– sem me mover comecei a correr

**con un par de alas en los pies **– com um par de asas nos pés

Hermione estava muito concentrada na sua canção, mas quando viu os olhos de seu professor só conseguiu ver um sorriso sincero e soube que estava indo muito bem.

**Y tu veras la línea que se duerme entre bien y el mal **– e você vai ver a linha que dorme entre o bem e o mal

**y con la vida a cuestas **– e com a vida nas costas

**no me pongo a llorar la vida es tan personal así **– não fico chorando a vida é tão pessoal assim

**y yo veré tu mundo entero en una taza de café **– e eu verei seu mundo inteiro em uma xícara de café

**un negro terciopelo en medio del silencio **– um negro veludo no meio do silêncio

**ya no lloro ni pienso **– já não choro nem penso

**solo me quedo de pie **– só fico em pé

**y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo otra vez **– e aqui você me tem sozinha de novo outra vez

**aquí me tienes sola de nuevo ya ves **– aqui você me tem sozinha de novo já vê

**en mis ojos que miran sin ver **– nos meus olhos que olham sem ver

**en mis manos desatándome **– em minhas mãos me desatando

**Y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo otra vez **– e aqui me tem sozinha de novo outra vez

**y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo ya ves **– e aqui me tem sozinha de novo já vê

**sin moverme comencé a correr **– sem me mover comecei a correr

**con un par de alas en los pies **– com um par de asas nos pés

Aquilo era mais do que ela podia suportar, sobretudo porque sentia o penetrante olhar de seu professor sobre ela, e porque podia sentir o olhar de Draco, somente com o olhar ele podia fazer com que ela perdesse por completo o controle, somente com o olhar conseguia a confundir, e nesse momento pensou que Draco a havia hipnotizado com aquele bonito olhar porque não podia desgrudar os seus olhos daqueles cinzas.

**y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo otra vez **– e aqui você me tem sozinha de novo outra vez

**aquí me tienes sola de nuevo ya ves **– aqui você me tem sozinha de novo já vê

**en mis ojos que miran sin ver **– nos meus olhos que olham sem ver

**en mis manos desatándome **– em minhas mãos me desatando

**Y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo otra vez **– e aqui me tem sozinha de novo outra vez

**y aquí me tienes sola de nuevo ya ves **– e aqui me tem sozinha de novo já vê

**sin moverme comencé a correr **– sem me mover comecei a correr

**con un par de alas en los pies **– com um par de asas nos pés

**Y yo ya estaré bien **– e eu estarei bem

Todos na sala estavam em silêncio, na espera do veredicto do professor.

- Você desafinou tantas vezes que me cansei de contar – disse muito sério e com simplicidade. - Sua vocalização é péssima, não entendi quase nada do que você disse e suas cordas vocais precisam de muito trabalho para que pelo menos se assemelhem as de um verdadeiro artista.

Todos estavam boquiabertos, para a maioria a apresentação de Hermione havia sido perfeita, mas mesmo assim depois de tudo era o professor o único que poderia jugar.

A castanha se sentia muito humilhada, ela pensava que sua apresentação havia sido perfeita, mas tudo indicava que havia errado, ela não tinha chances de ser uma grande estrela.

- Duvido muito que chegue a ser uma verdadeira estrela – comentou Snape distruindo por completo as esperanças da garota. - Mas mesmo assim... Você tem algo que a maioria dos alunos comuns de Hogwarts não tem.

Hermione observou os olhos de seu professor com esperança e ao vê-los entendeu do que ele estava falando, e só pôde mostrar um grande sorriso de agradecimento.

Todos os demais alunos observavam a aluna e o professor comunicando-se com o olhar como se fizessem isso por toda a vida, como se pudessem se entender... Causando uma certa furia em um loiro com bonitos olhos acinzentados.

- Bem, um aplauso para senhora Granger e podem voltar a seu assentos – ordenou e os quatro Gryffindors obedeceram muito contentes entre muitos aplausos e cumprimentos.

- Professor – chamou Seamus Finnigan enquanto levantava uma mão.

- Sim, senhor Finnigan – respondeu educadamente.

- Desculpa, mas... Podia nos dizer o que é isso que Hermione possui e a maioria dos alunos não?

- Sentimento – respondeu enquanto se sentava na sua própria mesa causando certos suspiros entra as jovens.

- Deculpa professor, mas isso é absurdo... Todos nós temos sentimentos – disse Dean Thomas.

- Todos nó temos, mas nem todos tem a felicidade de interpretá-los por meio de uma canção – explicou sabiamente. - Isso... Somente os grande artistas são capazes de fazer.

- Nem foi grande coisa – Pansy murmurou invejosa sentada ao lado de Draco que estava silencioso.

A sala continuou com a apresentação quase de todos os alunos, as indicações de Snape sobre o que seria ensinado aquele ano, as regras que tinha para sua classe, os castigos para quem não cumprisse as regras e etc.

Hermione não pôde deixar de olhar de soslaio para o loiro que permaneceu quase toda aula indiferente.

Não sabia porque, mas algo dentro dela a fazia ficar com dúvidas a respeito do bilhete que Malfoy havia dado, se quisesse falar com ela por que agora a tratava com tanta indiferença?

Mas seja o que seja o mesmo havia entregue o bilhete e ela iria à velha sala de música para averigüar que é que Malfoy queria.

Ao mesmo tempo Draco pensava que teria que sair tudo perfeito, não podia errar nada, tinha que ser uma noite que Hermione nunca esqueceria.

A maioria dos alunos não prestaram atenção durante quase toda aula, mas faltando quinze minutos para acabasse, o professor Snape disse algo que evidentemente chamou a atenção de todos alunos.

- Talvez esteja me adiantando ao lhes dizer isso, mas prefiro que todos estejam preparados – começou causando muita incerteza. - Eu tenho uma forma muito distinta de avaliar meus alunos.

Todos estavam prestando muita atenção, Hermione logo entrou em pânico, pressentia que algo não iria acabar bem.

- Como? - Se atreveu perguntar um Slytherin.

- Sim, a diferença dos demais professores e sobretudo daquele que por desgraça vai ser seu professor de canto, eu tenho uma forma muito pessoal de avaliar – o único que notaram e entenderam nessas palavra foi que Snape não gostava do professor de canto, que ainda não conheciam.

- E, como nos avalia? - Perguntou Ginny.

- Senhorita Weasley, será muito simples – seu sarcasmo foi mais que óbvio, - eu lhes ensinarei o que puder este ano, e faltando alguns meses para acabar... Vocês deverão apresentar uma canção individualmente.

- Cantar uma canção? - Perguntou Ron aliviado. - É só isso.

- Mas você não é professor de canto... Não pode nos avaliar por isso – reclamou a castanha.

- Sou professor de música Senhorita Granger... Música Moderna – adicionou.

- Sim, mas... - Quis conitnuar Hermione.

- Mas por favor me deixe terminar – disse irritado por tanta interrupção. - Não é só cantar... Vocês tem que cantar perfeitamente uma canção composta por vocês mesmo, letra, música, voz. Será sua canção, sua primeira canção... Isso que vou avaliar.

- Isso vai ser fácil – disse Harry muito confiante.

- Você diz isso porque já tem mil músicas próprias Harry – disse Ginny alto, o suficiente para chegar aos ouvidos do professor.

- Não se preocupe Senhorita Weasley, que com as músicas que o Senhor Potter tem ele jamais passaria na minha aula.

- Por que? - Pergunto Harry irritado e contrariado. - São muito boas professor, além disso você não as ouviu.

- Claro que já as ouvi, e se nota como são de principiantes... NÃO de verdadeiros alunos de Hogwarts.

- Como vão ter que ser nossas músicas? - Perguntou agora Hermione. - Quero dizer... O que tem que ter para que a gente aprove na aula?

- Tem que ser especiais... Muito especiais – respondeu.

- Como diabos vamos fazer isso? - Se ouviu pela primeira vez a voz de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione estava boquiaberta, por um momento pensou que Draco não se interessava pela aula, assim como todos pensou que ele não estava prestando a mínima atenção... Mas estava errada.

- Cuidado com a linguagem jovem Malfoy – repreendeu Snape. - E para que uma música seja especial deve conter sua essência, seus sentimentos, deve ser vocês, devem compor letra e música refletindo através dela quem vocês são... Devem cantá-la mostrando que o sentem e sobretudo devem compartilhá-la com o mais precioso para qualquer artista.  
Severus Snape sabia de verdade o que fazia, falava com sentimento, com emoção, estava claro que ele era um homem muito apaixonado por sua carreira e pela música.

- Q-que coisa Senhor? - Conseguiu perguntar Ron surpreendido e bobo pelas palavras de seu professor.

- O público Senhor Weasley... O público é o mais importante para todo artista – respondeu Snape voltando a sua atitude normal. - A aula está terminada por hoje, e já sabem vão criando sua música... Isso é tudo por hoje.

E assim finalizou Snape a primeira aula dos nossos protagonistas, que logo foram para suas demais aulas, onde não houve nada interessante segundo eles... Somente conheceran o professor de canto que se chamava Sirius Black e era nada mais nada menos que o padrinho de Harry; lógico que isso surpreendeu a maioria, mas apesar disso Sirius o tratou como a um simples aluno e foi muito agradável com todos.

Assim seguiram em práticas, exercícios e muitos trabalhos até a hora do jantar que era precisamente onde se encontravam agora, jantando todos no grande salão.

- Estou morto – disse Ron. - Essa de dançar não é comigo.

- Esteve grandioso – reprovou Ginny. - Foi a melhor aula da minha vida.

Hermione só ouvia como os gêmeos Weasley brigavam com coisas muito insignificantes até que se lembrou de aldgo que tinha esquecido pela emoção das primeiras aulas.

- Garotos – interrompeu nervosa, - vocês sabem onde fica a velha sala de música?

- Dizem que é no quarto andar – respondeu a ruiva. - Não me diz que já te contaram as velhas histórias de fantasmas.

- O quê? Não, só estava curiosa – respondeu. - Mas tem certeza que fica lá?

- Claro – respondeu agora Harry. - É a primeira sala a esquerda.

- Você não está pensando em ir, não é? - Perguntou Ron muito assustado.

- Vamos Ron, não me diga que você acredita nessas histórias. - Falou supresa sua irmã. - Por Deus! A mamãe só falva aquilo pra nos assustar!

- Sua mãe também estudou aqui? - Perguntou Harry.

- Sim – responderam ao mesmo tempo. - Foi uma grande bailarina quando era jovem, mas conheceu meu pai, se casaram, ficou grávida e adeus carreira.

- Sim, minha mãe fez a mesma coisa, se casou com o grande James Potter e abandonou sua carreira por ele – explicou o garoto de olhos verdes.

- Sua mãe também estudou em Hogwarts – Hermione estava muito surpresa. - Não sabia.

- Sim, ela estudou aqui e isso influenciou muito na decisão de eu virar músico, ela amava cantar... Sempre me contava histórias de seus dias em Hogwarts e acho que ficou muito emocionafa quando eu disse que queria estudar aqui, quando eu lhe disse que queria ser músico... Diferente do meu pai ela sempre me apoiou – todos estavam muito surpresos, a tristeza no rosto de Harry ao mencionar seu pai era óbvia.

- Nossa mãe também nos contava muito sobre Hogwarts – disse Ginny mudando de tema e tentando acabar com a tristeza do primogênito dos Potter.

- Sim, ela sempre nos assustava com a história do "fantasma do piano" - comentou nervoso. - De verdade eu me assustava com essa história.  
- Agora que você disse... Acho que minha mãe também me contou em alguma ocasião – disse Harry inquieto. - Segundo ela todas as noites de Lua cheia se escutavam bonitas melodias que saiam do velho salão de música.

- Dizem que é a alma de um jovem que estudou aqui, segundo as lendas todas as noites de Lua cheia ele ia com a sua amada no salão de música e compunham músicas juntos, ele tocava a melodia no piano enquanto ela o cativava com sua bonita voz, dizem que, eles iam debutar juntos, mas parece que ela no último momento desapareceu e ele desde então a espera. Todas as noites de Lua cheia ele toca o piano, esperando que ela volte a cativá-lo com sua bonita voz e terminar de compor aquela música que eles não terminaram.

- Ron, não sabia que era tão bom para contar histórias – disse Harry divertid. - Olha como você deixou Hermione, agora a coitada nunca vai querer ir na vela sala de música.

- Não é nada – disse Hermione porque apesar de tudp ela tinha que ir no seu encontro com Draco, um momento... Não era nem um encontro. - E por que está fechada?

- A sala – respondeu Ginny adivinhando a que se referia a pergunta de sua amiga. - Alguns dizem que os alunos eram tão curiosos que acampavam na velha sala de música para ver dito fantasma.

- Outros dizem que o diretor o viu – disse Ron com a voz falhando. - E que decidiu lhe dar... Espaço, já sabe. Ficou com pena de sua alma.

- Isso é muito irracional – e Harry tinha muita razão. - Eu acredito na terceira opção.

- Qual? - Perguntou Hermione muito interessada.

- A sala de música estava no quarto piso, e casualmente o quarto piso ficou danificado depois daquele terremoto de 18 anos atrás, assim que o mais lógico é que essa é a causa para o terem fechado, porque simplesmente já não servia.

- Tem lógica – disse Ginny analizando as palavras de Harry. - Mas prefiro acreditar que lá tem um fantasma na espera de sua amada.

Todos levantaram a cabeça para onde Ginny estava apontando, o quarto andar... E Hermione tremeu imperceptivelmente, já que dentro de poucas horas ela subiria a esse piso, e não só isso, entraria na mesmíssima velha sala de música e o último que queria encontrar era a alma penada de um eterno apaixonado.

- Hoje não é noite de Lua cheia, não é? - Perguntou nervosa.

- Não, acho que é daqui a quatro dias – respondeu a ruiva. - Garotos, o que acham de irmos fazer uma visita para o fantasma do piano?

- Não contem comigo – respondeu um medroso Ron.

- Medroso – reprovou sua irmã.

- E muito – respondeu fazendo com que todos rissem.

Então Hermione se deu conta que já era cerca das nove e quis ir se preparar tanto física como mentalmente para seu encontro com o loiro.

- Pessoal, já vou dormir – disse fingindo um magnífico bocejo. - Estou morta de sono.

- Não me respondeu – reprovou Ginny. - Vamos ver o fantasma do piano esta quinta-feira?

- Se a maioria vai conte comigo – disse para se livrar da incansável ruiva.

- Ótimo! - Exclamou. - Boa noite Mione.

- Descansa – disse Ron.

- Até amanhã! - Ela se despidiu.

Já se encontrava subindo as escadas até o dormitório feminino quando inevitavelmente começou a pensar no loiro, estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que ele iria dizer, não que quisesse vê-lo, não! Não era nada, só não podia evitar contar as horas para saber o porque do bilhete.  
Finalmente chegou em seu quarto e muito desesperada se dirigiu a seu armario e tirou uma calça que ficava bem ajustada nos quadris com uma blusa de alças que era muito pequena para ela.

Foi nesse momento que a castanha se deu conta do que estava fazendo, e de como estava sendo estúpida ao escolher uma roupa para ir se encontrar com Draco Malfoy que seguramente só havia marcado com ela para poder irritá-la.

Reclamou mentalmetne por arrumar-se tanto para o loiro e dicidiu ir a sua "reunião" como estava, com o uniforme de Hogwarts SM.

Já havia chegado a hora, enquanto esperava a castanha havia decidido começar a escrever a letra da música que teria que apresentar para passar em Música Moderna com o misterioso Severus Snape, e por certo o achou muito intrigante, sem dúvida esse seria seu professor favorito e o mais respeitado é claro. Mesmo assim a tentativa foi em vão, não consegui nem uma só palavra devido aos nervos.

Imaginando como seria bonito escutar seu professor cantar, Hermione começou a andar na direção do quarto piso.

**2.**

Já alo se deu conta que o silêncio da noite havia desaparecido, sendo substituido por um som melodioso, o som de um piano.

- Não pode ser! - Foi o que Hermione disse ao escutar aquela melodia. - Calma, calma... Fantasmas não existem, os fantasmas não existem.

Repetiu isso enquanto cautelosamente caminhava até o velho salão, viu a porta da sala fechada e com uma mão girou a maçaneta tremendo.

Quando a porta esteve aberta por completo a castanha ficou muda, em completo choque... O que via era pior do que encontrar-se com o mesmo fantasma do piano.

Ali sentado no velho piano se encontrava Draco Malfoy completamente despenteado devido a efusividade e sentimento que colocava ao tocar aquela música.  
Tocava com tanta habilidade e delicadeza as velhas teclas daquele piano que parecia que seus dedos não fazim contato com elas, era simplesmente mágico, e Hermione Jean Granger sabia, por isso não podia se mexer frente a aquilo.

Foi então que Draco a viu e a música parou para a infelicidade da castanha que se sentia nas nuvens ao vê-lo tocar aquele instrumento.

- Olá – comprimentou o loiro.

- Olá – ela respondeu.

Draco mostrou um sorriso radiante que deixou a castanha nervosa e logo se pôs de pé com a intenção de chegar mais perto de Hermione, ela sabia e só tremeu em seu lugar a espera do que aconteceria.

Draco a viu e se perdeu em seus lindos olhos, tinha que aceitar... Ela era muito bonita, demais, deixaria qualquer homem louco... Inclusive ele.

- Vem – disse enquanto pegava sua mão, notando então o quão nervosa ela estava ao sentir como tremia a mão embaixo da sua.

Ele a guiou de novo até o velho piano e voltou a se posicionar em frente deste, disposto a voltar a tocar.

Hermione estava muito confusa, ele a tinha chamado para que ela o escutasse tocando piano? Ainda que pudesse escutá-lo por toda vida, isso a confundia muito.

O loiro começou a "acariciar" - como dizia Hermione – as teclas do piano e uma bonita melodia começou.

- Canta – ordenou o loiro.

- Q-que? - Perguntou Hermione confusa e nervosa – M-mas eu não sei a letra... Não posso.

- Sinta e canta – voltou a ordenar.

Estava muito louco se achava que Hermione faria isso. O que ele supunha que ela tinha que sentir? Foi então que se deu conta das coisas ao seu redor, aquele ambiente... Aquela sala, havia algo ali, algo que aparentemente o loiro tinha descuberto e ela apenas estava começando a descobrir.

- Fecha os olhos, respira, sinta, canta! - Seguiu ordenando com aquele ar de autoridade que só ele possuia.

Surpreendentemente Hermione desta vez fez isso, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente... Sentindo, sim! Podia sentir, definitivamente ali tinha algo, sintiu dor, tristeza, desolação, alegria, desespero... Amor.

Teve vontade de rir e chorar, era algo completamente estranho mais ainda assim bonito.

**3.**

Então curiosamente começou a cantar, não sabia de onde saia a letra, mas simplesmente cantava, cantava expressando tudo o que sentia naquele lugar, só cantava por ele, só para ele.

**No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana** – não serei eu que irei te acordar toda manhã**  
Como un chiquillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa** – como um pássaro piando na frente da sua casa**  
Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas** – já não estarei atrás de você quando você cair**  
**

**Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta** – mas sinceramente não acho que faço falta a você

**No seré yo quien guíe tus pasos cuando te pierdas** – não serei eu que guiarei teus passos quando você se perder**  
No seguiré quemando noches frente a tu puerta** – não passarei noites em claro na frente da sua porta**  
Ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda** – já não estarei para te carregar nas minhas costas**  
Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta** – mas sinceramente não acho que faço falta a você

Hermione cantava com muita dor, era algo muito estranho mas podia sentir aquela canção, sentia a dor que sentiu a pessoa quando a escreveu, o que não entendia era como era possível que ela sem conhecer a letra a estivesse cantando, era algo incrível, nem ela mesma podia acreditar.

O que podia jurar era que nesse preciso instante enquanto ela cantava, seu pequeno coração se comprimia de dor, de uma dor que lhe transmitia aquela velha sala de música.

**  
Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya** – e sei que você vai ficar melhor quando eu for embora**  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada** – e sei que tudo vai continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido**  
Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones** – eu seguirei perdida entre aviões**  
Entre canciones y carreteras** – entra canções e estradas**  
En la distancia no seré mas tú parte incompleta** – na distância não serei mais sua parte incompleta

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya** – e sei que você vai ficar melhor quando eu for embora**  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada** – e sei que tudo vai continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido**  
Mientras escribo sobre la arena** – enquanto escrevo na areia**  
La frase tonta de la semana** – a frase tonta da semana**  
Aunque no estés para leerla** – mesmo que você não esteja para lê-la**  
En esta playa** – nessa praia

**No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo** – não que eu queira me convertir numa lembrança**  
Pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños** – mas não é fácil sobreviver a base de sonhos**  
No es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento** – não é que eu não queria estar contigo todo momento**  
Pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo** – mas desta vez não posso dar o que eu não tenho

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya** – e sei que você vai ficar melhor quando eu for embora**  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada** – e sei que tudo vai continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido**  
Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones** – eu seguirei perdida entre aviões**  
Entre canciones y carreteras** – entra canções e estradas**  
En la distancia no seré mas tú parte incompleta** – na distância não serei mais sua parte incompleta

Então ela incoscientemente fechou os olhos, e ali os viu, um garodo de cabelos negros tocando o piano não tão velho, e aquela garota, de cabelos ruivos que cantava a mesma música que ela, com muita tristeza, com muita dor, com lágrimas caindo por seu rosto... Mas com um grande sorriso, um verdaderiro sorriso de felicidade, _"algo muito contraditório"_, pensou a castanha para logo voltar a velha sala junto a Draco e continuar cantando.

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya** – e sei que você vai ficar melhor quando eu for embora**  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada** – e sei que tudo vai continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido**  
Mientras escribo sobre la arena** – enquanto escrevo na areia**  
La frase tonta de la semana** – a frase tonta da semana**  
Aunque no estés para leerla** – mesmo que você não esteja para lê-la**  
En esta playa** – nessa praia

**En esta playa** – nessa praia

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya** – e sei que você vai ficar melhor quando eu for embora**  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada** – e sei que tudo vai continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido**  
Mientras escribo sobre la arena** – enquanto escrevo na areia**  
La frase tonta de la semana** – a frase tonta da semana**  
Aunque no estés para leerla** – mesmo que você não esteja para lê-la**  
En esta playa** – nessa praia

Ao terminar de cantar Hermione começpu a tremer e Draco se preocupou ao vê-la assim, mas a castanha só pôde cair de joelhos e começar a chorar, em frente de um confuso Draco.

- Hermione, o que foi? - Perguntou nervoso.

- Não sei – respondeu entre lágrimas. - Não sei, me ajuda, por favor.

Draco a olhou e voltou a se perder em seus bonitos olhos mel, só pôde pegar delicadamente seu queixo entre seu pálidos e delicados dedos para logo levantá-la docemente e olhá-la mais profundamente.

Hermione tremeu ante o contato dos frios dedos dele e de sua pele, ela sabia o que ia acontecer... Ela sabia o que ele faria e não o impediu.

Foram somente por alguns segundos em que seus lábios estiveram unidos, somente por alguns segundos compartilharam aquele bonito gesto, somente por alguns segundos que voaram livres; sengundos que foram interrompidos por um forte e ruidoso grito.

- SOLTA ELE SUA IMUNDA! - Gritou Pansy histérica.

Draco e Hermione estavam muito supresos, estavam em choque... Mas ela não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo.  
- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui Pansy?! - Draco foi o primeiro a reagir e portanto o primeiro a exigir explicações.

- Ainda pergunta! - Perguntou fora de si. - Bom, eu te segui querido, te segui pra encontrar você com... Ela!

- Vai embora agora mesmo! - Gritou o loiro muito irritado.

- Não Draco, jamais pensei que cairia tão baixo... Se vai me enganar pelo menos faça com alguém que vale a pena – sentenciou.

- O que está acontecendo? - Interrompeu umatímida Hermione que não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Acontece que você estava beijando meu namorado, mosca morta! - E aquilo foi pior do que receber um balde de água fria para Hermione. - Não sabia? Agora já te informei... DRACO É MEU!

A castanha não pôde agüentar mais... Se sentia humilhada, muito humilhada.

Com todas suas forças saiu correndo daquela sala, disposta a nunca mais voltar ali, disposta a esquecer o que tinha acontecido ali, disposta a esquecer certo loiro.  
Enquanto isso Draco estava verdadeiramente furioso, Pansy havia arruinado tudo, a estúpida havia jogado no lixo todo o seu esforço.

Com muita fúria contida a puxou bruscamente pelo antebraço e saiu rumo a sua sala comunal.

- Draco me solta, me solta agora – gritava histérica enquanto era conduzida pelo loiuro.

Os gritos de Pansy não eram escutados pelo loiro que se encontrava vermelho pela ravia que sentia nesse instante.

Ao regressar a sala comunal se encontrou com Blaise Zabini que se encontrava lendo comodamente em uma poltrona, na mesma poltrona onde Draco lançou rudemente a garota de cabelos negros.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Blaise divertido pela situação. - O que você fez agora, hein Pansy?

- A estúpida fez uma cena na frente da Granger – respondeu Draco por ela causando o riso do moreno.

- Te... Disse... Que... Se... Tivesse... Falado... Antes – conseguiu dizer entre gargalhadas.

- Dizer o que? - Perguntou Pansy confusa.

- Que Granger é só uma aposta que eu fiz com Blaise! - Respondeu com raiva o loiro.

- Uma... Uma aposta. - Mas por que demonios você não falou nada antes? Se perguntava Pansy brava.

- É assim, apostamos $500 que ele não conseguiria conquistá-la – explicou Blaise.

- E por que demonios não me disse! - Reclamoui

- Não é a minha mãe, não tenho que te dizer tudo – pespondeu.

- Mas sou sua namorada! - Seguiu gritando a garota.

Draco revirou os olhos, como odiava essa atitude de Pansy... Como odiava esse empenho que tinha para controlá-lo, mas o que ia fazer ela era tão igual a ele que já havia se acostumado com isso.

- Isso querido Draco significa que eu ganhei? - Perguntou Blaise contente... Mesmo que já imaginasse a resposta.

- Lógico que não! - Gritou secamente. - Isso significa que as coisas estão mais difíceis, só isso.

- Claro que não – disse Parkinson. - Acabou a aposta, dá o dinheiro pro Blaise de uma vez por todas.

- Você está louca, eu nunca perco uma aposta – disse Draco sorridente. - E ordeno que você não se meta nos meus assuntos

Logo depois disso deixou Pansy com a palavra na boca e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, onde não pôde deixar de imaginar os lábios de certa castanha sobre os seus, e também não pôde deixar de sentir um friozinho na barriga ao se lembrar daquilo.

Enquanto isso em outro quarto bem longe dali aquela castanha que não desaparecia da mente do loiro dormia pacificamente depois de ter chorado durante muito tempo.

Hermione estava tendo um sonho muito estranho, com um bonito garoto de cabelos negros, aquele que havia visto tocar piano enquanto cantava a estranha canção que a encheu de sentimento. Mas o estranho era que sentia que conhecia aquele garoto, ela já havia visto aqueles olhos negros, ela já havia sentido aquele olhar penetrando cada poro de sua pele... Mas não se lembrava onde.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:**

**O que vocês acharam? Já tem idéia de quem pode ser o "fantasma do piano"? Vamos ver quem acerta...**

**Outra coisa, se quiserem que eu coloque ou escutaram alguma música que seja relacionada com algo da história me avisem, ok?**

**E se quiserem me deixar feliz me deixem reviews...**

**Beijos... AngieShields**

* * *

**N/T:**

Olá, olá! Terceiro capítulo =D. Bom, mal posso esperar para traduzir o quarto, é o meu preferido até agora... Vou tentar traduzir o mais rápido possível porque segunda vai começar minhas aulas na facul, então eu não tenho muita certeza de quanto tempo eu vou ter...

Deixem reviews! Elas me deixam feliz também LOL

Bea~!

PS: Eu não tenho muita certeza quanto a data que o fantasma viveu... Porque na original está escrito: 12intió12s. Eu entendi isso como 1212 LOL, mas eu já mandei um e-mail para a autora perguntando quando é isso... Assim que eu souber eu mudo! Só não fiquei esperando para não deixar vocês esperando. Eu não sou muito legal? ;)

PS: 12intió12s é um erro do FF... falei com a Angie, e eu já consertei a parte que estava errada =D


	4. Guerra! Duelo?

**Alcanzando Una Estrella**

**Autora: AngieShields **(id: 1694089)

**Tradutora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Romance/ General

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Há uma nova geração na escola de artes "Hogwarts SM"... Danças, romance, brigas, ciúmes, amizade, música, ódio, preconceitos, inveja, competência e muito, mas muito talento é o que você vai encontrar... Você se atreve a entrar?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, nem da Angie, é da J.. Então não nos processe! A trama é única e exclusivamente da Angie ok? E eu tenho permissão para traduzir esta história.**

* * *

**N/A: Queria agradecer a todas garotas e garotos (sempre tem algum por aí) que lêem a história em especial àqueles que me deixam, mesmo que breve, uma review.**

**Aqui est****ão as músicas do capítulo. Que é o maior de todos escritos até agora.**

**1. Sway – Pussycat Dolls**

**2. Hasta que el cuerpo aguante – Mago de Oz**

**3. Eternamente Bella – Alejandra Guzman**

**4. Me he enamorado de ti –Fillipa Giordano**

**Já sabem que devem por quando aparecer o sinal :P espero que vocês gostem e preparados? Prontos... Ação!**

* * *

**Os personagens são de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"**ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

_- Isso querido Draco significa que eu ganhei? - Perguntou Blaise contente... Mesmo que já imaginasse a resposta._

_- Lógico que não! - Gritou secamente. - Isso significa que as coisas estão mais difíceis, só isso._

_- Claro que não – disse Parkinson. - Acabou a aposta, dá o dinheiro pro Blaise de uma vez por todas._

_- Você está louca, eu nunca perco uma aposta – disse Draco sorridente. - E ordeno que você não se meta nos meus assuntos_

_Logo depois disso deixou Pansy com a palavra na boca e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, onde não pôde deixar de imaginar os lábios de certa castanha sobre os seus, e também não pôde deixar de sentir um friozinho na barriga ao se lembrar daquilo._

_Enquanto isso em outro quarto bem longe dali aquela castanha que não desaparecia da mente do loiro dormia pacificamente depois de ter chorado durante muito tempo._

_Hermione estava tendo um sonho muito estranho, com um bonito garoto de cabelos negros, aquele que havia visto tocar piano enquanto cantava a estranha canção que a encheu de sentimento. Mas o estranho era que sentia que conhecia aquele garoto, ela já havia visto aqueles olhos negros, ela já havia sentido aquele olhar penetrando cada poro de sua pele... Mas não se lembrava onde._

**4. Guerra!! Duelo?? .-**

**::book::**

'**Alcanzando una estrella'**

Por: Tom Riddle

_Capitulo IV_

Uma longa noite foi para Draco... Era sua segunda noite em Hogwarts SM e não tinha conseguido dormir quase nada, por quê? Porque o imbecil ficou a noite se lembrando do "beijo" que deu em Granger.

Mas ele não era estúpido, sabia perfeitamente que aquilo que estava começando a sentir pela pobretona não era normal... E não deixaria que as coisas saissem dos trilhos, não! Ele era um Malfoy e jamais poderia estar com alguém tão inferior a ele como Granger.

O bom era que Blaise era tão tarado que não havia dado um tempo limite para cumprir a aposta assim que teria até o fim do ano para cumpri-lo e já sabia muito bem o que faria.

Óbvio que sabia, primeira esperaria que passasse um tempo para que Granger esquecesse todo o escândalo de Pansy, e sobretudo para que se esquecesse daquele estúpido beijo... Tinha que pensar com a cabeça fria, ela só lhe serviria para ganhar do estúpido Blaise... Porque um Malfoy jamais perdia uma aposta.

O que iria acontecer seria mais fácil, aparentemente Granger se sentia muito atraida por ele, isso faria tudo mais fácil... Então logo faria a pobretona da Granger se apaixonar por ele e ganharia a aposta. Estava muito confiante, nunca ninguém resistiu a ele e a pobretona não seria a exceção, só esperaria um tempo, a deixaria em paz só por um tempo... E logo faria a estúpida se apaixonar loucamente.

Hermione acordou muito confusa e melancólica... Ao abrir os olhos se lembrou de tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior na velha sala de música e mais lágrimas voltaram a se aglomerar nos seus olhos, se sentiu estúpida, humilhada, Malfoy só havia lhe chamado com um propósito, humilhá-la.

E havia conseguido, e como consegui.u.

Jamais em toda sua vida Hermiona Jean Granger havia se sentido tão humilhada como estava agora.

Primeiro Draco havia marcado com ela um "encontro" na velha sala de música, e a estúpida tinha ido, mesmo sabendo que nada bom ia acontecer naquela reunião, mesmo sabendo graças a Harry que ele não era boa pessoa.

Depois a tinha tratado... Bem, havia sido muito atento com ela e havia demonstrado que tinha sentimentos, porque ao escutá-lo tocar o piano daquela maneira, ela descobriu que Draco Malfoy tinham sim coração.  
E no fim de tudo havia se deixado beijar por ele, estava claro que esse era seu propósito, beijá-la e logo humilhá-la junto a sua namorada grudenta, quem entrou como uma fera para reclamar que ele era seu, pois bem, ela não criaria problemas, e menos ainda por Malfoy.

Sim, já estaca decidido, ela não criaria mais problemas com Malfoy, mesmo que tivesse gostado, porque sim, seria uma grande mentira negar que Malfoy lhe haiva atraido desde que o viu.

Mas ela era bolsista e tinha certeza que se Pansy ou mesmo Malfoy quisessem poderiam tirá-la de Hogwarts... Por isso ela decidiu ficar longe dele, esquecer-lo, simplesmente lhe havia atraido, não estava apaixonada por ele, e nunca ficaria, nunca se apaixonaria por alguém como Malfoy, isso só trazia sofrimento e muitos problemas.

Por outro lado não podia tirar de sua cabeça o garoto de sua visão na sala de música, aquele que tocava o piano junto da ruiva, aquele com quem tinha sonhado a noite interia, aquele com aquele olhar tão penetrante e asfixiante, tão duro e terno... Simplesmente não podia esquecer-lo.

Mas descubriria quem era, porque ela o conhecia, sem dúvidas o conhecia, só não conseguia se lembrar bem, mas ela já havia visto aqueles olhos, já havia os visto.

Assim passou o resto do dia, sem contratempos, "normal" se fosse possível usar aquela palavra em um colégio como Hogwats onde nada era completamente normal.

Assim passaram o resto dos dias, da semana, do mês... Um mês onde tudo ia robre rodas, Draco e Hermione se evitavam o mais possível, não haviam se falado desde aquela noite e aparentemente ele continuava com Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione esteve junto a seus amigos quase todo o mês tentando convencer Ginny a não ir na velha sala de música, conseguindo deixar passar a primeira Lua cheia, na qual tudo saiu bem e nenhum espirito ondenado decidiu tocar o velho piano.  
Mas Ginny lhes havia feito prometer que iriam na próxima Lua cheia, ainda que visivelmente Ron já tivesse um plano para convencer a sua irmãzinha do contrário.

Hermione não havia contado nada a ninguém mas já fazia algumas semanas que tinha começado a ter aulas "particulares" com Snape.

Nem ela mesma podia acreditar mas o professor Severus Snape se ofereceu a ajudar-la com seus pequenos problemas de vocalização e afinação e claro que ela não iria negar.

Então tinha aulas todas quintas a noite, e diferente do Harry lhe dizia ela descubriu que ele tinha uma grande paixão por sua carreira e por isso era tão bom.  
E mesmo que não falassem de coisas pessoais, Hermione não pôde evitar de se dar conta que seu professor escondia algo muito doloroso em seu interior, mas preferiu não lhe perguntar nada... Por hora.

- Todos alunos do primeiro ano devem ir ao auditório, repito, todos alunos do primeiro ano devem ir ao auditório.

Todos alunos que nesse momento estavam em sua hora livre se surpreenderam muito já que o auditório era um ambiente única e exclusivamente utilizado para os eventos mais importantes de Hogwarts, sendo o mais conhecido o "debut" dos alunos do quinto ano, o que sem dúvidas todos chegariam a bebutar em frente das mais importantes autoridades e empresas do país.

- Es... Escutarão – gaguejou Ron entusiasmado pelo o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- É muito estranho, jamais utilizam o auditório, só para o "debut" do pessoal do quinto ano – disse Harry.

- Você tem razão – apoiou Ginny. - Para que nos querem lá?

- É melhor nós irmos e assim descubrir – disse Hermione que até o momento tinha se mantido fora da conversa dos seus amigos,

- Sim...Sim... Sim, vamos rápido – falou Ron muito emocionado enquanto começava a andar em direção do auditório.

Ao chegar no auditório de deram conta que todos alunos do primeiro ano das quatro casas se encontravam do lado de fora do auditório.

- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Harry.

- Parece que fizeram uma piada com a gente – respondeu Hermione ao ver as portas do auditório fechadas.

Mas nem bem acabou de dizer aquilo as portas do grande auditório se abriram, saindo destas a pessoa menos esperada.

- Professor Snape – disse Hermione ao reconhecer seu professor.

- Senhorita Granger – e sem dizer mais nada Severus se foi dali deixando a todos muito desconcertados.

- Podem entrar – anunciou uma voz de dentro do auditório.

Os alunos não esperaram e entraram o mais rápido possível no lugar, tirando alguns Slytherin que esperaram até que todos estrassem para poder entrar, entre eles Draco Malfoy.

- Sirius! - Exclamou Harry ao ver seu padrinho dentro do auditório.

- Professor Black – comprimentou Ginny.

- Nada de professor Black, já lhes disse para me chamar de Sirius e ponto final – sentenciou o professor de canto.

- Sirius – aceitou Ginny por fim. - Para que nos chamou?

- Que impacientes... Bom, eu decidi fazer uma dinâmica com vocês – contou alegre. - Lembrem-se que além de seu professor de Canto sou seu conselheiro e encarregado de ver seus procedimentos musicais em Hogwarts.

Isso estava certo, em Hogwarts cada ano desde o primeiro até o quinto tinham um professor encarregado de verifcar seus avanços dentro da escola. Curiosamente Sirius era o do primeiro ano, e estava claro que se divertiria muito com aqueles jovens.

Mas estamos em nossa hora livre – disse Theodore Nott que aparentemente não estava nada contente com a idéia de sacrificar sua hora livre por uma estúpida dinâmica.

- Isso é verdade, mas não encontrei outra hora onde todos estivessem livres – respondeu com um grande sorriso. - Mas não se preocupe, não vou obrigar ninguém a ficar, se desejar pode se retirar... Não penso em dar notas por isso. Isso vale para todos.

Vários alunos em sua maioria Slytherin estavam dispostos a abandonar o auditório, estava claro que eles não fariam uma estúpida dinâmica, e muito menos com os alunos das outras casas.

- Mas, quem disse que certamente daria notas para a dinâmica foi Severus Snape – acrescentou divertido ao ver como os alunos se detiveream em sua marcha e ficavam no auditório.

- Isso é verdade? - Sussurrou Harry para que só seu padrinho ouvisse.

- Sim, foi para isso que ele veio por alguns instantes – respondeu.

- Bem, vamos fazer isso de uma vez! - Exclamou Blaise Zabini irritado.

- Tranqüilos garotos, a paciência é uma grande virtude – disse Sirius. - Bom, como já devem ter dado conta eu pedi emprestado o auditório para Albus, porque em uma sala normal não caberiam todos.

Foi a melhor idéia que pôde ter tido Sirius, imagina sessenta alunos em uma única sala... Cada casa tinha quinze alunos e ao reunir a todos pode ser visto a quantidade.

- Perguntaram em que consiste a dinâmica? - Perguntou com seu casual sorriso. - Vou descrevê-la em uma só palavra... "Guerra".

Não é necessário dizer que a expressão no rosto de todos alunos era de puro desconcerto.

- É mais simples do que vocês pensam – falou ao ver suas caras. - Só se trata de uma pequena guerra entra casas, é claro que falo de uma guerra musical.

- Só teremos que cantar? - Ali o único entusiasmado era Ron, que não haiva perdido seu sorriso desde que havia visto pela primeira vez o auditório.

- Cantar, cantar, cantar... É a única coisa que pensam? - Perguntou Sirius irritado.

- Sim! - E a resposta foi unânime, coisa que alegrou o professor, depois de tudo ele amava fazer isso e que seus alunos compartilhassem isso o enchia de felicidade. Mesmo que não mostrasse.

- Bom, eu prefiro dançar – respondeu Ginny sincera.

- E eu tocar um bom instrumento – apoiou Nott.

- Isso, isso é o que vão fazer, disso se trata a dinâmica – explicou Sirius, mas ao ver o rosto confuso de seus alunod proseguiu. - Vocês tem que preparar um número músical.

- E porque simplesmente já não nos disse... Estava me assustando – disse Harry dando em seguida um grande suspiro.

- Bom, sim. Cada casa apresentará um número incluindo música, coreografia e é lógico os vocalistas, terão que se repartir como lhes convenha melhor, mas todos tem que participar.

- Isso é tudo – Hermione estava muito aliviada como o resto dos alunos, todos pensaram que seria algo mais complicado. - E para quando?

- Dentro de dez minutos começaremos.

- QUE?!! - O grito proferido por todos os alunos conseguiu pertubar o risonho professor de canto.

- O que tem de mal? Pensei que todos estavam contentes – disse Sirius ainda perturbado.

- Não podemos fazer um número em dez minutos – disse Hermione mantendo a calma.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa, por isso decidi que a guerra será entre casas – explicou.

- Como? - Perguntou Pansy.

- Sim, no começo pensei em fazer uma guerra de homens contra mulheres... Mas logo me dei conta que não podiam armar um número com tantas pessoas em dez minutos, por isso decidi fazer entre casas – disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- E foi a melhor coisa que você fez – apoiou Ron com certa cumplicidade.

- Por que você diz isso? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Mione, é óbvio que se a guerra tivesse sido entre homens e mulheres vocês não iriam ter conseguido nem metade no número – lhe disse como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos. Coisa que causou muitas gargalhadas entre os garotos do sexo masculino.

- Não acho que vocês conseguiriam ter feito melhor, ruivo – disse Pansy enquanto ficava do lado de Hermione.

Draco estranhou muito mas logo pensou que era só camaradagem feminina ou algo assim, porque decidiu que também devia defender os de seu sexo, mesmo que estivessem Weasley e Potter desse lado.

- Querida, não vamos discutir o óbvio – Hermione sentiu uma grande pressão no peito ao ouvir a forma tão carinhosa como Draco chamava Pansy, mas decidiu ignorar-la para continuar escutando as idiotices de Malfoy. - Todos sabemos que vocês não fariam um número em dez minutos sem nós.

- A única coisa óbvia Malfoy é que se a "guerra" tivesse sido de homens e mulheres vocês teriam perdido – disse Ginny muito brava.

- A única coisa óbvia bombom é que vocês não podem fazer nada sem a gente – falou um convencido Blaise.

- Isso é machismo – disse Luna Lovegood muito serena mas com uma cara de poucos amigos para com os homens.

- E não negamos – agregou Theodore Nott.

- Idiotas – disse outra garota de Ravenclaw.

- Teimosas – disse um Hufflepuff.

- Crianças – sussurrou uma garota de Gryffindor.

E os insultos e reclamações de um sexo ao outro não esperaram nada para começar, isso na realidade parecia uma guerra e Sirius estava absorto na batalha que estava acontecendo debaixo de seus próprios olhos.

Por um momento, como era costume de Sirius, lhe pareceu muito graciosa a situação, mas agora já estava saindo dos trilhos... As garotas tinham formado uma barreira em frente dos homens e não paravam de proferir insultos, isso estava indo muito longe... Ainda que a Albus lhe parecesse encantador ver seus alunos juntos, as quatro casas unidas com um só fim, destruir os do sexo oposto.

- GAROTOS! Tenho a solução perfeita para seu pequeno... Probleminha – disse Sirius pondo fim a todos os insultos que se escutaram dentro e fora do auditório.

- Eu também tenho a solução perfeita! - Exclamou Draco ardendo em pura lava de furia.

- Bom, eu também tenho uma muito boa solução! - Disse Hermione igual ou mais brava que o loiro.

- Sim, o que eu ia dizer... A solução é... - Mas Sirius não pôde terminar pelo grande grito que seguramente foi ouvido em todos os lugares de Hogwarts.

- GUERRA!! - Foi o que gritaram todos os alunos do primeiro ano de Hogwarts, que aparentemente haviam liberado mais hormônios do que o necessário e estavam muito mais entusiasmados do que o esperado com a "simples" dinâmica de Sirius que certamente agora era pessoal.

- Vocês que disseram – concedeu Sirius ao ver que todos alunos lhe haviam tirado a plavra da boca. - Tem quinze minutos para se preparar.

- Sim, será melhor que lhes de quinze minutos para que pelo menos terminem seu número – disse Ron muito divertido por deixar as irritadas garotas que não paravam de assassiná-lo com o olhar.

- Dez minutos para ambos grupos! - Gritou Ginny a ponto de explodir de tanta cólera.

- Se assim vocês querem... - Mas ninguém escutou o que Sirius disse, já que ambos grupos se encontravam reunidos nos extremos opostos do auditório, cada um falando da estratégia que deviam utilizar para ganhar da equipe contrária.

- Bem garotas, o que temos? - Pansy foi a primeira a falar dentro do grupo feminino.

- Erh... Luna, Hermione e você são as que tem a melhor voz, acho que vocês devem ser as vocalistas – disse Ginny muito emocionada, tudo era tão misterioso e estratégico que parecia uma verdadeira guerra.

- Ginny você também tem uma boa voz – disse Luna lembrando que sua amiga tinha outro talento além de dançar.

- Sim, mas não tão boa quanto a de vocês – disse com pena.

- Bom, então nós quatro vamos cantar e as demais fazem coro – sentenciou Pansy com um grande sorriso. - Agora temos que escolher uma música.

- Uma que tenha tons médios, que se acomode a voz de todas – disse Hermione pensativa e ingênua.

- Por Deus Hermione... Os homens nunca jogam limpo, assim que nós também não o faremos – disse Pansy com um sorriso malicioso.

- Como você está tão segura? - Perguntou Ginny.

- Porque são homens – disse como se fosse algo óbvio. - Além disso Draco está ali e ele fará de tudo para ganhar.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Bem garotos, o que temos? - Perguntou Blaise a seus camardas.

- Harry, Ron, Draco, você e eu seremos os vocalistas – respondeu Nott.

- Que música vamos cantar? - Perguntou Draco. - Tenho certeza que ela não vão jogar limpo porque nós o faremos?

- Por que você está tão seguro? - Perguntou Harry.

- Porque são mulhere... Além disso Pansy está ali e ela não deixará ser vencida tão facilmente.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Garotas, calma... Tenho a solução perfeita para ganhar deles – disse Pansy.

- Qual? - Perguntou Luna.

- Nós temos que extorquir o juiz – todas as garotas sorriram maliciosamente sabendo a que ela se referia, todas exceto Hermione.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Só tem uma forma para ganhar delas – anunciou Draco.

- E essa seria...? - Perguntoi Nott confuso.

- Só tem um juiz... E se queremos ganhar de verdade teramos que comprá-lo – Draco mostrou seu grande sorriso que assustou alguns mas incentivou outros.

- Não acho que Sirius seja muito fácil de comprar – sugeriu um duvidoso Harry.

- Não o compraremos com dinheiro – respondeu Nott que tinha entendido a sugestão de Draco.

- Então? - Perguntou Blaise.

- Bom, Sirius é um homem... E isso dá mais pontos a nosso favor, só temos que escolher a canção certa para recordá-lo e saber que somos os únicos ganhadores – repsondeu Draco animado e divertido.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Você está louca! - Gritou Hermione para logo tapar a boca muito envergonhada por ter gritado tão alto.

- É lógico que não – respondeu Pansy. - Só que Sirius tem um ponto fraco e é óbvio que nós vamos nos aproveitar.

- Um ponto fraco? Qual? - Perguntou a ruiva.

- É um homem...

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ficaram os seguintes oito minutos restantes criando e buscando uma forma mais conveniente de ganhar do sexo oposto e a cada minuto se sentiam mais confiantes que no anterior.

- TEMPO!! - Gritou Sirius interrompendo cada grupo.

Todos os alunos se aproximaram de Sirius que como sempre estava com um grande sorriso. Mas os garotos levaram uma grande surpresa ao darse conta que as garotas tinha grandes capas que cobriam suas "vestimentas" e além disso estavam maquiadas... Não era necessário dizer que se sentiram muito estúpidos por estar com o uniforme do colégio.

- Sirius está proibido que usem roupas a parte do uniforme, além disso não está permitido usar tanta maquilagem no colégio – reclamou Blaise.

- Olha Blaise, ninguém disse isso em nenhum momento, portanto está permitido – mostrou Pansy sentindo-se triunfante desde já.

- Além disso na GUERRA e no amor tudo vale – adicionou Ginny divertida pelos gestos de fúria que os garotos faziam.

- Elas tem razão – disse Sirius – E é melhor que parem de brigar e decidir quem começará.

- As damas primeiro – cedeu Harry.

- Claro, assim verão o que é um verdaderiro show – falou Luna enquanto junto as demais ocupavam seus respectivos lugares no palco,

Um grupo de mais ou menos dez meninas se dirigiram à seção onde se encontravam os instrumentos enquanto as demais ficavam em seus lugares de costas para os garotos e portanto ao juiz e professor.

- Acho que não vou conseguir fazer isso – disse Hermione muito nervosa e coberta excessivamente de maquilagem.

- Sim, você pode! - Gritou-lhe baixinho Pansy. - Pensa... Em um garoto que você goste, em Draco!

E a castanha ficou boquiaberta ao ouvir aquilo sair da boca de Pansy com tanta naturalidade. Mas não pôde responder já que Ginny estava a ponto de dar a ordem para que a música começasse a tocar.

**1.**

**¡ah!** - ah!**  
¡ooo!** - ooh!**  
¡ah!** - ah!

Nem bem comelou a tocar a música todas as garotas retiraram suas capas mostrando um bonito vestido negro que chegava até o início da coxa e logo caiam franjas, cortesia de Pansy, que combinavam perfeitamente com uns sapatos também pretos de salto agulha.

**when marimba rhythms start to play –** quando a rumba começa a tocar  
**dance with me, make me sway –** dança comigo, me faz balançar  
**like a lazy ocean hugs the shore –** como um preguiçoso oceano abraça a costa  
**hold me close, sway me more –** me abraça firme, me faz balançar mais

Pansy começou a cantar com aquela sensualidade que todos haviam visto no dia da seleção, cantava sensualmente enquanto segurava o microfone com uma segunrança única dela, e ainda todos aqueles movimentos sensuais que só tinham um propósito, Sirius.

**like a flower bending in the breeze** – como uma flor que dobra na brisa  
**bend with me, sway with ease** – dobre comigo, balance com facilidade  
**when we dance you have a way with me** – quando nós dançamos você tem um jeito comigo  
**stay with me, sway with me** – fique comigo, balance comigo

Ginny seguiu com o mesmo tom sensual e aqueles movimentos da coreografia improvisada que ela mesmo tinha cirado... A ruiva se deu conta que todos os homens e sobretudo sua presa máxima e único objetivo estavam babando ao ver-las assim.

"_Conseguimos"_ pensou confiante enquanto sorria satisfeita.

**other dancers may be on the floor** – outros dançarinos podem estar na pista  
**dear, but my eyes will see only you** – querido, mas meus olhos irão ver só você  
**only you have that magic technique** – só você tem a técnica mágica  
**when we sway I go weak** – quando nós balançamos eu fico fraca

Ainda se sabia de onde havia saido tudo aquilo, mas estava fazendo, Hermione Grangger estava transboradndo sensualidade no palco e Pansy sorriu ao ver-la, era única, talvez pudesse até competir com ela e sobretudo estava fazendo isso, tinha deixado-os loucos, não só Sirius, a quase todos os homens ali presentes.

**I can hear the sounds of violins** – eu posso ouvir o som dos violinos  
**long before it begins** – muito antes disso começar  
**make me thrill as only you know how** – me faça vibrar como só você sabe  
**sway me smooth, sway me now** – me balance suavemente, me balance agora

Luna era outra coisa, doce e sensual de uma só vez, algo muito embriagante para qualquer homem... E se não acreditar em mim pergunte a Theodore Nott que não parava de lhe olhar.

**sway me, make me** – me balance, me leve  
**thrill me, hold me** – me faça vibrar, me segure  
**bend me, ease me** – me dobre, me alivie

**you have a way with me!** - você tem um modo comigo!

Assim as garotas começaram aquela pequena coreografia improvisada, sensualmente avançaram até eles, mas antes de chegar giraram sobre os calcanhares conseguindo fazer com que o vestido se levantasse um pouco deixando ver algo que os garotos preferiam não ter visto já que seus latidos aumentaram consideravelmente.

Draco estava a um triz de ter um colapso, isso era muito para ele, Hermione e Pansy juntas dançando assim era uma muito cruel tortura mas ainda assim o melhor presente que pôde desejar.

**other dancers may be on the floor** – outros dançarinos podem estar na pista  
**dear, but my eyes will see only you** – querido, mas meus olhos irão ver só você  
**only you have that magic technique** – só você tem a técnica mágica  
**when we sway I go weak** – quando nós balançamos eu fico fraca

**I go weak** – eu fico fraca

**go weak** – fico fraca

- Você tinha razão – disse Blaise com o mesmo entusiamo dos outros – Elas... Jogaram sujo.

- Era óbvio que fariam isso – disse Draco para logo mostra um Sirius muito concentrado no número. - E parecem que consehuiram seu objetivo.

- Ainda falta a gente se apresentar – disse Nott. - E tenho uma idéia genial.

**make me thrill as only you know how** – me faça vibrar como só você sabe  
**sway me smooth, sway me now** – me balance suavemente, me balance agora

**make me thrill as only you know how** – me faça vibrar como só você sabe  
**sway me smooth, sway me now** – me balance suavemente, me balance agora

**sway me** – me balance  
**sway me** – me balance  
**sway me now!! **- me balance agora

Hermione terminou de cantar com aquele ar sensual que nem ela mesma sabia que tinha e quando todas acabaram e viram seu pequeno público se supreenderam muito.

Nele só estava um sorridente e bobo Sirius aplaudindo como uma criança pequena depois de ver um show do Barney, enquanto não havia nenhum rastro dos garotos.

- Parece que se deram conta que não ganhariam e fujiram – assinalou Pansy orgulhosa de sua apresentação sorrindo com Hermione como se fosse amigas de toda uma vida.

- Não fique tão segura – disse Ron que apareceu às suas costas e lhe arrancou o microfone de suas mãos. - Me permita.

- Obrigado – disse Draco logo depois de fazer a mesma coisa com Hermione.

E as garotas estiveram a ponto de reclamar a falta de educação por aqueles seres chamados homens quando o forte som de uma bateria e um violino tocando juntos encheu todo o auditório.

**2.**

Era óbvio o que estavam fazendo, já estavam comçando seu número, aparentemente eles também tinham improvisado o vestuário já que todos estavam com a camisa do uniforme para fora das calças, a gravata afrouxada e os três primeiros botões estavam evidentemente abertos.  
As garotas estavam dispostas a sair do palco para o deixar livre, mas eles não deixaram, tudo dava a entender que elas também eram parte de seu Show.

**Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho y –** você pode arrancar meu coração do peito**  
Convertir en murmullo tenue mi voz, **- convertir minha voz em um tênue murmúrio**  
Reducir toda una vida solo a un renglón –** reduzir toda uma vida a só uma linha

Começou Ron com uma voz de paquera enquanto cantava essa pequena estrofe a Pansy que estava muito brava e ficou mais ainda quando viu que o ruivo piscava o olho para ela.

**Puedes sobre mi dar opinión sesgada o –** pode dar opnião sarcástica sobre mim ou**  
criticar mi oficio que no es porvenir –** criticar meu trabalho que não tem futuro**  
que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación –** que alimenta a fogueira da imaginação

Harry seguiu seu amigo e camarada cantando com o mesmo tom de voz de Ron para Ginny enquanto se atrevia acaricar sua mandíbula que estava levemente caida com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

**O puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo –** ou pode a chuva cair sobre o céu**  
Que el mar, confundido, vaya a un río a morir –** que o mar, confuso, vá a um rio morrer**  
Que en la noche cante el gallo a la mañana –** que de noite cante o galo da manhã**  
Que con las animas se fue a divertir –** que com as almas foi se divertir

Luna estava vermelha mas diferente das garotas essa cor não se devia ao fato de estar furiosa e sim a vergonha que estava sentindo ao escutar como Theodore Nott cantava bem perto do seu ouvido aquela pequena estrofe que lhe pareceu a mais longa do mundo.

**Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel –** vivo com a paixão a flor da pele**  
Entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar –** entre estrofes encontrarás meu lar**  
Ella espera que regrese –** ela espera que volte**  
Y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz –** e enquanto guardo seus beijos e sua voz**  
En mi corazón –** no meu coração

Draco não podia ficar para trás porque teve a mesma atitude que os outros com a primeira mulher que cruzou o seu caminho, mas para seu pesar essa mulher era Hermione.

"_Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo"_ pensou antes de chegar mais perto da garota e agarrar sua cintura da forma mais descarada possível enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido as três últimas palavras da estrofe.

**Busco en el camino todas las respuestas –** busco no caminho todas as respostas**  
Y me he dado cuenta que están en mí –** e me dei conta que estão em mim**  
Comunicador de sueños quiero ser... –** comunicador de sonhos quero ser...

Blaise também seguiu seus camaradas irritando e paquerando uma garota que cruzou seu caminho.

**Músico soy, músico seré –** músico sou, músico serei**  
Conductor de sensaciones a tu piel –** condutor de sensações à sua pele**  
Fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción –** fabrico memórias que você liga com nostalgia a minha canção

**Jamás podre dejarla –** jamais poderei deixá-la**  
Mi vida es una canción –** minha vida é uma canção**  
Soy escultor del alma –** sou escultor da alma**  
Soy músico y amo en clave de sol –** sou músico e amo em clave de Sol**  
Hasta que aguante mi voz –** até que agüente minha voz

Terminou de cantar Draco com Harry e escutaram a harmoniosa melodia que estava sendo tocada por uns de seus "camaradas" e sorriram triunfantes ao saber que nada poderia ganhar o que vinha a seguir.

Surpreendentemente a harmoniosa melodia foi substituida por um som mortalmente fabuloso que emitia a guitarra que estava sendo tocada com muita maestria por Ron Weasley.

As garotas souberam nesse momento que tinham perdido, nada podia ganhar Ron quando ele tocava guitarra, nem Pansy com sua sensualidade, nem Hermione com sua espetacular voz, nem Ginny com seus incríveis passos de dança, porque quando se tratava de tocar guitarra, Ron era único.

**Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores que en tu ciudad –** estamos loucos de atar, somos trovadores que na sua cidade**  
damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad –** damos pinceladas de cor à sua cinza realidade**  
Somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros –** somos metade cavalheiros, metade boêmios e enganadores**  
no somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebé (x2) –** não somos o que um pai quer para sua filhinha bebê (x2)

Começaram a cantar todos os homens em um efusivo abraço grupal enquanto ficavam em frente as garotas em uma grande barreira e Sirius também se juntou cantando a canção junto aos demias garotos.

**Hasta que el cuerpo aguante –** até que o corpo agüente**  
Hasta que quiera mi voz –** até que queira minha voz**  
Hasta que el cuerpo aguante –** até que o corpo agüente **  
Seguire viviendo tal como soy –** continuarei vivendo como sou

Era evidente que os homens tinham vencido, mas é claro que eles não iam perder a oportunidade de jogar isso na cara de suas rivais.

- Então Sirius, quem ganhou? - Perguntou Ron vacilante.

- Bom, indiscutivelmente vocês – respondeu anda temeroso pela reação das meninas.

- Isso era óbvio, você é homem então está do lado deles – disse Pansy muito brava pela derrota.

- Melhor aceitar que PERDERAM – gritou Blaise com um sorrido envaidecido no rosto.

- Bom sim, ganharam uma batalha... Mas não a guerra – falou Ginny com certa maldade nos olhos.

- Quando quiser preciosa – respondeu Nott.

- Ganharam agora, mas lhes asseguro que a revanche está muito próxima – disse Hermione terminando a discução e saindo junto de Pansy e das demais garotas do auditório.

- A guerra ainda continua! - Gritou Pansy antes de desaparecer pela porta.

- Uuuuui, olha como estou tremendo – brincou Draco feliz por demonstrar que os homens apesar de tudo são muito melhores que as mulheres. Ou isso é o que ele pensa!

- Acho que a dinâmica terminou – Sirius que havia um momento estava muito contente cantando com seus camaradas agora se sentia temeroso pelas conseqüências que podia trazer aquela declaração de guerra por parte das garotas...

Mas a revanche esperaria, porque já havia passadouma semana e tudo estava como antes, Draco com Pansy odiando os Gryffindors e Ron, Hermione, Harry e Ginny inseparáveis como sempre.

Dias mais tarde Hermione que estava muito nervosa com o assunto da prova final de Snape saia da velha sala de música, havia descuberto que era o melhor lugar de toda Hogwarts para poder se sentir tranqüila e compor (além disso lhe lembrava muito o garoto que "imaginou" ali mesmo dias atrás)... Pena que até agora não tinha avançado muito com sua música.  
Era muito tarde e estava caminhando para seu dormitório por um dos corredores mais transitados de Hogwarts quando sentiu que alguém segurava seu braço, detendo sua caminhada.

- Por que tão sozinha Granger? - Perguntou Draco que para sua grande sorte haiva topado com "sua presa".

- Com licença... Por favor – pediu ao ver que o loiro impedia seu caminho.

- Vamos, ainda está brava pela outra vez – afirmou em vez de perguntar.

- Com licença – voltou a falar a castanha mais irritada que antes.

- Granger só para que você saiba, Pansy fez aquilo para te incomodar – explicou rezando para que a idiota acreditasse.

- Não me importa, me deixa passar por favor – disse em uma espécie de súplica que causou muita contradição em Draco.

- Está me pedindo ou está suplicando? - Perguntou divertido pela reação de Hermione.

- Desaparece do meu caminho.

- Não gosto da sua atitude, pensava que você era mais... Dócil – aquela paquera nos olhos de Draco irritou muito a castanha.

"_Como é possível que ele esteja de paquera comigo tendo uma namorada que quase me matou alguns dias atrás por estar perto dele?"_ Se perguntou ainda irritada.

- Malfoy... O que você quer? - Perguntou já cansada do assunto.

- Só conversar com você – respondeu com aquele sorriso sedutor com que já tinha ganhado várias conquistas.

- De verdade, me diz o que você quer e vai embora.

- Tem certeza? Você podia não gostar- disse enquanto em seus olhos acinzentados surgiu um brilho nada alentador.

- D-diga.

- Melhor te mostrar.

- O que você...?! - Mas nãp pôde terminar de formular sua pergunta já que as ageis mãos de Draco tinha se movido para sua cintura levando seu pequeno corpo até o dele.

O corredor estava cheio de alunos, na sua maioria do primeiro ano, mas isso não foi um impedimento para que Draco unisse seus ansiosos lábios nos doces de Hermione que no início se surpreendeu pela atitude do loiro.  
Definitivamente o beijo durou muito mais do que na vez anterior, e Draco soube que lhe custaria muito mais esquecer aquele beijo do que o outro, enquanto Hermione que em um momento pensou em não lhe corresponder, se viu segundos depois seguindo aquele excitante jogo do loiro.

Seus lábios e suas língüas se encontravam em uma luta na qual nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ficar para trás, mas se encontravam em uma doce e embriagante dança que eles não queriam que acabasse.

- E justo agora que estava começando a gostar de você – aquela voz, não estava gritando como da última vez, pelo contrário estava muito calma mas eles sabiam bem a quem pertencia e isso foi suficiente para dar por terminada aquela luta e embriagante dança imediatamente.

- Parkinson – sussurrou Hermione o suficiente baixo para que só ela e Draco a ouvissem.

- Granger, juro que quase estive a ponto de me deixar ser enganada com essa sua faceta de santa – era surpreendente mas ao invés de fazer um escândalo Pansy pela primeira vez falava como uma pessoa civilizada.

- Pansy, melhor você sair daqui – sugeriu Draco que não confiava muito nos bons modos de sua namorada com Hermione.

- Não Draco, eu não vou sair daqui sem dizer a... Ela o motivo pelo qual você a beijava – foi surpreendente a mudança de expressão de Draco ao ouvir isso.

- Pansy, vai embora agora mesmo se você não quiser que eu faça algo que você não gostaria – ameaçou furioso.  
- Do que você está falando? - Perguntou Hermione agora curiosa pelo que a outra garota havia dito.

- Que Draco só está atrás de você por que...

- Cala a boca – interrompeu Draco com um grande grito que chamou a atenção de todos os alunos que segundos depois começaram a se aproximar para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Parkinson, me diz! - Exigiu a castanha ao ver que o loiro não queria que Pansy falasse.

- Por que pobretona? - Perguntou agora mais cosciente que se disesse algo Draco era capaz de qualquer coisa.

- Pára de me insultar!! O fato de eu ser bolsista e vocês serem pessoas com dinheiro não significa que vocês sejam melhores que eu! - Gritou o mais alto que conseguia.

- É lógico que nos faz melhores – gritou Pansy da mesma forma. - Ou por acaso não se deu conta que não basta ter talento para ser alguém famoso na vida... É necessário PO-DER.  
- Você está muito enganada! E eu vou te mostrar – disse muito decidida e convencida de suas palavras.

- Duelo! Duelo! Duelo! Duelo! - As exclamações dos curiosos que tinham se reunido para escutar a briga interromperam os gritos das duas garotas.

- O que você diz Granger, te desafio a um duelo. Aceita? - Perguntou Pansy divertida pela situação.

- É óbvio que aceito Parkinson – respondeu. - Quando você quiser.

- Em cinco minutos no auditório de Hogwarts – disse Pansy.

- Parkinson é preciso pedir permissão para entrar no auditório, e sinceramente não acredito que eles nos dêem.

- Medo de quebrar as regras, Granger? - Perguntou Pansy com um grande sorriso.

- Não quero que me castiguem por um estúpido duelo que desde já sei que vou ganhar – respondeu a castanha.

- Isso veremos, em cinco minutos no auditório – sentenciou e logo saiu furiosa.

- Você não tem que fazer isso – sugeriu Draco que pela primeira vez falava desde o início da briga entre as garotas.

- Vou fazer – respondeu. - Porque quero fazer.

- Granger eu sei que você vai fazer isso por mim e...

- Morre! - Interrompeu-lhe para logo sair do corredor deixando Draco sozinho, confuso e humilhado.

Hermione passou por todo o caminho até o auditório analizando por que diabos ela tinha aceitado o duelo, em Hogwarts era comum resolver conflitos com "duelos de canto"... O problema era que o ganhador do duelo tinha o benefício de ordenar qualquer coisa ao perdedor, até mesmo que deixasse a escola. E era mais que óbvio que era isso que faria Pansy.  
- Hermioe Jean Granger me diz que não é verdade – reclamou Harry muito alterado enquanto corria de encontro a sua melhor amiga junto dos gêmeos Weasley.

- O quê? - Perguntou fazendo-se de desentedida.

- Que você vai ter um duelo com Pansy Parkinson – respondeu Ron tão preocupado quanto Harry.

- No auditório! - Repreendeu Ginny muito brava. - Você save que podiam te expulsar se você entrar lá sem a permissão do diretos, isso se Parkinson não ganhar o duelo e mandar que você largue Hogwarts.

- Isso não vai acontecer – respondeu.

- Como você tem tanta certeza – perguntou Ginny nervosa. - Bom, a que horas é o duelo?

- Em dois minutos.

- Vamos, se não quiser fazer com que Parkinson pense que você desistiu – sugeriu Ron.

- Sim, vamos – disse Harry enquanto junto a seus inseparáveis amigos acompanhavam Hermione ao auditório.

Entrar no auditório foi caótico, alguns garotos de Ravenclaw subiram por uma janela muito alta para poder abrir a porta por dentro enquanto as duelistas se preparavam mentalmente para o que iam fazer.

Já dentro do auditório e com quase todo o primeiro e segundo ano de Hogwarts de testemunhas resolveram começar o duelo.

Alguns garotos se ofereceram para tocar as músicas para que tanto Pansy quanto Hermione as cantassem enquanto os outros se acomodavam para o grande espetáculo.

Era óbvio que Draco Malfoy estava na primeira fila ansioso para saber o resultado de um dos primeiros duelos do ano, internamente e ainda sem saber porque rezava para que a ganhadora fosse Hermione.

Depois de alguns minutos nos quais Theodore Nott se ofereceu com apresentador do duelo junto de Blaise Zabini o esperado duelo começou, depois de uma intensa briga entre as duelistas para escolher quem seria a primeira a se apresentar se decidiu que Pansy seria a primeira.

- Já sabem que o único jurado aqui é o público então escutam bem antes de escolher a sua favorita – dizia Blaise muito animado por ser um dos apresentadores.

- Pansy Parkinson será a primeira duelista a se apresentar e... Sim, já está pronta – anunciou Nott causando grande euforia entre os alunos presentes.

- Com vocês Pansy Parkinson – disseram ao mesmo tempo os dois Slytherin.

**3.**

Pansy Parkinson saiu ao palco muito confiante e com movimentos muito felinos acompanhados do sensual som dos instrumentos que começaram a ser tocados.

**Quisiera que me dijeras –** queria que você me dissesse

**Una y otra vez –** uma vez ou outra

**te quiero baby te quiero –** te quero, baby te quero

**y siempre te querré –** e sempre vou querer

**con esa lengua extranjera –** com essa língua extrangeira

**Que me ablanda las piernas –** que faz minhas pernas se amolecerem

Pansy cantava como sempre: sensual e segura, mas havia algo em sua voz que diferenciava em muito das suas apresentações anteriores.

Ninguém entendia a razão daquele tom de súplica na voz de Pansy, ninguém exceto a pessoa a quem ela estava cantando, Draco Malfoy.

**Que tienes boca de azúcar –** que você tem boca de açúcar

**Eso ya lo se –** isso eu sei

**Que besas con quemaduras –** que beija com queimaduras

**De veneno y miel –** de veneno e mel

**Que me has cambiado no hay duda –** que me mudou não há dúvida

**Sé también y me gusta –** sei que também gosta

**Por eso voy a ser –** por isso vou a ser

**por ti, por ti, por ti –** por você, por você, por você

**Eternamente Bella, Bella –** eternamente Bela, Bela

**Con un hechizo de gitana –** com um feitiço de cigana

**Seré la princesa encantada –** serei a princesa encantada

**Que te amara por siempre –** que te amará para sempre

**Desesperadamente, desesperadamente –** desesperadamente, desesperadamente

"_Só por você Draco."_ Repetiu enquanto continuava cantando aquela música que lhe caia como um anel no dedo, já que ela tinha mudado por ele, ela havia dado tudo por ele, ela era bonita só para ele, e ela lutaria por seu amor.

**Eternamente Bella, Bella –** eternamente Bela, Bela

**Y en plena noche de la iguana –** e em plena noite da iguana

**Hago un hechizo de gitana –** faço um feitiço de cigana

**Para que sigas siempre –** para que continue sempre

**Desesperadamente, Enamorado de mí –** desesperadamente, apaixonado por mim

**Dispara ya estas dispuesto –** atira já que está disposto

**a morir por mí –** a morrer por mim

**por que te vendes –** por que se vende

**tan caro, dime ya que si –** tão caro, diga-me o que

**tras esos lentes tan negros –** atrás dessas íris tão negras

**que demonios piensas –** que demônios você pensa

**Así es la ruleta rusa échale valor –** assim é a roleta russa te dará valor

**de que te sirven las dudas –** do que servem as dúvidas

**has igual que yo –** faça igual a mim

**si encuentro algo que me gusta –** se encontro algo que gosto

**lo tomo y no me lo pienso –** agarro e não penso

**desde hoy prometo ser –** desde hoje prometo ser

**por ti, por ti, por ti –** por você, por você, por você

Aqueles movimentos sensuais acompanhados da bonita música da Pansy mostravam como ela era fantástica em cima do palco, o público, tanto homens como mulheres estavam encantados com ela e tanto Harry quanto Ron temeram que sua amiga não pudesse ganhar.

**Eternamente Bella, Bella –** eternamente Bela, Bela

**Con un hechizo de gitana –** com um feitiço de cigana

**Seré la princesa encantada –** serei a princesa encantada

**Que te amara por siempre –** que te amará para sempre

**Desesperadamente, desesperadamente –** desesperadamente, desesperadamente

**Eternamente Bella, Bella –** eternamente Bela, Bela

**Y en plena noche de la iguana –** e em plena noite da iguana

**Hago un hechizo de gitana –** faço um feitiço de cigana

**Para que sigas siempre –** para que continue sempre

**Desesperadamente enamorado de mí –** desesperadamente apaixonado por mim

Quando Parkinson terminou sua apresentação piscou um olho sensualmente para Draco que só pôde mostrar aquele sorriso de superioridade ao saber que era tão desejado pela que até agora era sua namorada e melhor amiga.

Os alunos reunidos aplaudiram e assobiaram porque essa foi uma das melhores apresentações até agora em Hogwats e vários já tinham sua preferida escolhida.

- Simplesmente fantástico – dizia Blaise enquanto junto com Theodore subia no palco.

- Mas ainda falta nossa última duelista, ainda nada está definido – anunciava um sorridente Nott.

- Isso mesmo meu querido Theodore, ainda nada está decidio.

- E aparentemente Hermione Granger está pronta para sua apresentação – anunciou Nott.

- Sim, ela já está pronta – confirmou Blaise. - Com vocês...

- Hermione Granger – terminou Theodore enquanto ambos saiam do palco desejando boa sorte a uma nervosa Hermione.

**4.**

A castanha subiu no palco com toda a coragem e dignidade que lhe restava, estava muito nervosa, mas também estava segura de que não estava disposta a perder.

**Por ti respiro otra vez –** por você respiro outra vez

**el amor que ayer no existía en mi –** o amor que ontem não existia em mim

**tu haz logrado llegar –** você conseguiu chegar

**donde jamás ha conocido mi piel –** onde jamais há conhecido minha pele.

O olhava, do mesmo jeito que ele a olhava, já não podia negar, havia uma grande atração entre eles... Notava-se pela forma em que ele a beijava, notava-se pela forma em que ela lhe respondia. Hermione tinha certeza que jamais se apaixonaria por alguém como Draco Malfoy, mas não poidia evitar sentir aquela atração por ele, atração que devia esquecer e fazer desaparecer pelo bem de ambos.

**Cuando escucho tu voz –** quando escuto sua voz

**haces vibrar toda mi emoción –** você faz vibrar toda minha emoção

**Ahora mi corazón ya nunca podrá –** agora meu coração já nunca poderá

**vivir sin tu amor –** viver sem seu amor

Seus olhares se perdiam nos olhos do outro, era inevitável não olhar naqueles olhos cinzas como para ele era impossível não olhar nos seus olhos mel.

**Me he enamorado de ti –** me apaixonei por você

**y mi vida cambió –** e minha vida mudou

**tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor –** seus beijos me fazem sentir o poder do amor

**siente mi corazón –** sinta meu coração

**todo daría por ti –** tudo daria por você

**sólo por ti –** só por você

**sólo por ti –** só por você

Talvez era sua imaginação mas Hermione sentia um olhar profundo percorrer-la enquanto seus olhos se perdiam nos de Malfoy. Sentiu-se estúpida já que seguramente todos os alunos a estavam observando, mas podia jurar que esse olhar era distinto, ali havia alguém lhe observando e a deixava muito nervosa.

**Cuando yo te conocí –** quando te conheci

**juré jamás dejarte ir –** jurei jamais te deixar ir

**ahora mi corazón ya nunca podrá –** agora meu coração já nunca poderá

**vivir sin tu amor –** viver sem seu amor

**Me he enamorado de ti –** me apaixonei por você

**y mi vida cambió –** e minha vida mudou

**tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor –** seus beijos me fazem sentir o poder do amor

**siente mi corazón –** sinta meu coração

**todo daría por ti –** tudo daria por você

Queria parar de olhar para Malfoy para descubrir quem era o intruso que com somente o olhar conseguia deixá-la tão nervosa, mas era impossível... O loiro a havia enfeitiçado impedindo-lhe de olhar para outro lado que não fosse seus olhos acinzentados.

**Me he enamorado de ti –** me apaixonei por você

**y mi vida cambió –** e minha vida mudou

**tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor –** seus beijos me fazem sentir o poder do amor

**siente mi corazón –** sinta meu coração

**mi corazón –** meu coração

**ya nunca podrá vivir sin tu amor –** já nunca poderei viver sem seu amor

Isso não poderia continuar assim, ele não podia lhe controlar desse jeito, Hermione juntou sua coragem enquanto tentava não se desconcetrar da música e dirigiu seu olhar para aquela pessoa que lhe olhava há muito tempo, e foiali que o viu... Com os braços cruzados sobre seu peito, apoiado na entrada do auditório.

**Me he enamorado de ti –** me apaixonei por você

**y mi vida cambió –** e minha vida mudou

**tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor –** seus beijos me fazem sentir o poder do amor

**Siente mi corazón –** sinta meu coração

**todo daría por ti –** tudo daria por você

Não foi capaz de parar sua apresentação, pelo contrário seu olhar a incentivava a continuar cantando melhor que nunca, a não deixar de ver-lo e enquanto fazia isso, a cantar para ele e somente ele.

Draco se incomodou porque Hermione já não lhe olhava, guiou seu olhar para onde ela estava olhando e o que viu lhe infureceu muito mais... Severus Snape, seu padrinho e professor, olhava Hermione como se ela fosse alguma bonita estela e ela lhe respondia com um grande sorriso enquanto cantava, aquele sentimento de fúria que jamais pensou sentir por seu próprio padrinho o tomou conta por completo.

**Mi vida cambió –** minha vida mudou

**el poder del amor –** o poder do amor

Ao terminar de cantar o auditório foi tomado pela mais incrível onda de aplausos que Hermione jamais pensou escutar, mas aquilo não lhe tirava a angústia e o nervosismo por saber que seu professor lhe estava olhando da porta do auditório.

- E agora vamos descobrir quem é a ganhadora deste fabuloso duelo – anunciava Nott ainda sem se dar conta que um professor os observava.

- Assim é, Pansy ou Hermione, quem ganhar – dizia Blaise com um tom misterioso que intrigava muito as duelistas.

- Então que é sua... - Mas Theodore não pôde acabar sua frase porque viu aquela figura que há muito tempo os estava observando em silêncio.

- Acredito Senhor Nott que seu duelo acaba aqui – disse Snape com aquela voz tão temida que conseguiu deixar todos os alunos presentes nervosos.

- Pro-Professor – gaguejou Blaise.

- Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém sai deste auditório até que venha o diretor – anunciou enquanto fechava a porta para impedir que alguns alunos que pretendiam sair o mais rápido possível dali.

"_Dessa ninguém me salva, talvez não é meu destino ser uma cantora, talvez seja o melhor."_ Se preparava mentalmente Hermione para a expulssão que certamente lhe dariam por entrar no auditório sem autorização.

Todos os alunos estavam tremendo de medo, mas sobretudo aqueles que se viam implicados no assunto do duelo, as duelistas, os apresentadores, Ron, Harry temiam por sua amiga e Malfoy surpreendentemente tinha muito medo pelo o que estava a ponto de acontecer.

Um golpe na porta foi escutado por todo o auditório que ficou em profundo silêncio. Snape abriu a porta mostrando o diretor de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore e a sub-diretora Minerva McGonagall junto a demais professores, entre eles Sirius.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou o diretor em um tom de voz muito elevado ao ver aquela desordem que havia no auditório.

"_Despida-se de Hogwarts Granger."_ Pensou Pansy com um grande sorriso ao saber que era a ganhadora daquela situação, depois de tudo ninguém se atrevia a expulsar a filha de uma grande estrela e menos ainda a namorada do filho de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy.

"_Adeus Howgarts."_ Despediu-se mentalmente Hermione como se tivesse lido os pensamentos que nesse preciso momento tinha Pansy.

E enquanto todos se afundavam em seus próprios pensamentos o diretor de Hogwarts junto a todos os professores olhava muito decepcionado seus alunos que há pouco tempo tinha entrado em sua popular escola de artes.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: Deixei vocês entediados? Se sim, mil desculpas... Sinceramente não curti muito esse cao. Mas é o maior que eu escrevi até agora e isso lhe deu crédito... Hehehe**

**Deixem-me seus comentários com críticas e/ou pontos de vista, felicitações, tomates e ovos, etc...**

**E lhes deixou com uma pergunta para que analizem, o que tem a ver o Snape com a história? O que tem a ver com Hermione? XD Ok, duas perguntas...**

**Não importa, espero suas respostas e se alguém escutar (ou imaginar) uma canção que vocês quiserem que seja cantada por algum dos nossos protagonistas me falem quem e obviamente a música...**

**Beijos... AngieShields**

* * *

**N/T:** Olá! Bom, esse é o meu cap preferido até agora, LOL. Gente, esse realmente foi o maior até agora, tipo, 16 páginas! Não joguem pedras! Foi por isso que demorou um pouco para traduzir. Teve um dia que eu traduzi 8 páginas, mas depois começou a faculdade (a-do-ro) e minha vida meio que ficou com as pernas para cima... Enfim, capítulo postado antes do fim da semana como prometido.

LEMBREI! Lembra no outro cap o "12intió12s"? Eu descobri que era um erro do FF e já corrigi o parágrafo onde estava... Ou seja, realmente não é 1212, tsc tsc.

Todas reviews foram repassadas para a autora e ela pediu para que eu avisasse que ela ficou muito contente e para que vocês deixem mais reviews, hahahahaha

Bea~!

PS: Eu devia estar fazendo um trabalho pra facul, mas onde eu estou? Aqui, postando um novo cap! LOL, vocês não acham que eu mereço algumas reviews pelo menos? =D


	5. Castigados

**Alcanzando Una Estrella**

**Autora: AngieShields **(id: 1694089)

**Tradutora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Romance/ General

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Há uma nova geração na escola de artes "Hogwarts SM"... Danças, romance, brigas, ciúmes, amizade, música, ódio, preconceitos, inveja, competência e muito, mas muito talento é o que você vai encontrar... Você se atreve a entrar?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, nem da Angie, é da J.. Então não nos processe! A trama é única e exclusivamente da Angie ok? E eu tenho permissão para traduzir esta história.**

* * *

**N/A: Bom, passando aqui as músicas do capítulo. Começo pedindo desculpas, talvez muitas pessoas não vão gostar da música que eu escolhi _(tem uma que eu não gosto)_ mas lhes juro que quando pensei no capítulo essas foram as primeiras a vir na minhe mente e eram perfeitas, por isso as coloquei.**

**1. Esa pena mía – Rafael Vergara**

**2. Lo que una chica por amor es capaz – Gloria Trevi**

**3. Enloquéceme/Locura de Amor – Ov7**

**Enloquéceme e Locura de Amor são a mesma música se vocês não sabem...**

**Já nem sei o que mais dizer... Tenho certeza que me esqueço de algo. Bom, enquanto me lembro vão lendo, sim?**

**Preparados... Prontos... Ação!**

* * *

**Os personagens são de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"**ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

_Um golpe na porta foi escutado por todo o auditório que ficou em profundo silêncio. Snape abriu a porta mostrando o diretor de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore e a sub-diretora Minerva McGonagall junto a demais professores, entre eles Sirius._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou o diretor em um tom de voz muito elevado ao ver aquela desordem que havia no auditório._

"Despida-se de Hogwarts Granger." _Pensou Pansy__ com um grande sorriso ao saber que era a ganhadora daquela situação, depois de tudo ninguém se atrevia a expulsar a filha de uma grande estrela e menos ainda a namorada do filho de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy._

"Adeus Howgarts." _Despediu-se mentalmente Hermione como se tivesse lido os pensamentos que nesse preciso momento tinha Pansy._

_E enquanto todos se afundavam em seus próprios pensamentos o diretor de Hogwarts junto a todos os professores olhava muito decepcionado seus alunos que há pouco tempo tinha entrado em sua popular escola de artes._

**5. Castigados .-**

_**::book::**_

'**Alcanzando una estrella'**

_Por: Tom Riddle_

_Capitulo V_

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Voltou a perguntar Dumbledor com um tom muito decepcionado. - Será melhor que digam ou teremos que tomar medidas contra todos os presentes.

- Albus, acredito que é óbvio que eles tiveram um duelo – interrompeu Snape, para logo continuar – e um muito bom.

- Não posso acreditar que continuam com essa estupidez de duelos! - Exclamou McGonagall com uma clara careta de incomodo.

Todos os alunos que se encontravam no auditório escutavam em silêncio palavra por palavra o que diziam seus professores, na espera do grande veredito... Sobretudo Hermione quem já acreditava ter os minutos contados em Hogwarts.

- Tudo isso é sua culpa Severus – disse Sirius imediatamente surpreendendo a todos.

- Oh diabos! Já vai começar – foi a única resposta do petulante professor.

- Se você não tivesse inventado essa estupidez de "duelo" nada disto estaria acontecendo – aquelas palavras deixaram sem ar a maioria dos alunos, ninguém imaginava que o criador dos grandiosos duelos era seu temido professor de música.

- Se você não tivesse passado toda sua vida enchendo o saco da... - Severus se deteve no mesmo instante para olhar de soslaio Harry e Hermione, dando a entender a Sirius sobre quem estava falando - ... Já sabe quem, jamais teria te chamado para um duelo.

- Sim, mas isso não é desculpa, você...

- SILÊNCIO! - Gritou o diretor deixando no ar as palavras de Sirius. - Quero saber de uma vez quem são os culpados de tal desordem.

- A culpada é... - Pansy queria dizer, queria culpar-la... Mas algo em seu interior lhe impedia. _"Maldita consciência"_ disse em pensamento ao saber que não podia culpar Hermione, ou ao menos a ela sozinha. - Hermione Granger e eu participamos no duelo.

Todos se supreenderam ante a mostra de valor por parte da Slytherin, mas sobretudo Hermione quem jurava que Parkinson faria de tudo para tirá-la de Hogwarts.

- Suponho que sabem que sua atitude merece um severo castigo - grunhiu McGonagall - e quero saber quem organizou esta... Barbarie, vocês não puderam ter feito sozinhas.

Nem Hermione nem Pansy estavam dispostas a culpar a mais alguém, porque inconscientemente as duas estavam a ponto de aceitar toda culpa, mas alguém as interrompeu.

- Nós... Fomos os apresentadores - aceitaram em unisono Blaise e Theodore.

- Vocês também serão castigados - disse Albus.

- Eu também... Estive implicado - foi o único que ocorreu a Harry quem não queria deixar sozinha a sua amiga em um castigo.

- Nós também - se culparam os gêmeos Weasley.

Vários alunos estavam conscientes que entre os que iam ser castigados, haviam alguns alunos totalmente "inocentes" mas decidiram se calar.

Por outro lado Draco estava muito bravo, Potter tinha complexo de herói ou o que? E como sempre os irmãos Weasley se metiam onde ninguém os chamava, mas estaria ele disposto a fazer a mesma coisa? _"Não, é óbvio que não."_ se convenceu. Mas nesse instante sentiu algo muito estranho ao se dar conta que Hermione estaria várias horas junto dos entrometididos Weasey e Potty, e quanse sem pensar falou deixando todo auditório em um infinito silêncio.

- Eu... Também participei - disse por fim, arrependendo-se imediatamente ao ver que todo o auditório olhava-o com grande surpresa.

- Senhor Malfoy, não esperava isso de você - disse McGonagall decepcionada. - Amanhã os espero na minha sala, TODOS vocês, para que recebam ser merecido castigo.

- Que estupidez - murmurou um dos alunos.

- Quem disse isso? - Perguntou indignado o diretor.

- Eu... - Respondeu uma garota loira que estava tentando se fazer notar entre os demais alunos que a escondiam. - E realmente senhor Diretor, eu acho muito injusto que castiguem meus companheiros por um simples duelo...

- Menina, você está se escutando escutando?! - Excalmou indignada a professora de artes plásticas junto dos demais professores.

- Prossiga - pediu o diretor muito interessado no que a menina dizia.

- Bom... Dizia que era injustp porque eles não são os primeiros, nem serão os últimos a participar de um duelo e não acho que seria o mais correto castigar-los - parou um momento para respirar e logo prosseguiu. - Até o "fantasma do piano" deve ter participado de um duelo, quando ainda vivia, é claro. E não acho que ele foi castigado por...

- Senhorita Lovegood - chamou Minerva ao ver que Luna estava saindo muito da conversa.

- Sim professora - respondeu contente.

- Você está castigada - Luna ficou boquiaberta, ela só queria dar seu ponto de vista e olha o que acontecia. - Amanhã a espero na primeira hora junto dos seus companheiros na minha sala. E agora todos vão para suas respectivas casas!

Não precisou repetir, no mesmo instante absolutamente todos os alunos começaram a sair até... Qualquer ligar onde não havia professores querendo castigar-los.

**0o0o0o0o0**

O dia do castigo amanheceu com um precioso clima, um clima que poderia ser aproveitado para as mais diversas atividades, menos para um castigo. Mas isso não seria o suficiente para livrar aqueles nove alunos, que estavam apinhados na sala de McGonagall, de seus castigos.

- Sigam-me - ordenou a professora, para logo começar a caminhar deixando para trás os alunos castigados.

- Garotos, de verdade, não tinham que fazer isso - disse Hermione com claro tom de desculpa pela oitava vez.

- Hermione, deixa de se desculpar, fizemos isso porque você é nossa amiga - respondeu Harry.

- Sim, mas...

- Já não adianta mais continuar se desculpando, de toda maneira já estamos nos dirigindo ao nosso inferno - Ginny era talvez a mais prejudicada em todo esse assunto, porque aparentemente nesse mesmo dia tinha um encontro com um garoto do terceiro ano e estava muito entusiasmada com isso.

- Chegamos - a voz de McGonagall fez com que os nove adolescentes prestassem atenção e de deram conta do lugar onde se encontravam.

- O auditório! - A exclamação assombrada de todos eles foi escutada a vários metros de distância.

- Não têm que gritar - repreendeu a professora. - E como já sabem amanhã de noite é a primeira apresentação dos alunos do quarto ano, uma tradição de Hogwarts e a qual se levará a cabo como sempre no auditório.

- O que iremos fazer? - A pergunta de Draco Malfoy sem nenhum rodeio e com bastante aborrecimento alarmou os alunos.

- Simples, quero o lugar brilhando de limpo para esta noite - anunciou.

- É impossível, esse lugar é imenso e nós somos apenas nove, não vamos conseguir - Nott ainda pensava que tudo era uma grande piada de mal gosto.

- A apresentação é amanhã de noite, mas só irei justificar suas ausências nas classes no dia de hoje, assim que deixarem esse lugar impecável para a noite... Depois de tudo, graças a senhorita Parkinson e Granger esse lugar está tão desarrumado.

Era uma loucura, a simples vista parecia impossível limpar tudo aquilo em um só dia.

- E por certo, o professor Snape decidiu castigar-los por conta própria, assim que terão que polir e deixar como novos todos os instrumentos que se encontram no cenário e que utilizarão amanhã, já que se não fizerem isso, certas notas serão afetadas.

As queixas e palavras de desagrado para o profesor começaram imediatamente, agora eles teriam um grande dia pela frente.

Estavam limpando por aproximadamente duas horas, os quatros Slytherin limpavam o lado direito do auditório e os outros quatro Griffindors o lado esquerdo enquanto Luna Lovegood limpava alguns instrumentos, imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Isso está tão chato - se queixou Blaise enquanto tentava limpar as intermináveis grades.

- Deveríamos fazer algo para alegrar o ambiente - sugeriu Theodore.

- Bom, pensando bem... Temos um duelo pensente - recordou Pansy com um sorriso muito malicioso. - Ou temem perder sem Sirius de jurado?

- Pansy, Pansy, e eu pensei que vocês preferiam não sofrer a humilhação de perder de novo - brincou Draco com sua namorada.

- Granger! - Gritou furiosa sem quebrar o contato visual com seu namorado loiro.

Hermione que estava no lado extremo do auditório tremeu ao ouvir a voz de Pansy tão imponente e irritada.

- O que você quer agora Parkinson? - Perguntou o mais segura que pôde.

- Revanche! - Pediu.

- Mas, nem sabemos quem de nós ganhou! Não podemos fazer uma revanche, isso seria...

- Não do nosso duelo - Pansy girou os olhos indicando sua irritação. - Quero uma revanche contra esses muleques que se denominam... homens.

- Oh! - Disse Hermione. As risadas de Luna e Ginny começaram no mesmo momento, Pansy era mesmo má.

- Espera Preciosa! Que alguns de nós somos mesmo homens - declarou Blaise.

- O que dizem, revanche?- Perguntou Ginny.

- Revanche! - Aceitaram todos os homens ali presentes.

- Mas vamos fazer isso ficar mais divertido - propôs Luna.

- O que você sugere? - Ron estava tinha quase certeza que iriam ganhar de novo, perguntou.

- O que vocês acham de nós escolhermos o ritmo que vocês vão cantar e vice-versa. - Explicou docemente e com grande sorriso.

- Maravilhoso - aceitou Draco que já tinha um ritmo em mente.

Depois de uns segundos ambos grupos já haviam escolhido as músicas que interpretariam seus oponentes.

- O que vocês escolheram? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Vocês cantarão um dance-pop - respondeu Ronf feliz. As meninas riram ao ouvir isso, que idiotas eram os garotos, mandar quatro meninas cantar dance-pop;

Os garotos desconcertados pela repentina alegria das quatro mulheres se olharam e finalmente Harry atreveu-se a perguntar.

- Bom... - Pansy estava muito contente, elas tinham sido suficientemente inteligents e tinham escolhido que os "machos" cantassem uma baladinha.

- Espera - interrompeu Hermione. - Tenho uma idéia melhor.

- Espero que seja boa - advertiu irritada pos ter sido interrompida.

- É muito boa - respondeu. - Garotos vocês terão que cantar e dançar uma rumba flamenca.

É difícil explicar a expressão que os cincos garotos mostraram, mas a expressão mais próxima seria: pânico. Sim, os mais machos de todos os homens sentiram pânico diante das quatro indefesas mulheres. Retifico, sentiram pânico diantes das quatro malvadas mulheres. Quem mandava cinco garotos cantar e dançar uma rumba flamenca?

- Oh! Isso será divertido - exclamou Ginny emocionada. - Têm dez minutos.

Era tão cômico imaginá-los cantando e dançando rumba flamenca que as garotas não pararam de rir e compartilhar idéias a respeito que quão ridículo seriam os meninos. Divirtiram-se tanto a custa dels que não se deram conta que já haviam passado dez minutos.

- Tempo garotas! - Gritou Blaise nervoso. - Estão prontas?

- Quê? Ainda não passaram dez minutos - reclamou Pansy.

- Passaram quinze Preciosa e se vocês não escolheram sua canção teremos que ser declarados vencedores - respondeu Draco sorridente ao se livrar do vergonhoso número de rumba flamenca.

- Do que você está falando? Claro que escolhemos nossa música - mentiu Luna descaradamente.

- Bom, damas primeiro - sugeriu Harry.

- Não, não, não! No duelo anterior nós começamos, agora é a vez de vocês - claro que Ginny só queria ganhar tempo para poder improvisar um número com as garotas. Não estavam dispostas a perder de novo.

- Como você quiser - respondeu Nott que se aproximou de um pequeno reprodutor de CD conectado com os gigantescos alto-falantes para colocar a música de sua canção.

**1.**

O pegajoso ritmo na rumba começou a tocar e para a surpresa de todos, os garotos começaram de costas movendo ritmadamente os quadris. As típicas palmas da dança flamenca começaram no mesmo instante, assim como a bonita voz de um deles.

**Paso a paso vengo para tenerte junto a mí,** - passo a passo venho para te ter junto a mim,**  
Cargo tu recuerdo desde el día que te perdí,** - carrego sua lembrança desde o dia em que te perdi,**  
Se me va la vida en esta agonía y ya no hay fin,** - a minha vida segue nesta agonia que não tem fim,**  
Y yo sigo aquí, sin hallarte a ti.** - e eu continuo aqui, sem te achar

Começou Blaise que parecia ser o que tinha maior experiência com o ritmo.

**Siento que vivo para quererte,** - sinto que vivo para te querer,

**Te buscaré hasta la muerte porque quererte es mi** **salvación.** - te buscarei até a morte porque te querer é minha savação**  
Siento que vivo para adorarte,** - sinto que vivo para te adorar

**Yo ya no puedo arrancarte de lo profundo del corazón.** - eu já não posso te arrancar do fundo do coração

Ron também não fazia errado, parecia que levava a rimba flamenca nas veias e demonstrou que era digno irmão de Ginny, fazendo grandes coreografias.

- Jamais vi meu irmão dançar assim - comentou Ginny orgulhosa de seu irmão.

**Esta pena mía, esta pena mía,** - essa minha pena, essa minha pena,

**Esta pena honda que me destroza que me domina.** - essa pena profunda que me destrói e me domina.**  
Esta pena mía, esta pena inmensa de no tenerte por ti se quita.** - essa pena minha, essa pena imensa de não te ter. **  
Esta pena mía, esta pena mía hacen que duelan más mis heridas,** - essa pena minha, essa pena minha faz com que minhas feridas doam mais**  
Y te lloro, y te grito, que muero por ti…** - e choro, e grito, que morro por você**  
Por que te quiero** - porque te quero

**Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey**  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey**  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey**  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey

Os gritos entusiasmados dos garotos demonstraram o quanto desfrutavam cantar e dançar o ritmo da rumba flamenca. E as quatro meninas que estavam de espectadoras não podiam negar que esses cinco garotos eram capazes de tudo para ganhar.

**Le canto a la luna este lamento que hay en mi,** - canto para a lua este lamento que tenho em mim**  
Lágrimas de sangre que se derraman por ti,** - lágrimas de sangue que se derramam por você**  
Busco en otros besos tu sabor que vive en mí** - busco en outros beijos teu sabor que vive em mim**  
Y no estás aquí, vuelve junto a mí.** - e não você não está aqui, volta para junto de mim

Nott foi o pior bailarino do quinteto, mas sua impressionante voz opacou totalmente seus companheiros. Quem iria imaginar Theodore se esforçando tanto para cantar uma rumba flamenca?

**Siento que vivo para quererte,** - sinto que vivo para te querer,

**Te buscaré hasta la muerte porque quererte es mi** **salvación.** - te buscarei até a morte porque te querer é minha savação**  
Siento que vivo para adorarte,** - sinto que vivo para te adorar

**Yo ya no puedo arrancarte de lo profundo del corazón.** - eu já não posso te arrancar do fundo do coração

**Esta pena mía, esta pena mía,** - essa minha pena, essa minha pena,

**Esta pena honda que me destroza que me domina.** - essa pena profunda que me destrói e me domina.**  
Esta pena mía, esta pena inmensa de no tenerte por ti se quita.** - essa pena minha, essa pena imensa de não te ter. **  
Esta pena mía, esta pena mía hacen que duelan más mis heridas,** - essa pena minha, essa pena minha faz com que minhas feridas doam mais**  
Y te lloro, y te grito, que muero por ti…** - e choro, e grito, que morro por você**  
Por que te quiero** - porque te quero

**Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey**  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey**  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey**  
Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey

Os passos da dança continuaram, em pouco tempo os garotos tinham feito em grande trabalho, e as meninas tinham que aceitar que haviam subestimado todos eles. Eles estavam indo muito bem enquanto elas ainda não sabiam o que cantar.

**Arráncame esta agonía, que tu ausencia me lastima,** - arranca essa agonia, que tua ausência me machuca **  
Sangrando están mis heridas,** - sangrando estão minhas feridas,**  
No se vivir…** - não sei viver...

Draco foi talvez a maior supresa de todas, o loiro era perfeito para quase todos os ritmos, e começavam a acreditar que não havia nenhum que ele pudesse cantar perfeitamente.

**Esta pena mía, esta pena mía,** - essa minha pena, essa minha pena,

**Esta pena honda que me destroza que me domina.** - essa pena profunda que me destrói e me domina.**  
Esta pena mía, esta pena inmensa de no tenerte por ti se quita.** - essa pena minha, essa pena imensa de não te ter. **  
Esta pena mía, esta pena mía hacen que duelan más mis heridas,** - essa pena minha, essa pena minha faz com que minhas feridas doam mais**  
Y te lloro, y te grito, que muero por ti…** - e choro, e grito, que morro por você**  
Por que te quiero** - porque te quero

**Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey  
**Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey  
**Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey  
**Y te busco, hey, hey, y te quiero, hey hey,** - porque te procuro, hey, hey, e te quero, hey, hey

Os garotos acabaram e as garotasaplaudiram seu espetáculo. Agora ela se tocavam que não tinham música e Pansy estava pensando seriamente em se retirar não tinham música e já era tarde demais para imrpovisar.

- Sua vez - disse Ron contente por seus "geniais passos de dança".

- Garotos, acho que...

- Pronto! - Exclamou Luna sorridente interrompendo Pansy e acabando de colocar uma nova música no reprodutor de CD.

**2.**

Uma alegre e inocente melodia começou a tocar. Hermione, Ginny e Pansy, que não tinham idéia do que Luna acabará de fazer, estavam em completo choque. Por acaso a louca da Lovegood queria improvisar uma canção?

**Cuando logre enamorarte de mí** - quando conseguir se apaixonar por mim**  
Cuando haga una locura de ti** - quando fizer uma loucura de você**  
Cuando vea que Cupido me ha hecho caso enamorándote de mi** - quando ver que o Cupido brincou comigo fazendo você se apaixonar por mim**  
Entonces veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz. **- então você verá do que uma garota por amor é capaz

Improvisou Luna cheia de doçura e inocência. Essa menina era um amor quando cantava, parecia um criança de oito anos cantando a seu futuro amor.

Mas o olhar de Luna caiu em Ginny, convidando-a a improvisar junto com ela. A ruiva respirou fundo e sem se dar conta começou a cantar.

**Cuando vea tu mirada brillar** - quando ver seu olhar brilhar

Canto muito devagar e insegura com os olhos fechados.

**Cuando pueda tu sonrisa atrapar** - quando ver seu sorriso enganar

Continuou abrindo os olhos e tomando o controle da situação.

**Cuando sientas que mi cuerpo encaja perfecto en el tuyo al bailar** - quando sentir que meu corpo se encaixa perfeitamente a seu ao dançar**  
Entonces veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz.** - então você vai ver do que uma garota por amor é capaz.

Terminou mais segura e cantando com um radiante sorriso, Logo ambas olharam as outras duas garotas que pareciam demasiado pálidas e decidiram lhes dar mais tempo.

**Te iría bajar una estrella, iría a volar al cielo, de robarle un beso al sol** - iria baixar uma estrela, iria voar ao céu, e roubar-lhe um beijo ao sol **  
De luchar contra el mas terrible dragón por defender su amor** - de lutar contra o mais terrível dragão para defender seu amor**  
De eso y más una chica es capaz cuando se enamora hasta el alma da** - de isso e mais uma garota é capaz quando se apaixona até a alma dá**  
Entonces verás lo que vale un amor de verdad.** - então você verá o que vale um amor de verdade

Ambas improvisaram o refrão, deixando as outras duas processar a informação do que elas estavam fazendo, já que não saiam do choque inicial.

Pansy e Hermione se olhavam, ambas surpresas. Elas não eram tão valentes para improvisar assim, não é?

- Vamos Hermione - animou Ginny em um sussuro. A Gryffindor respirou fundo e deixou as palavras fluirem.

**Cuando sepas que yo soy para ti** - quando souber que eu sou para você**  
Cuando aceptes que yo te hago feliz** - quando aceitar que eu te faço feliz**  
Cuando lleguen mis plegarias a lo más alto y Dios bendiga nuestro amor** - quando minhas preces chegarem bem alto e Deus bendiga nosso amor**  
****Entonces veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz.** - então você vai ver do que uma garota por amor é capaz

Cantou Hermione já relaxada, aquela pequena estrofe dizia muito mais coisas do que ela queria dizer, mas ignorou o que fez e continuou junto de suas amigas cantando e improvisando o refrão.

**Te iría bajar una estrella, iría a volar al cielo, de robarle un beso al sol** - iria baixar uma estrela, iria voar ao céu, e roubar-lhe um beijo ao sol **  
De luchar contra el mas terrible dragón por defender su amor** - de lutar contra o mais terrível dragão para defender seu amor**  
De eso y más una chica es capaz cuando se enamora hasta el alma da** - de isso e mais uma garota é capaz quando se apaixona até a alma dá**  
Entonces verás lo que vale un amor de verdad.** - então você verá o que vale um amor de verdade

Ao terminar o refrão as três garotas olharam Pansy, incentivando-a a cantar algo. A Slytherin diante de tanta insistência repitiu perfeitamente a estrofe de Hermione.

**Cuando sepas que yo soy para ti** - quando souber que eu sou para você**  
Cuando aceptes que yo te hago feliz** - quando aceitar que eu te faço feliz**  
Cuando lleguen mis plegarias a lo más alto y Dios bendiga nuestro amor** - quando minhas preces chegarem bem alto e Deus bendiga nosso amor**  
Entonces veras lo que una chica por amor es capaz.** - então você vai ver do que uma garota por amor é capaz

A canção era muito brega e melosa para seu gosto, era a pior canção da história. Quem diabos escutaria isso? Mas estavam em guerra e tinha que fazer o melhor possível para ganhar, assim que engoliu seu desagrado pela canção e cantou o refrão junto as demais dançando o mais e inocentes e doces que possível.

- Como vocês fizeram isso? - Perguntou Harry supreso.

- Isso o quê? - Perguntou Luna inocente.

- O número, vocês não tinham idéia do que iam fazer, dava para notar pelas suas caras que vocês não tinham idéia do que fazer para ganhar de nós!

- Dava para se notar - brincou Pansy.

- Improvisamos - respondeu Hermione muito orgulhosa.

- Não, não, não podiam ter imrpivsado isso, estava fantástico. Já tinham preparado, não é? Só fingiram que estavam improvisando e...

- Ron, eu juro que improvisamos tudo - Ginny interrompeu seu irmão. - Mas bem, Luna começou tudo.

Os garotos olharam Luna supreendidos. O espetáculo deles tinha sido muitíssimo melhor, mas tinha que aceitar que as garotas tinham feito um grande espetáculo considerando que tinha sido improvisado e eles como cavalheiros sabiam perder com dignidade.

- Ganharam - disse Draco se nenhum rancor e nenhum "homem" se atreveu a contradizer-lo.

- Já sabíamos - respondeu Luna.

- Acho melhor continuar a limpar ou então nunca iremos acabar - disse Theodore que apareceu com vassouras e rodos para todos.

Entre risadas e brincadeiras continuaram limpando. Nesse momento qualquer briga anterior, qualquer duelo tinha sido esquecido, substituído pela mais pura amizade e companheirismo.

Pansy, Hermione e Harry passavam o rodo no lado esquerdo do auditório enquanto Draco, Ron, Ginny e Blaise limpavam o outro extremo e Theodore com Luna mantinham uma animada conversa sobre sabe-se lá o que enquanto limpavam os instrumentos do palco.

As horas voaram e sem dar-se conta já estava atardecendo.

- Estou morta.

- Não é a única - apoiou Pansy. - Jamais irei descumprir alguma regra do colégio.

- Nisso nem você acredita, Pansy - brincou Blaise.

- Muito engraçado - disse enquanto socava-o suavemente.

Todos começaram a rir com os dois Slytherins.

- Somos um bom grupo, não acham? - Perguntou Luna com toda sinceridade.

O silêncio reinou. Como podiam se dar tão bem um grupo de Gryffindors e Slytherins? Mas Luna tinha razão, quando estavam juntos e todos seus problemas eram esquecidos se davam muito bem.

- E tudo graças a Pansy e Hermione - as duas se olharam, mostrando um sincero sorriso.

- Por que diz isso? - Perguntou Theodore que estava junto de Luna.

- Se elas não tivessem tido o duelo, não seríamos castigados e não teríamos descuberto que nos damos tão bem - repondeu honesta. - Mas, por que foi o duelo?

Hermione e Pansy voltaram a se olhar, nenhuma soube dizer, temiam arruinar aquela "amizade" que tinham formado por alguma estupidez mal dita.

- Por uma bobagem - disse Draco. - Algo que não vale a pena.

Ambas olharam-o surpresas. Internamente elas sabiam que a única razão tinha sido ele. E se surpreenderam pelo próprio ter falado aquilo.

- Sim, por uma bobagem - apoiou Hermione agradecendo Draco com um grande sorriso, sorriso que ele devolveu.

Pansy Parkinson viu nesse pequeno gesto que Draco e Hermione tinham acabado de compartilhar algo que os demais não haviam visto e então soube que não tinha nada a fazer. Ela era uma Parkinson e os Parkinsons sempre faziam o correto, os Parkinsons sempre sabiam quando retirar-se, sobretudo se brigavam em uma batalha que já tinha ganhador.

- Acho melhor continuar, ainda falta muito para fazer - a voz de Ginny fez ela voltar a realidade e se dar conta que estava a ponto de começar a chorar.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Ginny. Aparentemente fora ela mais alguém tinha se dado conta de tudo e tinha decidido ajudar-la.

- Sim, não se preocupe - respondeu limpando um lágrima que tinha caído sem ela se dar conta.

- Você fará o correto - apoiou a ruiva.

- Isso espero - disse vendo Hermione ao longe com Draco pegando a mesma vassoura e começando a rir da ação. - Tem mais coisas em comum do que pensam.

- Isso é o que parece - respondeu Ginny quem também tiha visto essa cena.

- Vamos - disse Pansy que começou a caminhar seguida por Ginny até o outro extremo do auditório.

O tempo continuou avanzando, sem se importar com a tortura que estavam os nove passando.

Já eram quase sete horas da noite e tinham acabado metade do auditório, se queriam terminar teriam que passar a noite inteira limpando. Mas McGonagall não era tão má para obrigá-los a fazer isso, não é?

**3.**

Blaise Zabini inconscientemente começou a cantar uma música enquanto varria o chão do auditório.

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

Hermione e Draco se olharam com um grande sorriso, aparentemente eles também tinham tido a mesma idéia que Blaise e então continuaram a melodia, que já era ouvida por todos.

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

Ginny, Harry e Pansy também se uniram a melodia enquanto passavam o rodo no chão e limpavam as grades.

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

Luna também se uniu ao grupo e enquanto animava Theodore com o olhar, limpava os instrumentos do palco.

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

Theodore Nott teve uma idéia melhor para os acompanhar, idéia que Ron entendeu perfeitamente quando o primeiro lhe fez um sinal.

Os instrumentos que antes Theodore e Luna estavam limpando, agora acompanhavam os demais naquela melodia, tocados por Theodore e Ron, é claro.

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

**Ahhh Ohh Ahhh Ohh**

Terminaram a melodia, mas a música que os instrumentos emitiam ainda era escutada no auditório.

**Bajo el cielo, la ciudad se empieza a iluminar** - de baixo do céu, a cidade começa a se iluminar**  
Esta noche, todo lo que quiero es bailar** - esta noite, tudo o que quero é dançar**  
Sólo espero que esta vez te quieras acercar** - só espero que desta vez você queira se aproximar**  
Y así comenzar...** - e assim começar

Pansy utilizou o rodo que tinha na mão como microfoce e começou com aquela canção que animou a todos enquanto subia, com a ajuda de Harry, no palco.

**Tengo el ritmo y tú tienes todo lo demás** - tenho o ritmo e você tem todo o resto**  
Me enloqueces, creo que me empiezo a enamorar** - me enlouquece, penso que começo a me apaixonar**  
Sólo espero que mi amor te pueda contagiar** - só espero que meu amor possa te contagiar**  
Y así comenzar...** - e assim começar

Draco cantou também seguindo o ritmo da canção e pegando a mão de Hermione para subir no palco onde estavam todos os demais.

**Bailando, cantando... ¡enloquéceme!** - dançando, cantando... enlouquece-me!**  
****Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderlo** - uhh baby, não posso esconder**  
Siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor** - sinto em todo o corpo a loucura do seu amor**  
Uuuh baby , se metió en mi pecho** - uhh baby, entrou no meu peito**  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor** - arde como o fogo, a loucura do seu amor

Cantaram todos juntos, divertindo-se, tentando seguir a coreografia que Ginny estava improvisando e esquecendo-se de todos seus problemas no cenário.

**Tengo el ritmo y tú tienes todo lo demás** - tenho o ritmo e você tem todo o resto**  
Me enloqueces, creo que me empiezo a enamorar** - me enlouquece, penso que começo a me apaixomar**  
Yo te quiero si no tienes miedo tú verás** - eu te queri se você não tiver medo você vai ver**  
que la noche arderá** - que a noite arderá

Harry se aproximou de sua amiga e juntos olhando-se com o infinito carinho fraternal também em cima do palco, sonhando algum dia pisar naquele mesmo palco, mas com o auditório cheio de espectadores.

**Bailando, cantando... ¡enloquéceme!** - dançando, cantando... enlouquece-me!

Luna e Theodore cantavam atrás deles, entre os instrumentos, mas se divertindo assim como os demais.

**Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderlo** - uhh baby, não posso esconder**  
Siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor** - sinto em todo o peito a loucura do seu amor**  
Uuuh baby, se metió en mi pecho** - uhh baby, entrou no meu peito**  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor** - arde como o fogo a loucura do seu amor

**Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderlo** - uhh baby, não posso esconder**  
Siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor** - sinto em todo peito a loucura do seu amor**  
Uuuh baby, se metió en mi pecho** - uhh baby, entrou no meu peito**  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor** - arde como fogo a loucura do seu amor

Cantaram, riram, dançaram, sentiram juntos o que era compartilhar aquilo que consideravam o mais importante em suas vidas, a musica. E a compartilharam com _amigo_ que pensavam e sentiam as mesmas coisas.

**Siento aquí en el pecho la locura de este amor ¡oh!** - sinto em todo o peito a loucura deste amor oh!**  
nena arde como el fuego baby dame todo tu calor** - mina arde como o fogo, baby me dá todo o seu calor

Blaise apareceu nas grades, rapeando enquanto utlizava a vassoura como microfone.

**Siento aquí en el pecho la locura de este amor ¡oh!** - sinto em todo o peito a loura deste amor oh!**  
nena arde como el fuego baby dame todo tu calor** - mina arde como o fogo, baby me dá todo seu calor

O talento de Blaise para o rap era único, fazia tão naturalmente que parecia fácil. Os outros garotos riram diante daquela demonstração e o chamaram para cantar, todos juntos no palco.

**Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderlo** - uhh baby, não posso esconder**  
Siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor** - sinto em todo o corpo a loucura do seu amor**  
Uuuh baby, se metió en mi pecho** - uhh baby, entrou no meu peito**  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor** - arde como o fogo a loucura do seu amor

**Uuuh baby, no puedo esconderlo** - uhh baby, não posso enconder**  
Siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor** - sinto em todo o corpo a loucura do seu amor**  
Uuuh baby, se metió en mi pecho** - uhh babby, entrou no meu peito**  
arde como el fuego la locura de tu amor** - arde como fogo a loucura do seu amor

Terminaram de cantar enquanto dançavam e riam, as garotas começaram a mandar beijos como se fossem estrelas famosas e tivessem uma fila de admiradores atrás delas. Enquanto os garotos faziam poses que podiam ser consideradas sexy.

- Vejo que vocês agora são muito bons amigos - aquela voz fez todo mundo parar, e lentamente viraram para enfrentar sua professora.

- Professora McGonagall - disse Blaise ainda com a vassoura na mão.

- Zabini ainda se lembra de mim, pensei que como era famoso tinha me esquecido - disse brincalhona a professora.

Os demais riram diante do comentário.

- Imagino que já haviam acabado de limpar.

- O que aconteceu na realidade foi que...

- Senhor Potter, acabaram ou não? - Só perguntava para encher o saco deles e deixar-los mais nervosos, a simples visita no lugar continuava sendo um desastre.

- Professora é impossível limpar todo esse lugar em nove - queixou-se Pansy.

- Se ficarem cantando e utilizando os instrumentos do colégio sem permissão do diretor, é óbvio que não poderão terminar, senhorita Parkinson - disse. - Estão conscientes que o que acabaram de fazer foi descumprir uma das regras do colégio.

- Só por cantar? - Pergunto Luna. Para logo adicionar com muita honestidade. - Suponho que sendo Hogwarts uma escola de música, os alunos cantem. Então, por que estaríamos descumprindo uma regra ao cantar?

- Não é por cantar, senhorita Lovegood. É por utilizar os instrumentos sem a permissão de algum professor e ainda por cima num castigo - explicou.

O silêncio reinou no auditório e McGonagall teve uma idéia para soluconar aquele problema.

- Proponho algo - começou a professora. - Estive escutando-os quando entrei no auditório e fazem um bom grupo.

Onde queria chegar a sub-diretora de Hogwarts? Não tinham idéia, mas qualquer coisa seria melhor que ficar a noite limpando.

- Amanahã o pessoal da limpeza virá terminar de limpar o auditório se vocês aceitarem ser o grupo que abrir amanha a apresentação dos alunos do quarto ano.

- Aceitamos! - Exclamaram em unissono Ron e Pansy. Nem loucos perderiam a oportunidade de abrir uma apresentação, seriam os primeiros alunos do primeiro ano a fazer isso em quase vinte anos de Hogwarts.

- Não tão rápido, terá que ser um espetáculo digno de se apresentar, vocês ficaram encaregados da música, letra, coreografia, tudo e deverá estar pronto para amanhã de manhã, ao contrário nem pensem que aprovarão em Dança Básica - sorriu maliciosa. - Mas se quiserem podem continuar limpando por toda a noite.

Os garotos se olharam e não precisaram nem falar nada, já haviam tomado sua decisão.

- Aceitamos fazer a abertura da apresentação de amanhã! - Disseram em unissono.

McGonagall estava surpresa, jamais havia imaginado que aceitariam, eram muito inexperientes para abrir um espetáculo como o show dos alunos do quarto ano, ainda por cima ela já tinha um grupo que faria a abertura.

- Têm até amanhã de manhã para me mostrar o musical - sem dizer mais se retirou, era impossível que eles criassem um musical digno de se apresentar em uma só noite, mas se divertiria um pouco com esses garotos, sem dúvidas tinham a música no sangue e isso era algo que poucos possuiam.

- Bem, o que vamos fazer? - Perguntou Blaise.

- Oh Deus! Não vamos conseguir - disse Pansy se dando conta onde tinham se metido.

- Claro que podemos - animou Ron. - Vamos! Temos que ser os primeiros alunos do primeiro ano a abrir um espetáculo tão importante em Hogwarts.

- Ron, você tem idéia do que está falando? - Ginny já estava se arrependendo. - Será melhor dizer a McGonagall que não vamos fazer...

- Ginny, vamos fazer isso - animou Hermione. - Nada é impossível quando se faz com boa vontade e querendo muito, é nosso sonho, o de todos. Vamos realizar nosso sonho, juntos; vamos fazer isso.

- Vamos fazer isso - aceitou Ginny.

- Sim - aceitou Blaise.

- Sim - disse Harry.

- Vamos! - Aceitou Pansy.

- Sim - concordou Ron.

- Vai ser genial - aceitou Luna.

- Nada vai nos impedir de abrir o espetáculo amanha - disse Theodore.

- Vamos fazer isso... - começou Draco, segurando a mão de Hermione e logo a dos demais.

- ... Juntos! - Completou Hermione que segurava a mão de Draco e de todos seus novos amigos.

_"Vamos realizar nosso sonho."_ Pensaram todos ao mesmo tempo enquanto seguravam as mãos de seus companheiros. Não! De seus amigos.

* * *

**N/A: Já me lembrei do que tinha que falar... Bom, não acho que seja algo tão importante...**

**Espero que tenham gostado muito do cap. E o que vocês acharam? Os garotos conseguirão fazer seu musical? Está meio difícil, não?**

**Adianto que o próximo cap. vai se chamar "Entre Notas e Versos". Sim, sim, bem romanticão. Mas ainda terá muita, muita música... xD**

**Deixem suas reviews... Já sabemque são minhas vitaminas e agora ando um pouco decaída...**

**Beijos...**

**AngieShields...**

* * *

**N/T: **Gente, por favor, não atirem nada em mim e me deixem explicar! (LOL)

Desculpa meeeeeeeeeesmo pela demora pra upoloadar essa capítulo! Mas nossa, esse último mês foi extremamente corrido, e nossa, sem brincadeira estou muito cansada.

Para vocês terem uma idéia, eu traduzi esse capítulo e estou escrevendo essa N/T na faculdade. Não prestei atenção em nenhuma das minhas aulas, e semana que vem é a última semana antes de começarem as provas.

Há um mês, mais ou menos, foi meu aniversário (yey, Happy Birthday to me), e então eu comecei a fazer CFC (aulas teóricas para tirar a carteira de motorista). Finalmente, na segunda elas terminam.

Para vocês terem outra idéia, a Angie atualizou Alcanzando e eu **ainda** não tive tempo de ler o sexto cap!

Bom, ela me pediu para agradecer a todos que estão lendo aqui a tradução.

Obrigada meeeeesmo! :D Adoro vocês e espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Espero conseguir ler e traduzir o próximo cap em até um mês!

Beijos,

Bea~!

PS: Quem viu que eu postei umas fics aí e está pensando que eu tive tempo pra tanto, não é bem verdade. Eu escrevi duas pra Challenges Relãmpagos do fórum MM - ou seja, tive umas epifanias e escrevi - e uma para um Projeto da Flafy, também no MM. Foram idéias que eu tive e tinha que escrever com um escape de tudo. Obrigada.


	6. Entre notas e versos

**Alcanzando Una Estrella**

**Autora: AngieShields **(id: 1694089)

**Tradutora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Romance/ General

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Há uma nova geração na escola de artes "Hogwarts SM"... Danças, romance, brigas, ciúmes, amizade, música, ódio, preconceitos, inveja, competência e muito, mas muito talento é o que você vai encontrar... Você se atreve a entrar?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, nem da Angie, é da J.. Então não nos processe! A trama é única e exclusivamente da Angie ok? E eu tenho permissão para traduzir esta história.**

* * *

**N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora da atualização...**

**Agradeço a quem deixou review... Yeah!**

**Queria lhes comunicar que a fic está sendo traduzida ao português... Graças a Bea Mendes que me pediu permissão e obviamente não pude negar...**

**Para quem quiser ver e deixar reviews... O link está no meu perfil,**

**Aqui estão as músicas do capítulo:**

**1. A Little Pain – Nana**

**2. Veneno Vil - Fobia**

**3. Mucha Mujer Para Ti - Bibi Gaytan**

**4. Muñeca de Trapo - La Oreja de Van Gogh**

**5. Secret Smile - Semisonic**

**6. Una Canción de Amor - Gian Marco**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.**

* * *

**Os personagens são de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"**ALCANZANDO UNA ESTRELLA"**

_- Vamos fazer isso - aceitou Ginny._

_- Sim - aceitou Blaise._

_- Sim - disse Harry._

_- Vamos! - Aceitou Pansy._

_- Sim - concordou Ron._

_- Vai ser genial - aceitou Luna._

_- Nada vai nos impedir de abrir o espetáculo amanha - disse Theodore._

_- Vamos fazer isso... - começou Draco, segurando a mão de Hermione e logo a dos demais._

_- ... Juntos! - Completou Hermione que segurava a mão de Draco e de todos seus novos amigos._

_"Vamos realizar nosso sonho." Pensaram todos ao mesmo tempo enquanto seguravam as mãos de seus companheiros. Não! De seus amigos._

**6. Entre notas e versos .-**

_**::book::**_

'**Alcanzando una estrella'**

_Por: Tom Riddle_

_Capitulo VI_

- Pronto! - Excamou Theodore Nott, chamando assim a atenção dos demais companheiros que estavam discutindo até o cansaço a letra da canção que utilizariam...

- Nott deixa de falar bobagem e se concentra na letra - disse o loiro do grupo que estava bastante irritado com seu amigo.

- Para a sua informação Draquinho, eu estive mais concentrado que vocês na letra da música. E aproveitei enquanto vocês discutiam para escrever algo - anunciou orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Você não está brincando, está? - Perguntou Ron que junto a Harry e Blaise tinham ficado gelados ao escutar tal notícia.

- Jamais brincaria com algo referente a música - respondeu sério.

- Theodore, te amo! - Gritou Pansy emocionada enquanto corria para os braços de seu amigo.

Definitivamente Theodore tinha tirado um grande peso de todos, agora só faltava escutar a canção.

- Podemos escutar? - Perguntou Luna com aquela inocência e tranqüilidade que a caracterizava.

- Melhor, cante! - Animou enquanto observava fixamente os olhos azuis da loira que mostrou um grande sorriso ante a petição.

Luna recebeu imediatamente as folhas onde a bela caligrafia de Nott mostrava a grande habilidade do menino por compor canções.

- Pronta? - Perguntou divertido. Ao ver que ela assentiu ele continuou. - Ron, toma, me ajuda com a música, por favor - pediu enquanto entregava ao ruivo algumas partituras.

- É impossível - murmurou Ginny. - Por acaso você fez tudo isso em só quarenta minutos?

Todos estavam surpresos pela velocidade em que Theodore havia terminado de compor a letra e música da canção enquanto eles discutiam. Agora só faltava escutar-la. Seria tão boa realmente para cantar-la em um evento tão importante como a apresentação dos do quarto ano.

- A música eu já tinha há muito tempo, só escrevi a letra agora - contestou cansado de tantas perguntas. - Querem ouvir ou não?

- Claro - respondeu Hermione que até o momento não havia dado sua opnião em nenhum momento, resolveu ler junto com Luna a letra da canção que Theo havia composto...

- Bem - respondeu. - Prontos? - Perguntou a Ron e Luna que eram os que ajudavam com a canção, ao ver o assentimento de ambos começou a tocar o grande piano que estava no palco do auditório.

**1.**

As suaves notas do piano foram ouvidas no auditório e uma tranqüila Luna lia com atneção as letras que teria que interpretar, ao cabo de alguns segundos sua angelical voz se deixou escutar.

**Travel to the moon** - viaje até a lua**  
kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku** - você está dormindo, se envolvendo em um sonho**  
dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara** - enquanto a luz da deserta estrela atrae as cordas da marionete

**tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao** - esqueci seu sorriso para me tornar forte  
**kitto futari nara torimodosu** - estou segura de que se estamos juntos, poderei voltar atrás

Lendo ainda as letras da canção se deu conta de que era uma das canções mais lindas que havia cantado ou escutado, era perfeita para sua voz. E Ron e Theo se acoplavam perfeitamente ao volume de sua voz, tudo era perfeito.

**Kidzuite** - se dê conta de que..._  
_**I'm here waiting for you** - estou aqui te esperando_  
_**ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo** - ainda que o futuro seja diferente do agora_  
_**I'm here waiting for you** - estou aqui te esperando_  
_**sakebitsudzukete** - continuarei gritando_  
_**kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru** - sem dúvida, meu coração está enrolado no fio que nos une_  
_**ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni**_ -_ para me levantar de novo nesses tempos_  
_**no need to cry** - não precisa chorar

Theo olhava encantado, Luna enquanto cantava aquela canção, parecia um verdadeiro anjo caído do céu, não tinha porque negar, ele havia escrito essa canção por ela e para ela.

**Travel in silence** - viaje em silêncio  
**te wo nobaseba fureru noni** - quando estendo a minha mãe, te sinto, mas  
**kimi wa tooi** - você está tão longe  
**sore wa omoide no naka no koto** - é assim, dentro das minhas lembranças

**koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba** - quando fecho os olhos posso ouvir sua voz  
**chiisana itami sae itoshikute **- apesar do pequeno sofrimento, querido está tudo bem

Os poucos espectadores do auditório estavam bastante satisfeitos com a perfeita interpretação de Luna, com o magnífico acompanhamento de Theo e Ron, e com a estupenda letra que Nott compôs, mas havia alguém que sabia bem que aquela letra não era a adequada para abrir a apresentação dos do quarto ano.

**mitsumete** - veja..._  
_**I'm here waiting for you** - estou aqui te esperando_  
_**kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo** - apesar de que estou perdida na solidão_  
_**I'm here waiting for you** - estou aqui te esperando  
**sora wo miagete** - com o vento soprando ao meu redor  
**zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru** - meu coração está te protegendo do tempo, minhas mãos se dispersam  
**ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made** - até que o seu anterior "eu" volte  
**no need to cry** - não precisa chorar

**(Feel something feel nothing** - sinta algo, não sinta nada  
**Listen closely listen closely)** - escute mais perto, escute mais perto

**Wide open ears** - olhos bem abertos  
**Disarm the dream tickler** - desarma o sonho infinito  
**In the constant moment** - nesse momento

- Lindo, já temos a música, está tudo pronto - comentou Ginny emocionada pelo pouco tempo em que haviam criado o número.

- Vocês realmente pensam que nós abriremos a apresentação com isso?- Perguntou Pansy divertida.

Hermione se supreendeu ao se dar conta de que não era a única que tinha notado o pequeno erro de Theodore, Pansy era muito mais inteligente do que aparentava e também muito mais amigável.

**(You will find me where it's quiet** - você me encontrará onde está quieto  
**Listen closely listen closely)** - escute perto, escute perto

**Let the blood flow** - deixe o sangue fluir  
**Through all the spaces** - através todos os espaços  
**Of the universe** - do universo

**Kidzuite** - se dê conta de que..._  
_**I'm here waiting for you** - estou aqui te esperando_  
_**ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo** - ainda que o futuro seja diferente do agora_  
_**I'm here waiting for you** - estou aqui te esperando_  
_**sakebitsudzukete** - continuarei gritando_  
_**kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru** - sem dúvida, meu coração está enrolado no fio que nos une_  
_**ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni**_ -_ para me levantar de novo nesses tempos_  
_**no need to cry** - não precisa chorar

O que poderia pedir? Se ver a loira a cantar tão bela canção composta por ele mesmo era a coisa mais extraordinária e grandiosa que existia, ela era tão perfeita! E tinha certeza que se não fosse pelo bendito castigo jamias teria se dado conta.

- Theo, você sabe que eu amo quando você escreve, e Loony canta muito bonito, mas você sabe que essa canção não é adequada - disse a Slytherin com demasiada sinceridade diante do olhar zangado de Theo pelo apelido que ela tinha dade à sua garota... Um momento! Tinha dito _sua garota_?

- Parkinson tem razão Theo - todos se surpreenderam diante disso. Hermione Granger e Pansy Parkinson pensando a mesma coisa? - Essa canção é perfeita para Luna, mas não para nós, não para o grupo.

- É verdade, não imagino essa canção na voz de Pansy - apoiou Blaise confuso por imaginar Pansy cantando a canção de Theo.

- Olha, eu posso sim cantar, mas eu penso em vocês - a loira se defendeu, conseguindo arrancar gargalhadas de seus amigos.

- Bom, penso que se nós quisermos uma canção pronta para amanhã teremos que começar a trabalhar já - sentenciou Hary enquanto examinava seu relógio, restavam menos de oito horas para entregar a canção e menos de vinte e quatro para a apresentação.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Duas horas já tinham passado e não tinham avanzado em absolutamente nada, tudo eram brigas, risadas, brincadeiras ou mais brigas, mas da música... NADA.

- Acho que logo depois de parágrafo deveria ter algo como _"não quero acordar, sonho que danço e canto sem parar"_ - disse Harry pensativo, tentando de qualquer maneira encontrar inspiração.

- Eu gostei - disse Hermione enquanto sorria para seu amigo, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Harry era um compositor nato.

- Eu escrevo - avisou Luna que escrevia alegremente no meio de um monte de papéis amassados em bolinhas que se encontravam no chão, essa era a prova mais clara de que lhes estava custando muito para escrever a letra da canção.

- Como está a música? - Perguntou Ginny.

- Nem pergunte - respondeu Ron bravo, que junto de Pansy e Theo haviam decidido de se encarregar da música. O resultado? Intermináveis brigas entre Ron e Pansy...

- O que está acontecendo com você? - Perguntou Blaise à Draco que observava Granger atentamente.

- Nada - respondeu este ainda sem olhar seu amigo, Blaise agradeceu pelo momento que se encontravam longe dos demais, assim ninguém escutaria o que ele queria perguntar à Draco.

- O que você acha da Weasley? - O tonto perguntou.

Draco virou-se para olhá-lo em uma velocidade impressionante, não precisava dizer que observou seu amido com seu conhecido sorriso zombeteiro.

- Está apaixonado Zabini? - Perguntou o loiro imediatamente, direto, sem dar voltas.

- Não - respondeu sério pela pergunta. - Não vou negar que gosto dela, mas você já sabe que um Zabini nunca se apaixona, só queria passar algum tempo com ela, você sabe... Coisa de uma noite.

- Você nunca me pergunta nem me informa das suas conquistas Blaise - recordou Draco com um grande sorriso de escárnio e superioridade, diga o que diga, ele conhecia Blaise Zabini melhor do que podia chegar a se conhecer.

- Pense o que quiser - foi a resposta de Blaise. - Só tinha curiosidade - falou.

- Sim, claro - o loiro riu.

Estiveram em silêncio por mais tempo, longe dos demais, porque ainda que devessem aceitar que estavam se dando melhor do que pensavam com todos, não podiam negar que apesar de tudo eles eram muito diferentes, que não importa o que acontecesse, Blaise Zabini e Drao Malfoy jamais poderiam socializar com pessoas que não estavam no seu nível, mas eles não tinham culpa disso, seus pais tinham criado eles assim, e eles só podiam obedecer...

Não tinham vontade nem de pensar em uma canção, nem ao menos compor música, então, silenciosamente, separaram-se do resto do grupo para pensar com mais clareza porque em poucos dias, ou até mesmo em poucas horas, tinham mudado tanto. Por que se sentiam diferentes?

- Blaise - chamou Draco.

- Fale - ele respondeu.

Tinha certeza que o que iria perguntar poderia significar sua sentença de morte, mas confiava em Blaise, e além disso tinham que conversar com alguém.

- O que você acha da Granger? - Perguntou com todo o resto de coragem que tinha.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1... E as gargalhadas de Blaise começara.

- Draquinho, não, você não! - Disse entre risadas.

- Eu não o que, Blaise? - Perguntou imediatamente bravo.

- Você se apaixonou por Hermione-pobretona-Granger - e lamentavelmente não era uma pergunta.

- Deixa de dizer asneiras, tantto tempo nesse estúpido auditório está mexendo com a sua cabeça - disse subitamente vermelho. O motivo? Deixo para sua imaginação.

- Então você não sente nada por Granger? - Perguntou Blaise tentando imitar o sorriso de escárnio do loiro.

- Claro que não - este respondeu.

- Isso quer dizer que a aposta continua de pé? - O idiota voltou a perguntar.

- A aposta? Diabos! Tinha esquecido da bendita aposta. Que diabos faria agora?

Observou Hermione por um longo tempo, ela ria ao lado do estúpido do Potter e da Weasley, estava sentindo algo muito estranho e teve medo. Draco Malfoy sentiu medo daquela sofrimento desconhecido para ele e como todo covarde tomou a primeira via de escape que encontrou, sem saber que essa via o levaria direto a perdição.

- Claro que a aposta segue em pé, Blaise - respondeu enquanto escutava uma vozinha na sua cabeça dizendo-lhe que era em estúpido.

Blaise não esperava essa resposta, inclusive pensou que o outro lhe pediria para esquecer da aposta idiota, mas pela primeira vez se equivocou a respeito de Draco Malfoy.

- Tem certeza? - Perguntou Zabini ainda surpreso.

Tinha certeza? Não sabia. Por que o estúpido do Blaise teve que perguntar, fazendo-o duvidar?

- ue horroe! Não entendo como te aceitaram em Hogwarts - exclamou Pansy muito, muito irritada.

Draco olhou para Blaise e decidiram ir junto de sua amiga, esquecendo-se de sua pequena conversação.

- Já me cansei da sua atitude de sou-melhor-que-todos, Parkinson, entende que você aqui, não é melhor nem pior que ninguém" - Ron gritou a plenos pulmões, também estava muito, muito irritado.

- Ron, acalme-se - disse Luna que tentava traqüilizar o ruivo que estava furioso.

- Não, Luna! Já me cansei, tudo que ela faz é criticar e criticar! Você tem talento Parkinson, por que não o utiliza quando é requerido e assim para de se comportar como estúpida, hein? - Ao falar isso, Ron conseguiu deter a respiração de todos presentes, agora sim começaria a Terceira Guerra Mundial.

- Olha, eu não permito... - Blaise começava a defenfder-la, mas foi interrompido. Para a surpresa de todos, pela mesma Parkinson.

- Deixe-o, Blaise. Não me interessa o que as pessoas insensíveis e sem tato, como essa coisa, pensam - disse se referindo a Ron.

- Galera, acho que é melhor deixar as brigas para depois e nos concentrar na canção - pediu Harry já farto de tantas brigas entre esses dois.

- Eu tenho uma boa canção - disse Ronald disposto a não dar por terminada sua "pequena" conversa com Pansy.

- Ron - disse Harry, sabendo que ninguém tirava o "animal" quando ele entrava em seu amigo.

- Não Harry, me deixa - disse esse, bem ants da música começar a tocar.

**2.**

**Dicen que no conoció el amor,** - dizem que não conheceu o amor,**  
Dicen que tiene maldito el corazón,** - dizem que o coração é maldito,**  
Que no tiene salvación.** - que não tem salvação

Ron começou a cantar, disposto a fazer com que Parkinson começasse a ficar com coragem enquanto cantava essa canção, dedicada obviamente a ela.

**Dicen que es una mujer fatal,** - dizem que é uma mulher fatal,**  
Un paso en falso y te vuelve de cristal,** - um passo em falso e transforma-se em cristal,**  
Como la fuerza de un huracán,** - como a força de um furacão,**  
Y el apetito que tiene cualquier predador animal.** - e o apetite que tem qualquer predador animal

**Con la ponzoña de un alacrán,** - como a de um escorpião,**  
Con la inocencia de un niño y bajo la mano un puñal,** - com a inocência de uma criança e debaixo da menga um punhal,**  
Mira en sus ojos, y juega su juego y veras.** - olha nos seus olhos, e joga seu jogo e verás

Era o cúmulo, Ron sim tinham levado muito longe seu joguinho, Hermione e Ginny estavam indignadíssimas com o comportamente do ruivo que estava mostrando ser uma criança.

Óbvio que elas pediam mil e uma desculpas a Pansy pelo olhar, ela só devolvia um pequeno sorriso. Estava brava?

**Eres veneno vil,** - você é veneno vil,**  
Eres veneno vil.** - você é veneno vil

**Dicen que es como una maquina,** - dizem que é como uma máquina,**  
Nada se salva de una hembra tan voraz,** - nada se salva de uma fêmea tão voraz,**  
Dicen que es como una víbora,** - dizem que é como uma víbora,**  
Beso tras beso propaga su maldad,** - beijo trás beijo e propaga sua maldade,**  
Mira en sus ojos y juega en su juego y veras.** - olha que em seus olhos e joga seu jogo e verá

**Eres veneno vil,** - você é veneno vil,**  
Eres veneno vil.** - você é veneno vil

**Dicen que no conoció el amor,** - dizem que não conheceu o amor,**  
Dicen que tiene maldito el corazón,** - dizem que tem o coração maldito,**  
Que no tiene salvación.** - que não tem salvação

**Dicen que es una mujer fatal,** - dizem que é mulher faltal**  
Un paso en falso y te vuelve de cristal,** - um passo em falso e transforma-se em cristal,**  
Como la fuerza de un huracán,** - como a força de um furacão,**  
Y el apetito que tiene cualquier predador animal.** - e o apetite que tem qualquer predador animal

Pansy Parkinson escutava atentamente a canção que cantava o ruivo, estava irritada, mas por isso não se rebaixaria ao nível do Gryffindoriano. Ela nunca estaria no seu nível, obviamente, mais baixo que o seu.

**Una catástrofe natural,** - uma catástrofe natural,**  
Tiene los ojos de fuego y corazón de metal,** - tem olhos de fogo e coração de metal,**  
Mira en sus ojos y juega en su juego y veras.** - olha em seus olhos e joga seu jogo e verá

**Eres veneno vil,** - você é veneno vil,**  
Eres veneno vil,** - você é veneno vil,**  
Eres veneno vil,** - você é veneno vil,**  
Y tu mordida es fatal,** - e tua mordida é fatal,**  
Tras ese diente animal.** - diante desse animal

**Eres veneno vil,** - você é veneno vil,**  
Eres veneno vil,** - você é veneno vil,**  
De mordedura fatal** - de morida fatal**  
Tras tu sonrisa animal,** - diante do teu sorriso animal,**  
Eres veneno vil.** - você é veneno vil

- Desta vez você passou dos limites Ron Weasley! - Gritou Ginny, a música ainda tocava, só esperava que graças a estupidez de seu irmão, Pansy não ficasse brava com ela.

- Cala a boca Ginny - ordenou muito eufórico. - Vamos Parkinson, não vai fazer tua revanche e me responder com outra canção? - Disse muito eufórico.

- Garotos, vamos continuar com a música - disse como se nada tivesse acontecido, ignorando o ruivo completamente.

Todos acataram as palavras de Pansy e seguiram com o que estavam fazendo, todos exceto o ruivo que parecia estar em um estado de choque.

O que ele queria era que Pansy fizesse uma bagunça, e que respondesse com outra canção e demonstrasse que ele tinha razão, mas a Slytherin tinha sido mais inteligente que ele.

Agora aceitava que tinha se comportado como um completo imbecil.

- Agora, o que eu faço? - Perguntou em voz alta, muito seguro que ninguém o escutaria.

- Desculpar-se seria uma boa forma de começar - susurrou Luna Lovegood que passava por ali.

Desculpar-se? Com a caprichosa de Parkinson? Não!

**0o0o0o0o0**

Mais duas horas se passaram, mais duas longas horas, pelo menos tinham avanzado um pouco na letram e bom, a música parecia estar pronta, Ginny havia terminado a coreografia, agora faltava decidir o mais difícil.

- Quem serão as vozes principais? - Perguntou Theo muito nervoso, seguro de que essa pergunta traria muitos conflitos entre eles.

- Passo - disse Ron muito seguro, não é que não queria cantar mas, cantar em frente de tanta gente importantíssima era uma grande responsabilidade.

- Obviamente eu também - assegurou Theo,

- E eu - disse Blaise. - Não estou pronto para algo tão grande.

- Nem eu - disse Ginny rapidamente. - Fico conformada em somente dançar...

- Isso reduz obviamente as possibilidade - disse Draco bastante seguro. - Eu sim quero cantar, como voz principal, é claro.

- Eu também, é uma grande oportunidade e não penso em deixá-la passar - disse Harry, começando um tenso duelo de olhares com o loiro.

- Teremos que decidir - deduziu Theo.

- E o que ganhar cantará comigo, obviamente - declarou Pansy contente, sendo interrompida pela gargalhada de Ron.

- Hermione cantará com o que ganhar - disse acabando com o sorriso da Slytherin.

- Eu também quero ser voz principal, Pansy - confirmou a leoa timidamente.

- Claro, você tem uma grande voz - disse Parkinson, confundido o ruivo.

- Não é tão má quanto parece - sussurou Luna muito próxima de Ron.

- A mim ela não me engana - respondeu atentamente o novo duelo de olhars que estava acontecendo.

- E você Luna? - Perguntou Theo, fazendo com que os demais girassem os olhos por incômodo, era muito óbvia a atração entre esses dois.

- Eu passo, não quero ter que enfrentar Hermione nem Pansy, ambas são muito melhores que eu - respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Bom, as vozes principais serão duas, um homem e uma mulher, os demais cantarão no coro - informou Blaise enquantp voltava a repassar com o olhar a letra.

- Suponho que terão que enfrentar-se entre si para decidir, obviamente cantando - disse Ginny divertida.

- É o mais razoável - respondeu Draco.

- Quem quer começar? - Perguntou Ron emocionado.

- Eu começo - informou Pansy segura.

- Sorte - murmurou Hermione antes de ansy subir no palco do auditório, disposta a demonstrar que ela merecia ser a voz principal, e ao mesmo tempo, irritar o ruivo indiretamente.

**3.**

A suave melodia de uma das tantas canções que se encontravam no auditório começou a ser escutada. Draco, Harry, Hermione e, obviamente Pansy já tinham escolhido a canção , agora todos terião que demonstrar seu talento.

**Tu y yo, copas y un viejo rincón cuando** - você e eu, taças e um velho esconderijo quando**  
La noche apagaba su luz no supe decir que no,** - a noite apagada, sua luz soube dizer que não,**  
Charlatán como te pude creer cuando llega el** - charlatão como pude acreditar quando chega o**  
Momento de accion por la boca muere el pez.** - momento de ação, pela boca o peixe morre

**Por eso chico dejalo ya, no hay que insistir** - por isso garoto pode deixar, não tem porque insistir**  
Tu galanteo no me hace feliz** - o seu galanteio não me faz feliz**  
Solo una noche y ya vez que soy** - só uma noite e você percebe que eu sou**  
Mucha mujer para ti** - muita mulher para você

**Anda chico** - vamos garoto,**  
Déjalo ya, no hay que insistir** - pode deixar, não tem porque insistir**  
Tu galanteo no me hace feliz** - o seu galenteio não me faz feliz**  
Solo una noche y ya vez que soy** - só uma noite e já percebe que eu sou**  
Mucha mujer para ti** - muita mulher para você

Ron estava mais vermelho que o normal, mas era compreensível, mesmo que a diferença dele para Pansy fosse que ela não havia dedicado a canção com tanto empenho, era mais que óbvio que ela cantava para ele, sobretudo porque ela não parava de lhe olhar enquanto cantava.

**Mucho, hablar en eso eres el mejor** - muito, falar disso é o melhor**  
Yo te prometo que bajo mi piel** - eu te prometo que debaixo da minha pele**  
Escondido esta un leon** - escondido está um leão

**Un león y un volcán en erupción** - um leão e um vulcão em erupção**  
Tonta de mi te creí y encontré** - tonta eu acreditei e encontrei você**  
Un torero de salón** - um toreiro de salão

A situação era mais humilhante para o pobre do Ronald, e enquanto os demais riam dele, as mulheres não faziam mais do que apoiar Pansy, depois de tudo que Ron tinha feito com sua canção.

**Por eso chico déjalo ya, no hay que insistir** - por isso garoto pode deixar, não tem porque insistir **  
Tu galanteo no me hace feliz** - o seu galanteio não me faz feliz**  
Solo una noche y ya vez que soy** - só uma noite e já percebe que eu sou**  
Mucha mujer para ti** - muita mulher para você

**Anda chico** - anda garoto**  
Déjalo ya, no hay que insistir** - pode deixar, não tem porque insistir**  
Tu galanteo no me hace feliz** - o seu galanteio não me faz feliz**  
Solo una noche y ya vez que soy** - só uma noite e você já percebe que eu sou**  
Mucha mujer para ti** - muita mulher para você

**Decisión, fuerza y coraje también** - decisão, força e coragem também**  
Pero la vida es a veces cruel** - mas a vida é às vezes cruel **  
Querer, no es siempre poder** - querer, não é sempre poder

**Por eso chico déjalo ya, no hay que insistir** - por isso garoto pode deixar, não tem porque insistir**  
Tu galanteo no me hace feliz** - o seu galanteio não me faz feliz**  
Solo una noche y ya vez que soy** - só uma noite e já percebe que eu sou**  
Mucha mujer para ti** - muita mulher para você

**Chico déjalo ya, déjalo ya** - garoto pode deixar, pode deixar,**  
Oh tonta que fui** - oh que tonta que eu fui

Pansy cantou como acabou elegante e sensual, como sempre, ganhando vários aplausos dos poucos garotos presentes, incluíndo da própria Hermione.

Agora era a vez da castanha, tinha que conseguir, tinha que se apresentar.

- Muita sorte, Hermione - disse Pansy enquanto descia do palco, justo no momento em que Hermione subia.

- Obrigada - respondeu ela murmurando.

**4.**

A música começou, já não tinha o que fazer, já estava lá em cima, além disso só tinham oito espectadores, não tinha porque ficar nervosa, se a escolhessem teria que cantar na frente de mais pessoas.

**Como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar,** - como esses quadros que estão para pendurar,

**Como el mantel de la cena de ayer.** - como a toalha de mesa do jantar de ontem.

**Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,** - sempre esperando que eu te diga algo mais,

**Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.** - e minhas sentidas palavras não querem voar

Começou suavemente, identificando-se com a letra da música escolhida, sabia que não seria tão difícil.

**Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,** - o nunca dito se dessolve no chá,

**Como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré".** - como o infiel que diz "nunca o farei".

**Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,** - sinto que estou em uma prisão de amor,

**Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.** - você me esquecerá se eu não assinar minha declaração.

**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar** - abraçaria o diabo sem pensar duas vezes

**Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.** - para ver a sua cara ao me escutar falar.

**Eres todo lo que mas quiero** - você é tudo o que eu mais quero

**Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.** - mas te perco nos meus silêncios.

**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras** - meus olhos são cruzes negras

**Que no han hablado nunca claro.** - que nunca falaram claro.

**Mi corazón lleno de pena** - meu coração cheio de pena

**Y yo una muñeca de trapo.** - e eu uma boneca de trapo

Muitas vezes, quando ia para a escola, ela mesmo se sentiu como uma boneca de trapo, sempre em silêncio, sem dar sua opinião a respeito do que diziam sobre ela, silenciosa como uma boneca de trapo.

**Cada silencio es una nube que va** - cada silêncio é uma nuvem que vai

**Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar.** - atrás de mim sem parar de chorar.

**Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,** - quero lhe contar o que eu sinto por você,

**Que me escuche hablar la luna de enero mirándote a ti.** - que a lua de janeiro me escute falar, olhando para você.

**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar** - abraçaria o diabo sem pensar duas vezes

**Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.** - para ver a sua cara ao me escutar falar.

**Eres todo lo que mas quiero** - você é tudo que eu mais quero

**Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.** - mas te perco nos meus silêncios.

**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras** - meus olhos são cruzes negras

**Que no han hablado nunca claro.** - que nunca falaram claro.

**Mi corazón lleno de pena** - meu coração cheio de pena

**Y yo una muñeca de trapo.** - e eu uma boneca de trapo

Mas tudo isso mudou, mudou no dia em que encontrou na música a força para falar, no dia em que descobriu que seu destino era cantar e transmitir por meio de suas canções tudo o que queria dizer, seus sentimentos. Tudo mudou quando descobriu que não tinha necessidade de expressar o que sentia com palavras, bastava uma simples canção.

**No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,** - não tenho medo do fogo eterno,

**Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos** - nem dos seus contos amargos

**Pero el silencio es algo frio** - mas o silêncio é algo frio

**Y mis inviernos son muy largos.** - e meus invernos são muito longos.

**Y a tu regreso estaré lejos** - e quando você voltar eu estarei longe

**Entre los versos de algún tango.** - entre os versos de algum tango.

**Porque este corazón sincero** - porque este coração sincero

**Murió siendo muñeca de trapo.** - morreu sendo uma boneca de trapo

Terminou enquanto uma travessa lágrima saía de seus olhos, demonstrando que ela já não era uma boneca de trapo, nunca mais.

Maravilhosa, como em cada apresentação sua, sempre maravilhosa.

Todos começaram a aplaudir e a assobiar... Hermione tinha cantado maravilhosamente e Draco sabia, por isso aplaudia mais do que qualquer um no auditório, alplaudia orgulhoso da castanha.

- Isso será difícil - disse Theo enquanto olhava as duas, sem saber pra qual dar seu voto.

- Você está louco - falou Pansy, supreendendo a todos. - Seria muito injusto da nossa parte se não deixarmos que Hermione cante, estou totalmente consciente de que ela me venceu, não precisamos - votar - assegurou a Slytherin.

Todos se surpreenderam ao escutar-la, era mais que óbvio que Pansy não era aquela garota que eles pensavam conhecer, aquela garota sem cérebro e com um corpo bonito que imaginaram ao ver no início do ano. Aquela garota egoísta e invejosa disposta a tirar quem entrasse em seu caminho... Pansy era a prova viva de que ninguém pode julgar um livro pela sua capa.

- Obrigada Pansy - agradeceu a castanha.

- Não agradeça - respondeu. - Você venceu.

- Muito bonito, mas agora é nossa vez - disse Draco enquanto passava pelas garotas para subir no palco. A verdade é que tinha ficado bastante comovido com a última cena, então era melhor desviar do tema, antes de ficar muito sentimental.

Todos os demais sorriram, porque se deram conta dos verdadeiros motivos do loiro.

Hermione rezava internamente para que o loiro fizesse uma de suas melhores interpretações, de verdade desejava cantar com ele.

**5.**

A música começou a sonar, e a voz do loiro foi ouvida por todos.

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile** - ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto_  
_**And you use it only for me** - e você o mostra só para mim_  
_**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile** - ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto  
**And you use it only for me** - e você o mostra só para mim

**So use it and prove it** - então use-o e prove  
**Remove this whirling sadness** - retire essa tristeza girante  
**I'm losing, I'm bluesing** - estou erdendo, estou ficando triste  
**But you can save me from madness** - mas você pode me salvar dessa loucura

Sinceramente Draco tinha escolhido aquela canção para deixar Hermione nervosa, não é que ela tinha um sorriso secreto para ele, mas bem no fundo Draco sentia isso, ou talvez assim queria acreditar.

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile** - ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto_  
_**And you use it only for me** - e você o mostra só para mim  
**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile** - ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto_  
_**And you use it only for me** - e você o mostra só para mim_  
_  
**So save me, I'm waiting** - então me salve, estou esperando  
**I'm needing, hear me pleading** - estou precisando, ouça-me implorar  
**And soothe me, improve me** - e me acalme, melhore-me  
**I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now** - estou lamentando, quase não estou acreditando agora, agora_  
_  
**When you are flying around and around the world** - quando você está voando ao redor e ao redor do mundo_  
_**And I'm lying lonely** - e eu estou deitado sozinho  
**I know there's something sacred and free reserved** - eu sei que tem algo sagrado e reservado_  
_**And received by me only.** - e recebido somente por mim

Um bonito sorriso, não tinha dúvida disso. Ela possuia um sorriso muito belo, mas não era só para ele, por mais que desejasse que fosse, aquele sorriso para sua desgraça, pertencia à maioria, à grande maioria de Hogwarts, menos à ele.

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile** - ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto_  
_**And you use it only for me** - e você o mostra só para mim  
**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile** - ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto_  
_**And you use it only for me** - e você o mostra só para mim_  
_  
**So use it and prove it** - então use-o e prove  
**Remove this whirling sadness** - retire essa tristeza girante  
**I'm losing, I'm bluesing** - estou erdendo, estou ficando triste  
**But you can save me from madness now, now** - mas você pode me salvar dessa loucura agora. agora

Hermione observou e escutou Draco atentamente, não pode evitar, a canção era muito óbvia e bonita. Teve que sorrir, não com um sorriso secreto, mas com o seu, com seu sorisso normal.

**When you are flying around and around the world** - quando você está voando ao redor e ao redor do mundo_  
_**And I'm lying alone** - e eu estou deitado sozinho  
**I know there's something sacred and free reserved** - eu sei que tem algo sagrado e reservado_  
_**And received by me only.** - e recebido somente por mim

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile** - ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto_  
_**And you use it only for me** - e você o mostra só para mim  
**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile** - ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto

Não, aquele sorriso normal não tinha significava nada, e muito menos para o loiro que quando viu ela dedicando aquele sorriso à ele, e à ele somente, sentiu, ainda que soe exagerado, que era o homem mais feliz da terra.

Espera um momento, em que diabos estava pensando? Sim! Havia atração entre ele, mas não podia haver algo mais.

**Nobody knows it** - ninguém sabe  
**Nobody knows it** - ninguém sabe  
**Nobody knows it** - ninguém sabe

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret** - ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto

**Nobody knows it** - ninguém sabe  
**Nobody knows it** - ninguém sabe  
**Nobody knows it** - ninguém sabe

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret** - ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto

**Nobody knows it** - ninguém sabe_  
_**Nobody knows it** - ninguém sabe  
**Nobody knows it** - ninguém sabe

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret** - ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto

Tão rápido quanto subiu, ele desceu do placo. Tão rápido quanto um furacão.

Nem sequer disfrutou dos aplausos nem nada, todos seus neurônios estavam parados devido a um simples sorriso da garota.

Claro que isso não o impedia de irritar o bobo do Potter.

- Assustado, Potter? - Perguntou quando viu que o moreno estava subindo no palco.

- Nem um pouco, Malfoy - ele respondeu.

- Deveria estar - murmurou, mas o garoto de olhos verdes não escutou.

Todos murmuravam entre si, duvidavam seriamente de Harry fosse superar o loiro, mas de Harry Potter podia esperar qualquer coisa, até o impossível.

Logo todos observaram que Harry escolhia um violão dentre os instrumentos localizados no final do palco e começava a tocar maestralmente.

**6.**

Assim, Harry Potter estava a ponto de tocar uma de suas próprias canções, sem a ajuda de ninguém, e todos estavam atentos, já que a genialidade de Harry para compor uma música era única e não era demais dizer que o que eles escutariam seria algo único.

**Hace mucho no sentía** - fazia muito tempo que eu não sentia

**Lo que siento en este día** - o que sinto neste dia

**No puedo explicarme nada** - não posso explicar nada

**Solo tengo tu mirada** - só tenho o seu olhar

**Aquí clavada entre mis ojos** - aqui cravado entre meus olhos

**Solo tengo un raro antojo** - só tenho raros óculos

**De extrañarte cada día** - de sentir sua falta todos os dias

**Y ser parte de tus días** - e ser parte dos seus dias

Era sua imaginação ou Potter não parava de olhar sua Hermione...

**Yo no puedo hablarte nada** - eu não posso falar nada

**Lo único que hago es mirarte** - a única coisa que eu faço é te olhar

**Una que otra carcajada** - uma ou outra gargalhada

**No controlo mis palabras** - não controlo minhas palavras

**Y cuando voy a buscarte** - e quando vou te buscar

**Mis latidos se aceleran** - meus batimentos se aceleram

**Amor con la luna llena** - amor com lua cheia

**Solo quiero regalarte** - só quero te dar presentes

Não, não era sua imaginação... Por que só olhava ela? Draco estava mais do que furioso... E bom, tinha que aceitar que certa ruiva também começou a sentir certa vontade de arrancar todos cabelos de Hermione... Só não o fazia porque era sua amiga.

**Una canción de amor** - uma canção de amor

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz** - da penumbra eu sinto que nasce uma luz

**Siento tus manos y presiento** - sinto tuas mãos e pressinto

**Que eres tú que estás muy cerca** - que é você que está bem próximo

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta.** - não posso acreditar que o seu amor abriu a minha porta.

**Una canción de amor** - uma canção de amor

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz** - da penumbra sinto que nasce uma luz

**Siento tus manos y presiento** - sinto suas mãos e pressinto

**Que eres tú que estás muy cerca** - que é você que está bem próximo

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta.** - não posso acreditar que o seu amor abriu a minha porta

Diante dos olhos de todos os demais, Harry parecia estar dedicando a música para Hermione, e não estavam errados... Harry dedicava a canção a doce garota que considerava sua amiga.

Hermione só podia devolver um terno sorriso, um sorriso de agradecimento a algo que só eles compartilhavam e que só os dois estavam conscientes do verdadeiro significado.

**Solo quiero terminar** - só quero terminar

**Esta corta melodía** - essa curta melodia

**Explicándote en mis días** - te explicando nos meus dias

**Mis deseos de quererte** - meus desejos de te querer

**De poder volver a verte** - de poder voltar a te ver

**De engreírte tiernamente** - de te vangloriar ternamente

**Cada minuto del día** - a cada minuto do dia

**Y cantarte eternamente...** - e cantar para você ternamente

Porque diferente do que pensavam, Harry Potter dedicava uma canção de amor àquela que considerava sua irmã, mas era um amor diferente, um amor bastante diferente do que um homem deve sentir por uma mulher...

Seu amor era o mais puro e incocente, seu amor era de imãos, ou talvez... De primos.

**Una canción de amor** - uma canção de amor

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz** - da penumbra sinto que nasce uma luz

**Siento tus manos y presiento** - sinto suas mãos e pressinto

**Que eres tu que estás muy cerca** - que é você que está muito próximo

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta.** - não posso acreditar que o seu amor abriu a minha porta.

**Una canción de amor** - uma canção de amor

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz** - da penumbra nasce uma luz

**Siento tus manos y presiento** - sinto suas mãos e pressinto

**Que eres tú que estás muy cerca** - que é você que está muito próximo

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta...** - não posso acreditar que o seu amor abriu a minha porta...

Harry terminou de cantar e muitas coisas sucederam... As mulheres presentes não deixaram de suspirar devido a canção. Malfoy fechou suas mãos em punhos com força e fez um grande esforço para não bater na cara do estúpido do Potter e obviamente Theo foi o primeiro a dar seu voto.

- Harry - ele disse ganhando um olhar aniquilador por parte do loiro.

- Harry - apoiou Luna.

- Draco - escolheu Pansy, mesmo que no funco ela só o escolhia por seu companheirismo Slytherin e porque era seu namorado? Ou que supunha que eram agora.

- Draco - disse Blaise, bom, para dizer a verdade ele pensava que seu amigo tinha cantado muito melhor que Harry.

- Harry - apoiou Ginny, ainda que estivesse brava por ele ter dedicado a canção à Hermione.

E só faltava ela, Hermione Granger...

- Harry - disse. Deixando o loiro com a boca aberta.

Mas ela era uma pessoa com princípios, e mesmo que no fundo morresse de vontade de cantar com o loiro, tinha que admitir que Harry tinha vencido e muito justamente.

- Então está decidido, Hermione e Harry serão as vozes principais - disse Luna muito animada. - Nós faremos o coro e acho melhor começar a praticar a coreografia da Ginny antes que seja tarde demais.

Assim foram, alguns bravos, outros com ciúmes, e outros irritados ou cansados, e começaram a praticar a coreografia, para logo depois terminar a letra da canção que ainda faltava revisar e preencher alguns parágrafos.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Estavam sentados em um círculo, com olhares inexpressivos no rosto, olhando de rosto em rosto em uma grande velocidade.

- Que horas são? - Perguntou Luna com algumas folhas nas suas mãos.

- Seis e cinco da manhã - respondeu Ron ao olhar seu relógio de pulso.

Continuaram a se olhar em silêncio, com rostos sérios, com olhares incrédulos.

- Terminamos - anunciou Luna com um grande sorriso.

- Terminamos - repetiu Hermione e em seguida Ginny.

- Bom trabalho, pessoal - disse Ron.

- Todos trabalhamos nisso - disse Draco com um grande sorriso de felicidade.

- Juntos acabamos a canção - disse Pansy mais contente ainda.

- Vamos mostrar para McGonagall? - Perguntou Theo, enquanto se levantava.

- Vamos - gritou Blaise enquanto começava a correr rumo a sala da professora e sub-diretora.

Sendo seguido imediatamente pelos demais. Nove garotos correndo rumo a uma sala, onde mostrariam a música que provavelmente mudaria suas vidas para sempre.

Uma só música.

* * *

**N/A: Ufff... Ainda continuo hiperventilando com a última musiquinha... Como eu amo essa música... xD hahaaha**

**Respondendo à algumas perguntas...**

**Siiim, o professor Lupin está na Academia... Logo ele aparecerá...**

**Os casais... Bom, acho que ainda não decidi muito bem, mas os principais sem dúvida são Draco/Hermione/Severus... Theo/Luna... Harry/Ginny/Blaise... Ron/Pansy... E outro casal que eu adoro mas que ainda não é tempo de aparecer na fic e estou segura que vocês também gostarão como eu gosto.**

**Qualquer coisa é só perguntar... Ficarei feliz em responder...**

**O próximo cap. terá o nome "Sem Medo De Nada" e é um dos meus favoritos... Juro que farei até o impossível para atualizar o mais rápido possível...**

**Deixem reviews...**

**Muitos beijos...**

**AngieShields...**

* * *

**N/T:** Uffaa galeriz! Mil desculpas pela demora! Só domingo eu consegui ler o 6º cap e ontem comecei a traduzi-lo *--* E consegui traduzir tudo em tipo, menos de dois dias :D

O que vocês acharam das músicas? Eu amei o//

Mas tenho que confessar que sou do Team Draco \o/

Só para lembrar, as reviews serão respassadas para a autora, ok? ;)

Deixem reviews amores!

Kisses,

Bea~!

PS: Fiquei tão emocionada quando vi a primeira N/A da Angie *--*


End file.
